So Close
by Lady Evelynn
Summary: Tifa and Yuffie, professional assassins known as The Angel, always had death on their side, but now death is the enemy. Will they be able to survive their newest contract or will they succumb to their most favored ally? CT VY
1. The Angel Attack

**So Close**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's my version of a movie I saw with the same title.

* * *

**Prologue**: _The Angel Attack_

It took years for his dream to be realised. The day had finally arrived, and his plans were to be enacted. There were no flaws in his ingenious planning; there were no room for flaws. His actions will hold no consequences because his plan was absolutely sound. If anything, above all, his best trait would be his thoroughness; the single-minded endevour to get things accomplished for the greater good: himself. Soon he would have absolute power.

If he were any lesser man his plans would be short-sighted and botched at best. It took proper calculations and thoroughness to commit the crime he was about to in less than a day. Nothing could be traced back to him, though he would be one of the prime suspects. His plans were safeguarded. If anything were to be amiss, then there were to be evidence planted to ensure another's arrest. He had many enemies, and many close relations with said enemies.

Rufus ShinRa smirked as he watched the first rays of the sun peek through the metropolis known as Midgar. Soon the city would be his and no one would have the power to overthrow him.

Rufus, clad in complete white to signify that his hands were never soiled, glanced towards his nearby computer. It was almost time for him to begin his normal daily activities. He bit down the urge to gloat, he would have plenty of time to do that way after his father's murder.

An alert from an incoming transmission from the intercom was heard. "Yes?" at the sound of his voice, the voice-activated device allowed the caller permission to communicate.

"Mister ShinRa," A sweet, feminine voice echoed out. Smartly, the woman began her message without waiting for a reply, "You have an appointment to be ready for in thirty minutes with Mister Don Corneo,"

"I'm aware of that, thank you,"

"I will alert you for your next meeting, sir. Have a good morning!" And the transmission ended.

Today would be a good day. No one suspected a thing.

* * *

Board meetings were such an unnecessary inconvenience. Everyone knew exactly what they were supposed to do, and what the ultimate goal was. It was mandetory, nonetheless. So when President ShinRa gathered all of his top employees for the routine gather-round for progress updates, it was just another mundane story-telling waste of time for him.

ShinRa was proud of his life's work, however. He owned the top grossing business in all of Midgar. Cross that, the world! His company farmed pure energy, Mako, from the deep core of the planet and converted it to usable energy for everyday metropolitan life. Everyone needed him, for there was no other competition, and he needed everyone's money. So to why there was mandatory progress meetings, he didn't honestly know. People were replaced easily, and those who didn't do their job usually ended up as collateral damage for some unheard of accident. Whoops.

ShinRa grinned to himself while ignoring one of his employees as he spoke confidently about how his firm's progress was excelling the monthly quota. Whoop-dee-fucking-do. Everyone knew if you failed ShinRa, you disappeared. It was no surprise to him how everyone sucked up and did their job with perfect marks. You had to to survive, he trusted his employees knew the consequences.

Glancing at something worth while to look at, he watched his main computer in the background showing the results of how his precious Mako generators around the world were faring. No one dared to mess with ShinRa, so everything was as perfect as it could get. With all the worker bees doing their job, ShinRa could just be relaxing on Costa del Sol right now. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case today. Noting the exceptionally high numbers, ShinRa allowed his grin to break wider on his face. The more minutes passing, the more gil would be in his pocket.

That being said, his entire fortress was impenetrable. He had the best of the best working under him to ensure his money stayed in the billions. So when an alert flashed from the main computer room on the opposite side of the board room, ShinRa didn't know how to react.

No one was looking in that direction, as they paid attention to the speaker at the moment; and no one was paying attention to the president who had a flabbergasted expression on his face. It was only when the intercom in the room went off ShinRa snapped back into reality. "What?" He barked, shutting his presenting employee up immediately.

"S-sir," One of the attendants of the main computer room spoke. "T-the main computer has been br-breached."

"What?" He yelled, standing up and pushing up the boardroom table with his oversized gut. "Well fix it!"

"We tried. It somehow got passed through our main defenses, then our secondary ones didn't even phase it, and our backup files are frozen due to the virus type. We're... we're at a loss,"

ShinRa gritted his teeth. This was unheard of! "I don't care how you do it, but get your fucking ass working harder to fix the problem or I'll have all of your heads on a pike,"

"Y-yes sir!"

The transmission ended. Everyone in the boardroom then began to freak out while looking at the adjacent room and the over-sized monitor in it as it continued to flashed a red alert.

"Father, I told you that we had to keep our secondary virus defenses as high as our primary ones," Refus calmly explained to his father, who was looking as if he would massacre everyone in the vicinity. Now was not the time to mention past mistakes, now was the time for action.

"I don't care. I hired the best, obviously these incompetent fools aren't and deserve to be cut. After this ordeal is fixed I'll show them never to-"

Rufus clenched his teeth to hold back from lashing out at his father before his underlings. Being the Vice-President and CEO of the Mako corporation, he had to be wary of the example he set for his underlings. Unlike his neanderthal of a father, Rufus always kept his control. Uncannily so.

Luckily, President ShinRa was abruptly shut up, before Rufus's patience wore thin, by the sight of the charts rapidly decreasing. ShinRa anxiously watched in hopeless desperation as his technical team worked fast to remedy the problem.

As the numbers dropped so did his heart. As far as he knew the end of the world was coming, and no saviour was there to collect his body before the final hit killed him.

Then suddenly the numbers began to rise again and, as everyone kept their eyes glued on the large monitor, the red alert sign suddenly disappeared.

ShinRa clicked for the intercom to call his technicians. "Tell me what's going on!" he yelled, his heart rapidly beating again.

"I-I don't know. We didn't do anything, but apparently a new anti-spyware, called the Angel, is fighting back the virus!" The voice replied eagerly, almost happy. "Everything is going back to normal. Whatever, no, _whoever_ this Angel is it's saving us!"

ShinRa smirked. His fortune was still safe. No matter, he could always make more. But this Angel, whoever that is, must be something special. If even his most highly-trained and intelligent computer nerds couldn't fix this, and yet a simple anti-spyware from an unknown user could, then maybe he could just use whoever this Angel was and make them work for him. With such high-tech brilliance on his side he'd be completely unstoppable!

The president began laughing maniacally loud at his ingenious forethought. After all, who could deny the prospect of power and endless fortune?

Rufus smirked in the background, unaffected by the chaos around him. So far everything was going as planned.

* * *

Revised: 25.11.11


	2. Close to You

**So Close**

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _Close to You_

"_Nyuk, nyuk! We did it Tifa_," A childish, with a tad lot of deviousness, voice echoed with glee. The voice was coming from a small, microphoned earpiece. The woman connected to the receiver smiled softly, if she had replied to the feedback, people would've regarded her as insane, or the like. And right now, the woman did not want to attract unwanted attention.

She had wine colored eyes, her hair long and dark in color. The outfit she wore contrasted her dark features but blended in perfectly with her pale skintone. She sported white pants, a tight, zipped up white jacket, white high heels, and a pure white tank top. To mix up the coloring, brown sunglasses were placed upon her bejewelled eyes, hiding them from view.

The woman, Tifa Lockhart, strutted casually into the industrious Shinra building. The glassed-doubledoors shut leisurely, as if to match the pace of the angelic woman, up until they slammed with a mighty blow. The front of the building was a fansy looking waiting room, tall glass windows adorned the room, adding light to its large complex. A round sitting area was placed dead center between the exit doors and receptionist, no one today was waiting. It seemed as if bussiness wasn't going all that well today for the Shinra Incorperation.

Making her way to the receptionist, a shorter, light haired, pink smeer intercepted her strut and extended a fair hand. Assumingly, this was the receptionist. Tifa stopped in her tracks.

Accordingly, Tifa read her name tag, "Miss... Gainsborough," It must have been an adopted name, the woman didn't look like she'd possess a surname as that. The woman's green eyes glinted brightly in regard.

"You can call me Aerith," Her voice was pretty, Tifa noted. With a curt nod, Tifa began:

"Do you know where I can see a mister Shinra?" Tifa asked politely, yet professionally. Aerith, obviously not going to get a handshake anytime soon from the lady, dissmissed herself quietly and walked over to the reception desk. She picked up a notebook and took out a pen, as if to scribble something down.

"Do you have a meeting with President Shinra?" Her mischievious voice asked, innocent she was.

"No, but I'm sure he'd like to see me,"

"What is your name?"

"They call me Angel," Tifa stated. That was all the information she needed to give, for at the name, Aerith's green eyes widened in realization.

"Mister Shinra was expecting you Miss Angel, ma'am," Aerith bowed while folding the notebook properly and holding it close to her. Now she had the professional look down, sans pink attire. Aerith glanced over at Tifa then motioned her to follow. "President Shinra never sees anyone. I'm surprised he'd want to see you," Tifa smiled at the young girl and ignored the comment.

"Well, I guess I'll be the first surprise," Tifa replied with a smirk. Aerith led her to an elevator down the marble, glossed hallway, and they both entered. The doors shut and the escort pressed the button for level sixty-seven.

"Yes, you will be," Aerith nodded, her hair bouncing up with the gesture. The journey up the elevator was quiet, there was nothing to be said. When the elevator ride was over, Tifa walked through open doors, and Aerith pointed toward a group of security guards. Tifa kindly nodded a departure, and Aerith clicked the descending button, sending her down to wherever she need be.

"I suppose you are the so called 'Angel?'" One of the security men asked. Tifa smirked gloatingly, if you will, then strutted passed them. "Well I see you're eager to see the boss. First though, you'll have to be checked," He stated with a bit of cheek. Tifa paused in her step at his words.

A camera from above silently checked her, analyzing the model body and searching for any sort of threat. The guards from the security room confirmed her free of charge after what seemed like seconds. "_A bombshell but no bomb,_" The security man stated smuggly via walky-talky.

"You're clear,"

"Thank-you," Tifa flatly said, continuing in her step once more.

The group of bodyguards escorted Tifa kindly to a carpeted walkway where another man stood. He looked all business; he was the definition of tall, dark, and handsom, mixed with a hint of playboy appeal. "President Shinra would like all of you to join in with Miss Angel," Tifa smiled at the and cute looking bussiness man and nodded curtly. The group of men led her down the hall and then, at the end of the way, to oversized doubledoors.

Two of the men opened the door for Tifa, and the woman walked past them. Inside there was a large window overlooking the smogged, yet fairly large and oversized bussiness distict of Midgar, and a desk before it. The room was fairly enormous, Tifa could tell said room was for the main boy, top dog. The men followed in shortly after.

"You are called The Angel, I presume," A dark, scratchy voice cracked. The origin of the voice came from nowhere other than the chair behind the cresent shaped, clean bussiness desk. The chair, with obviously Shinra in it, was leather and had expensive written all over it. With a squeak and a shift of Tifa's high heel, the chair turned slothly around to greet the guest and her company. Due to the extreme bright lighting, Tifa could only make out a partial profile of him.

"So you are the one who cured the virus which somehow snuck into our system?" Shinra asked in a deep, sinister voice. At his comment, he angled his chair to be seen much better. He had quite distubing features for the light. Overweight, round, and was an oinker. His eyes were narrowed accusingly and his hair was nonexsistant. "Have a seat."

Tifa walked up confidently to him, pulling off her sunglasses, for polite greetings, revealing her ruby orbs and placed it down on his desk beside him. "Yes, that was me." She took his offer and sat in one of the two chairs offered to her.

"This has been plaguing my mind, you see. I have only pondered and pondered upon it and ended up only to dead ends. I have invited you here personally to my estate only to question you-- how did you sneak into our systems and create the stimulation?" His voice was rough, forcing if anything. The Angel's and the president's eyes locked in a one-way battle until a small laughter bursted out from full, thick lips. Shinra leant back into his chair and his eyes glowered even more.

The laugh only came from Tifa's end, and with a soft sigh, she replied metephorically, "Virus and Angel are two different sides to a single coin,"

"You put the virus into our computer," It was a statement, not a question or reassurance.

"Now, I didn't state that," Tifa coolly replied. She scooted more comfortably into her chair as her lipstick covered lips smirked.

"You were sent to kill me, am I right?" He asked, slaming his hands onto his desk. At his words, the guards in the back reached instinctedly for their guns, ready for anything.

"Mister Shinra, I didn't know you were that smart," She faked surprise and crossed her legs.

"Hm. And what you do not know is that I figured it out," Shinra smirked. He pressed a red button underneathe the orderly desk and within miliseconds, a glass barrier shot down from above and surrounded him in a 360 degree shield, cutting anything in its path until it reached the floorbed and desk. "This here shield is steal proof. Nothing can come in here! Not even a bullet proof rocket. It's impossible!" Shinra laughed, over-confidence surrounding him in a strong aura. Tifa could only widen her smirk as she watched his display of idioticy.

"And what you don't know is, is that my sunglasses-- which are in with you, are filled with cyanine, enough to kill a whole subway car," Shinra stopped laughing as he heard her cool tone-of-voice, and snapped all his attention at the sunglasses which were inside with him, the guards did as well. While distracted, Tifa pulled up her white sleeve and press a button on her hi-tech, white watch. At the command of her click, her glasses reacted and a green gas poured from within the eyewear. Shinra, in panic and disorder, covered his mouth in hopes of surviving the deadly gas attack.

To no hope on his end, Shinra's skin began to bubble. There was nothing else that could be done as he yelled with agony. Sudden death. The guards quickly snapped themselves out of shock and pulled out their guns.

"_Tifa, put the bug in_," The young girl from before exclaimed via earpiece. Tifa nodded in blind reply. The guards all looked at their dead leader once more, then back to their angelic target. Her chair was turned toward them now, a soft smile on her features, hesitation belied their duty. Tifa now sported earplugs and her watch was in view once more. Quickly and efficiently, Tifa pressed another button on the watch and like a shock to the senses, a deafening screech played. The glass window broke from behind the Angel, and shards flew in different assorted directions. The guards cringed in agony, covering their ears and trying to cover from the glass shots. Tifa, being defended by the chair she was siting behind, clicked the watch once more and jumped.

As the noise decreased, there was no more heistation to be had for the beautiful woman, they shot anywhere and everywhere, 'sides themselves. Equilibrium was definatly off, for they missed their target and kept at it.

As the bullet flew, Tifa jumped onto the nearby side wall, and kicked up to the ceiling, where her heel shanked into it. Held by the grapling, jutting heel, Tifa opened the security camera and put in a tiny microchip.

The tiny grapple from her heel let go of the ceiling and the Angel deceanded from Heaven. As she floated down the guard's awareness shot up and their guns aimed at the white figure. The angel landed on her two heels and dusted herself off.

"Don't even try, you're all out. I counted," The group of men growled and shot anyway in disbelief. To their disapointment, they only heard clicks and no gunfire. Small curses and threats aimed at Tifa, followed by their empty weapons smashing against the ground. The men in fury, spinted at Tifa's direction.

"I don't want my white clothes to be stained with your blood," She sighed and lifted her gloved hands up casually, "But if I must," Her legs spread apart and she was in a relaxed stance. Tifa allowed the men to swarm her and throw their petty melee attacks. She evaded each and every one easily, then blocked low attacks and tricked a few to punch the one another. With less amusment now, Tifa whirled her leg around and knocked them all with a powerful roundhouse. The dance was over for them.

"_Hey Tifa_!" The young girl cheerfully beamed. Tifa winced for a second and fixed the communicator. "_I'm in. There are twelve guards on the floor underneath you using the stairs, and six using the elevator. I advise you to go to the stairs_,"

"I'm already on it," Tifa smiled as she ran out of the president's office and through the empty hallways of the top level.

"_I'm going to knock out their communication. Watch this, Teef_!"

"Have fun," Tifa replied with a smile. She kicked the stairway door open and raced down the stairs, meeting up with the twelve fully armed men.

-------

"Wha-? What's this?!" The security man yelled as a chibi ninja with a mini, yet oversized, shuriken appeared on the screen. It was a gif, and began to slash comically cutting out all visual. "I can't see anything! Who the hell did this?"

The girl smiled as she worked her magic on the system. "_And now for a song. What should it be…? Ah-ha! This one: Close to You_," With a click, the choosen song played, as she said, knocking out the communications.

"Again?! Damn," The security guard yelled once more. He was not paid for stressing out, nor deep-technical work.

-------

"_Oohhh yeah! Score! It's like taking materia from a chocobo_," She laughed, her voice filled with childish demeanor.

"Thanks Yuffie," The woman in white chuckled, as she did her own magic.

"_Yeah, yeah... Go do what you do best_," Yuffie lazily voiced in. "_Oh and look behind you_," Tifa back kicked behind her, as the woman directed, and grabbed the gun which plowed into the air. Tifa jumped onto the railing of the staircase and slid down to another level.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

"Thanks,"

The music echoed throughout the whole Shinra building. The communicators were indeed disabled, making everyone around, even the unaware workers, confused and disoriented. Tifa loaded the gun she had caught and ran to a door leading out of the stairwell and into the main building. A few more guards came, but Yuffie warned her before the attack. Having the knowledge beforehand, Tifa dodged every single one of their futile attempts and continued on her way.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

Keeping to the shadows, Tifa watched as the guardmen advanced. She had the upper hand of darkness. Throwing simple kicks, punches, and shooting at the guards, she instantly caused KOs to each attacker. Tifa didn't even have to look for her target, for she knew exactly where she was shooting, the inner thigh.

"_Tifa, there are no more guards on this level except the six on the elevator. Heh, they're still searching for you._"

"I got you. I'll be out as soon as I reach it," Tifa smiled her soft, angelic smile. The brown haired woman opened her white jacket and pulled out another pair of sunglasses. She pressed the elevator button for down and waited for the dinging of the door. When it dang, Aerith appeared from around the corner, clipboard in hand. Green eyes widened, and she gasped. Instinctively, Aerith ducked as Tifa's gun came into view.

_On the day that you were born _

_The angels got together _

_And decided to create a dream come true _

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold _

_And starlight in your eyes of blue _

As quickly as Aerith ducked, the elevator doors opened and revealed the six guards. And before any of them could take out their guns from their holster, she shot each of their thighs and knocked all out.

Aerith screamed, making Tifa look in her direction. "Please come here, Miss Gainsborough," Tifa kindly requested. The woman nodded and got up from her crouched position, slowly walking and scared out of her mind to the lady in white. "I want you to get on the floor in the elevator, slowly count to ten, and then ride the elevator down," The woman in pink nodded and did what she was told. Tifa shut the elevator door and walked away.

"_That was nice_," The childish voice laughed. Tifa ran to the edge of the level and jumped off the railing onto the next level down, beside a few more guards. "_Hey, when you're done with this, pick up some groceries 'cause we're out_,"

"I read you," Tifa winked as she back flipped and shot all the guards at their designated places.

_That is why all the girls in town _

_Follow you all around. _

_Just like me, they long to be _

_Close to you._

After a few more run-ins Tifa reached the fiftieth floor where it appeared clear. Since all the business people we're only located on the fortieth floor, Tifa didn't have to worry about shooting unarmed civilians. The woman clad in white ran to the elevator where Aerith was supposed to come out of, and if on cue the door opened with the woman was still counting. Aerith looked up and saw the smiling Angel.

"Now, I want you to slowly count to ten. And then guess what?" Tifa asked as she began to press the button for up.

"Ride the elevator down?" Aerith asked meekly, she covered her head, still in a crouched position.

"Nope. Ride the elevator back up," Aerith nodded and began to count. The elevator shut and rode up again.

"_Tifa, go into the elevator next to the one miss innocent went up in_," Yuffie snickered from Tifa's earpiece. Tifa nodded and entered the large space. "_Right. Three, two, one, and you're in a loop. Clear out,_"

"So, Yuffie, what do you want from the market?" Tifa asked as she ran up the stairs to the top balcony.

"Tifa you should know! The regular-- ramen!!" Yuffie's voiced echoed in cheer. Tifa nodded and continued running upward. "_There I got it, now they're taking the bait,_"

-------

"Damn this computer. Wait!! --I see her!! Tell the rest of the guards to go to the fortieth floor, I'm going to put the emergency brakes on elevator two,"

"Right, all units to the fortieth floor on the double," A man yelled, ordering the left-over guards in the room. All the guards left ran to the elevator on the fourtieth floor. As everyone reached it, the security manager switched the brakes on. The workers moved out of the way ignoring the men with guns in their hands, thinking it was a drill.

When the elevator door opened, but there was no one inside. "_Hey! What the hell are you pulling? There's no one in here_," They yelled through now-working communicators.

"What? But there she is right in front of you!" The manager exclaimed, believeing what he saw on screen.

-------

When Tifa reached the top of the stairs she ripped off her clothes and threw them to the ground. Underneath her clothes were an extra set of clothing with a parachute hooked to it. The Angel ran toward the end of the building and jumped off. Her chute opened and Tifa safely glided down.

"Alwright!!!" Tifa heard Yuffie's scream through the earpiece. Tifa smiled and let the wind ride past her glowing face. An Angel indeed.

Meanwhile at the other end Yuffie smirked and took off her earpiece. "Another job well done, this was the cleanest we've done," Yuffie grinned. She was sitting on a white leather chair surrounded by many of monitors and technical gagets. The girl turned her chair around and smiled at a handheld camcorder she held in her hand which was recording her every move. Photogenic and the like, she was. "And… cut!" Yuffie grinned and turned off the camcorder.

* * *

A/N: Continue! R&R. 


	3. The Policeman

**So Close**

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _The Policeman_

Yuffie grinned and rose from her comfortable chair. The short haired woman casually walked into her kitchen and out into her backyard filled with flowers and spiritual things. Yuffie looked up and saw the sun shining in her victory, making the young teen grin. "Too bad school's out… I just have one more year and then… I'll be able to go back to mom," Yuffie smiled as she diverted her gaze from the sun. Taking a few more steps she could already smell the natural aroma or her prized plants. Yuffie's grayish-blue eyes scanned the garden and then found instantly what she was looking for.

Bringing out her camcorder, she pressed the record button and walked over to her aim. "Hey Dad… how's six feet under doing for ya?" She asked as she placed her camera on top of his gravestone. "Yeah, yeah. Tifa's doing alright… same ol' same ol' and bossy as ever," Yuffie rambled as she plopped onto the earth's soil with a _thud_. "So is mom okay? Tifa's birthday is soon… I can't wait!" Yuffie grinned. She picked herself together and crawled over to her camera. "Let's see here… ah, there it is!" Yuffie bellowed as she searched through the memory. "Remember when mom used to tell me to do this… well… I'm a big girl now… seventeen!" Flipping the screen towards her father's grave which on its platform 'Godo Kisaragi' was written, she showed him a memory of her jumping punishment. "See there! Yeah there you old man, Tifa was picking on me again making me HAVE to jump!" Yuffie complained pointing at her camera, "And here… well that one's self-explanatory… but still. I mean if only I were older,"

Yuffie spent a few more minutes reminiscing with her father but then shortly realized the time. "Hey, I have to go since Tifa'll be here with my ramen soon! Bye!" She yelled out as she quickly got up and brushed the dirt off her khaki, unbuttoned shorts. Quickly running, she managed to get into the house in due time as Tifa opened the front door and placed the grocery bags down with a heavy sigh.

"Yuffie, why didn't you answer me when I yelled out for help?" Tifa asked as she shut the door with her butt. Yuffie grinned and noticed her change of clothes.

"Nice wardrobe?" Yuffie replied as she hurriedly grabbed some bags and brought them into the kitchen. Tifa sighed and grabbed the rest of the bags. "So… how much money did we make off this one 'gain?" Yuffie unconsciously asked. Tifa smiled and whispered into her ear. After a few seconds of processing the information into her cluttered mind Yuffie's eyes grew wide. "WHAT!"

Tifa giggled and winked. "He said if the Angel gets the job done early… we get extra,"

"Now I can buy more CD's for our next job!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs. Tifa walked toward her _sister_ and gave her a hug in reply. "Hey, I can't breath here, your big boobs are suffocating me," Yuffie managed to gasp.

Tifa blushed and let her go. Yuffie coughed began to take big breaths of air. "So Yuffie we set?" Tifa asked changing the subject. The short brown haired girl grinned and gave a thumb up. "Good, now we can monitor more stuff, not only do we have their world satellite we took out the president of the Mako generators, but we also have ours."

"Yeah Tifa, but we got a whole lot of money too!" Yuffie brought up again. Tifa looked toward her sister and sighed thenreverted back to her thinking.

Tifa Lockheart and Yuffie Kisaragi were two of the best paid assassins there was or at least Tifa was, because Yuffie only guided Tifa. They were very rich and had a lot of modernized things to help them on their job.

Their house was one of the largest in Midgar, where they lived, which meant they didn't have to worry about nosy neighbors. Yuffie was in charge of the computer, which was hooked up to their late father's invention, the world satellite, which could pinpoint anyone in the world from space.

With the Mako satellite Yuffie could now look into anything that was hooked up to Shinra's computers. Tifa smiled then looked away from the computers, there was no need to look at what they were doing now, right now Tifa need sleep, and that's what she did.

"Hey Tifa, you have to go to the Loveless tomorrow, Barret will be pissed if he doesn't see you again," Yuffie yelled. Tifa shook it off and walked upstairs to her bedroom to sleep. "Night little fighter," Yuffie called. Tifa smiled and then entered her room.

Yuffie looked back at her computers and smirked, police were entering the building. Yuffie got up to cook some ramen at the kitchen behind her. They didn't need to worry since Yuffie deleted the record of Tifa ever being there from the cameras.

Yuffie micro waved her food then took it out. When Yuffie looked at the monitors again she saw a red eye in one of them. The monitor was connected to the camera in the Shinra's main room. Yuffie walked up to the computer, sat down, and then began to eat. She didn't pay attention to the other monitors but only to the one.

The red eye disappeared and it showed whom it belonged to. He had long black hair and a red bandana tying it back. The navy eyed girl cocked her head at the man.

((Well isn't he a cutie, he looks like a scary vampire, but hey he's still sexy)) Yuffie thought to herself. Yuffie smirked at the man and then turned the volume up on that particular monitor.

"This hole," He said in a dark sexy tone, "what is a hole doing here?" He asked himself. The other cops in the room turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" One asked. The man in black looked at them then turned around.

"You're a rookie, don't ask questions, just do," Another said. Yuffie pouted then listened on. The man was dressed in all black, black pants, a black shirt, and black gloves. Well at least one, since on his left hand there was a golden shine to it.

Yuffie examined him a little more then he walked off. Another man came on the screen he looked about thirty and was smoking a cigarette. He looked like he hasn't shaved in a while and he had blonde hair.

"Hey dumb arsses, you don't know that man do ya," The man bellowed. He wore goggles on his head and a blue jacket. The officers looked at the man as if he were crazy.

"And what did he do that was so great," One asked. The blonde smirked. He flicked the cops off and followed the way the other man went. The cops snorted, "Amateurs."

Yuffie grinned. She liked how the blonde haired acted, to the point. But Yuffie was more interested in the red eyed man.

-------

"Highwind," The dark haired man said.

"What is it, Valentine," The blonde spoke coughing up some of his smoke from his lungs.

"I'll be right back, I need to check something," The man said, he left the blonde in a flash.

"Damn vampire," The blonde coughed. He then turned around the flirt with a worker.

"There was something about that whole," The haired man questioned, "It was no amateur assassin, this one was probably a master," He walked up to a woman at an attendance desk and asked her a question, "Miss, do you know if I can see any messages that were recently sent,"

The woman looked at him in disbelief and shook her head and said, "I'm sorry sir, that's classified," The man nodded then spoke again.

"I'm with the Turks ma'am, if you don't then I am afraid you'll lose you're job," He stated.

"Fine sir, but if I get caught,"

"You won't," The man looked at her computer and surfed through the late Shinra's outgoing mail. "Ah-ha," He whispered. An e-mail which was exactly what he was looking for was there. "Ma'am will you please excuse me," The lady nodded and left the room. The raven haired man searched though the mail and read everything, yet one in particular.

((If you take this job, then you will rid this demon from earth. Angel, we need your guidance to kick his ass strait to hell… all negotiations can be held in **heaven**)).

Nothing was making sense, a lot of people wanted to kill the president, but now he was certain, it was an inside job. He then looked at the incoming mail when he saw a music sign pop up. He clicked it and music began to play.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to_ --

The man turned it off and then exited everything off computer. "That music cut all the communication off, the person who did this is no average hacker, it couldn't have been the person who killed the president," The man said to himself. ((It must have been a woman… or two)) The woman came back into the room and bowed.

"Sir, a man is looking for you," The man got up and exited the room and to the elevator.

"Where have ya been, I've been looking for you for hours," The blonde yelled through his cigarette. The ebony haired man shook his head.

"Cid it had only been ten minutes since I left you," He stated.

"Well Vincent, I found something," Cid said. He led him toward the stairs and pointed toward clothing.

"Now it is confirmed, it _is_ a woman who killed Shinra," Vincent whispered. Cid nodded and they picked the evidence up and placed it in a bag.

"Now what," Cid asked. Vincent starred at the blonde then shut his red eyes.

"Now I ask permission from Tseng to be on this case," Vincent coldly declared. Cid nodded and they both head down the stairs and to the police station.

Cid drove to headquarters quickly and was greeted. "Why hello Valentine,"

A man with flaming red hair stood before them and smirked. "Tseng has been waiting for you guys,"

Vincent acknowledged him and began walking up the stairs to enter the building. " Reno," Vincent greeted.

"Damn you Reno," Cid spit out. He never liked the guy, so why start to like him now. Both of them entered the building to see two more people greet them, a machine cat and a tall bald headed guy.

"Rude, Cait Sith," Vincent bowed. Cid just snorted and looked away.

"Tseng wanted to give you this," The cat, Cait Sith, exclaimed. Rude didn't say anything so Vincent grabbed the letter from out of the machines hand and opened it.

"What does it say, Vince," Cid asked impatiently. Vincent re-read the letter then passed in on to the blonde. Cid read it and then cursed.

"Well I'll be damned," Cid whispered. Vincent sighed and continued to the main office. Cid followed shortly after Vincent's dismiss and cursed all the way. Vincent and Cid climbed a set of stairs then finally reached their destination.

A large double set of doors was before them, Cid stared in awe, but it didn't faze the dark haired man. Vincent pushed the large doors open and entered followed by Cid yet again.

A woman was waiting for them on top a desk. She had green eyes and short blonde hair. She wore a blue tuxedo and formal shoes. She smiled toward the two men and stood up.

"Well Mister Valentine, Highwind," The woman acknowledged. She slightly bowed and led the men to another office. "Mister Tseng is a busy man today, but somehow he managed to clear his schedule for you, Valentine,"

"Miss Zephyr, please, no need to be formal," Vincent commented.

"Elena, Vincent, call me Elena," Elena sternly said. The blonde woman opened the door to another room, it was dark and warm at the same time. Elena scooted the two men inside and shut the door leaving them alone in a dark room.

"Vincent Valentine of the Turks, a rookie, and Highwind, Vincent's assistant," A masculine voice said out of no where. There was a fire on the other side of the room and a chair upfront of it. Vincent pinpointed the voice to be located by the chair.

"Tseng, leader of the Turks," Vincent stated. Cid snorted at lit another cigarette. "Rufus is the president of the Mako Company now, do you want us to protect him incase the attacker comes back?"

A man with long dark hair stood up from behind the chair and walked toward the two men. "Did you read the letter, Valentine?" Tseng asked calmly. He walked over to the side of the wall and moved the curtains aside.

Vincent nodded and Cid snorted again while puffing into the air. "You promoted me to be a Turk," Vincent stated.

"I leave you with the Angel case, I'll have Reno and Rude protect the President. I trust you know why," Tseng affirmed. Both men nodded and left out the door. Elena smiled and entered the leader of the Turks office.

Cid smirked, "You know she digs him," Vincent looked at Cid forward again.

"Only you would think that, Highwind, only you," Vincent coolly said. That made Cid grin and puff some more smoke.

-------

"Tifa, wake up," Yuffie yelled. Tifa abruptly awoke from her dream and looked out her window, it was still night.

"What is it Yuffie," Tifa asked hiding her disappointment from her sister.

"Come here," Yuffie urged. Yuffie was downstairs, eating as usual. Tifa got up from her bed and walked casually down the steps.

"Yes," Tifa asked. She looked in the direction of what Yuffie was looking at and she saw _him_. "Cloud…" Tifa stuttered.

A man with blonde spiked up hair was standing at the entrance of the house with a box in hand. "Happy Birthday, Teef," Cloud said with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: The song that has been played over many times is not mine, it is owned by the Carpenters and if you had guessed it's called "Close to You" 


	4. The Loveless

**So Close **

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _The Loveless_

Tifa's eyes fluttered open to not see Cloud anywhere. ((It was another dream…)) Tifa thought sadly. She had been having dreams about Cloud more and more after the last time they saw each other.

The last time they saw each other was on her birthday, when she just turned twenty. Cloud gave her a pair of genuine earrings and they were so beautiful it must have cost him a fortune. After that day he vanished. Yuffie always had her camcorder around, so when Tifa missed him she'd always watch the recordings of him.

Thatbirthday was almostthree year ago and Tifa was beginning to give up hope. He always complained about work and was always gone. Her childhood friend, her first love, her best friend, never had time for her.

So when Tifa's parents died, more like murdered, she moved to Midgar. Soon after she took a part-time job baby sitting and that's where she found Yuffie and her dad. Yuffie's dad instantly took Tifa in and they all became good friends, or family. After Yuffie's father died, Tifa was in the will, and she promised to take good care of Yuffie until Yuffie becomes of age, they both inherited the fortune and also the _project _Yuffie's dad was working on. Yuffie, being the computer genius, figured out how the work the computers quickly which meant Tifa didn't have to do all the electronics.

They took up the assassin job as soon as the job was opened. Yuffie, the coordinator, and Tifa, the combatant, together they were invincible. Tifa smiled at that, it had only beentwo yearssince they started to be 'The Angel', and they had achieved greatly.

"Tifa breakfast is on the table," Yuffie yelled from downstairs, she was probably watching Saturday morning cartoons and stuffing her face in the process. "Your shift starts in two hours. I'd get eating and showering if I were you, fighter girl,"

"Thank-you Yuffie," Tifa smiled, she walked casually down the steps and into the large white colored kitchen. Everything was spotless and shining, just the way Tifa liked it.

Tifa eat her toast and eggs and then walked back up the stairs for a bath. When Tifa was out of site, Yuffie began to grin and got up from her chair.

Tifa stripped her sleep wear of and turned the water on for a bath. The dark haired woman grabbed a towel from the towel rack and tied it around her fit body. The fighter combed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Cloud…" Tifa whispered. Tifa turned to the tub and shut it off. Slowly taking off her towel, she slipped into the warm substance.

_-------_

_"Cloud," Tifa yelled in excitement. The blonde turned around and hugged the woman. He ruffled her hair and held her close to him. _

_"Teef, I have to go, I have another mission," Cloud said to her in a normal voice. "If I don't make it, I just wanted to say I'll miss you," _

_Tifa's wine eyes opened wide then she shut them. She nodded her head and looked back at Cloud. "Cloud, I'll miss you too, please don't die on me," _

_"Promise me Teef, that when I get back you'll be waiting," Cloud smiled. A tear almost slipped passed Tifa's eye, but she held back. _

_((Cloud, don't you love me, please I need to know)) Tifa screamed in her head. Her pride wouldn't let her say that though, her only reply was a ghostly smile. _

_"Teef, you're my best friend," Cloud said still hugging the frail girl. Tifa almost collapsed, for her heart broke in two again. She turned her head away from his intoxicating scent and softly sniffled. _

_"And are you," She quietly said. Her grip tightened on the young man then let go. ((I love you)) Tifa whispered in her confused, broken mind. _

_"Well I got to mosey, bye Teef," Cloud said with a cheerful grin. His usual static features disappeared and were replaced with a mask of happiness. Tifa would have laughed at that, but she was in no predicament to. Cloud released his grip on his friend and walked away. _

_"Goodbye," Tifa whispered. Her earrings were dangling in the wind and also her broken heart. _

-------

Tifa emerged from the cold water. She slowly stood up and wrapped her cold body around the towel. Tifa stepped out of the tub to change, and as if on cue Yuffie busted through the door with her camcorder in hand.

"Well lookie here, the great fighter, Tifa, is just getting out of her bath," Yuffie smirked aiming her camcorder at the tall woman. The short haired girl had always taped everything about her sister ever since her parents died and even before. Tifa just smiled and shook her head in disappointment.

"Yuffie," Tifa sternly said. Yuffie took the camcorder away from her navy-blue eye and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"You can't catch the great ninja, Yuffie, ever," Yuffie grinned. The short brown haired girl reached for Tifa's towel to only receive a slap. "Ouch," Yuffie frowned. Quickly recovering, Yuffie grinned, "Let's see what's under that towel of yours,"

"Okay, let's see if your fighting skill has improved," Tifa smirked. Still holding onto her camcorder, Yuffie reached for Tifa's towel again. She successfully tore it off making Tifa grab the bath curtains for cover.

Yuffie smirked and winked, "Aw, you're a little modest," Tifa frowned and Yuffie attacked. A high kick from the short girl was easily deflected and a roundhouse punch was dodged.

Yuffie's efforts were useless. Tifa smiled and then kicked Yuffie. Having only little space, since they were fighting in the bathroom, Yuffie flew only a few feet. Yuffie easily caught herself and somersaulted off the toilet.

Tifa saw this and flung her long hair at Yuffie, making her lose her balance. Yuffie slipped and landed in the cold water in the tub, along with her camcorder. Tifa smiled and left with the bathroom curtains tied around her. Yuffie pouted and got herself up. Tifa yet again won.

"No fair," Yuffie wined, "No fair,"

"Life's a game with no rules, Yuffie, learn that," Tifa winked. The brown headed fighter walked toward her room and shut the door. Yuffie snorted and left to her room across the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll learn that… when chocobo's fly," Yuffie added.

Tifa closed her blinds and dropped the bathroom curtains from her wet body. With a smile upon her face, Tifa quickly changed into her work outfit and awaited Yuffie.

"Yuffie, do you need a ride before I leave to work," Tifa yelled. The wine eyed girl traveled down the long stairs and into the large living room.

"No, I'll walk, just go to work," Yuffie assured from her room. "I don't want to hear Barret bitch on the phone again," The shorter girl added. Tifa smiled at that and exited out of the manor.

Tifa plopped her things into her convertible and got into the car. She backed out with ease and drove to her destination.

Yuffie smiled and went down stairs to eat some more. Tifa worked at a bar called _The Loveless_, or better known at _Seventh Heaven_. In the day it was a regular old bar, but at night it was the coolest nightclub in Midgar.

Being twenty, Tifa managed to pull some strings with her old friend, Barret, and got the job as a waitress. Yuffie wasn't allowed in, not only because she was sixteen, but it was also because she was on bad terms with Barret. Yuffie grinned at that and began to cook ramen.

-------

Tifa arrived at the Loveless on time, as usual, and began to serve drinks. Barret smiled and thanked Tifa for actually arriving without her sister.

"Yo' Tifa, thanks again fo' takin' today's shift fulltime," Barret exclaimed.

Tifa looked at her manager in awe then managed to speak. "Fu-fu-fulltime?" She questioned. Barret nodded and smirked. "But… Mister Wallace-"

"Is' Barret, don' go formal on me Tifa, yo' da' last person I wan' eva goin' formal," Barret ordered with a friendly sigh. Tifa smiled and restarted what she was going to say.

"But, Barret, night shift is when _Seventh Heaven_ starts," Tifa corrected. Barret nodded and began to mix drinks.

"Yo' deserved it," Barret grinned. Tifa smiled and excused herself from the bar. Tifa wanted to call Yuffie and tell her she wasn't going to be home until late. Tifa found a quiet corner and began to dial her sister's PHS.

"Hey, this is Yuffie the greatest ninja in the world… I'm kicking ass right now or eating, leave a message," Yuffie's answering machine screamed. Tifa sighed and left her a message.

"That's weird, Yuffie never forgets to answer her PHS," Tifa whispered to herself, "She must be out and forgot it,"

-------

"Hey Valentine, now that we're on this case, where do you plan on looking," Cid yelled through his cigarette. Vincent looked at the blonde and directed him to where he was going. "Oh, the music store… why," He asked.

"There was interference in the Mako generator system, it was music, it's self-explanatory," Vincent stated coldly. Cid shivered and drove him to the music store. Vincent got out of the car and waved the blonde off.

"Damn crazy ass vampire," Cid cursed as he drove off. Vincent brushed that comment off and walked into the store.

Yuffie was in the store buying new music for her and her sister's usage when she spotted the cop in the entrance way. He was wearing his normal black outfit but no red bandana. Yuffie blushed and out headphones on her ears.

Vincent casually walked into the building and spotted a section where the song might be. As he looked through the section Yuffie took the headphones off and skated toward the mysterious looking man.

Yuffie grinned and picked up the c.d. which she thought he might have wanted. It was the c.d. to the song she played at the Shinra Company for Mako generators. Vincent put headphones on and listened to some music, none were the ones he where looking for.

Yuffie skated passed the man and looked devilishly at him. She passed him one more time and then skated, with her skate blades, toward her prey. Yuffie grinned and scanned the c.d. to the computer Vincent was listening to.

Vincent looked up to see a childish girl scan a c.d. in his machine. When he looked at her, he could have sworn his heart stopped. He made no movement when she put a number into the computer but he did make a tiny movement when she left his side and skated onward.

Yuffie took a last look at the man and winked. She saw him blush a little and Yuffie exited. When the music began to play Vincent's eyes widened, it was the song that was on the computer at the Shinra Company.

"What," Vincent whispered in disbelief. "That girl,"

-------

Rufus Shinra walked down to his _new_ office and smirked. He loved to be in control and loved being at the top. "Men, I'm having new body guards, Turks, please treat them with respect. Tonight I'm going to meet them at a Club, so take care of things topside." Rufus grinned.

The guards smirked and dismissed themselves.

-------

Vincent returned to the headquarters as soon as possible, or as soon as Cid got there to pick him up. When he arrived he automatically headed toward his office. His office, because he was a rookie, was on the bottom floor and it suited him just fine. As Vincent went down the elevator he reminisced what happened earlier.

_The mysterious girl left Vincent and skated away. He could tell she wasn't a normal teen. After she was out of sight the music started to play. _

_It was the same music from the Shinra building, the same exact song. Vincent looked over to where the short brown haired girl was a minute ago and cursed at her absence. She had to be a part of Angel or something so Vincent thought. _

_Vincent took the headphones off and headed toward the counter for more questions. When he arrived to the cash register the person who was there directed him to the main office. The person brought him to the workers room and told him to go down the elevator to the bottom. _

_Vincent nodded and opened to elevator. A few people were inside, probably from the store upstairs. Vincent took a glance at the two men who shared the ride with him, turned around, and shut the elevator door. _

_Having a photographic memory really does come in handy. The Turk rookie remembered studying the wanted files, and somehow the two men behind him looked suspiciously familiar. _

_Using his memory he scanned through the wanted papers in his mind and finally found what he was looking for. Vincent was one hundred percent correct, they were wanted and that made Vincent shake his head in disappointment. _

_The elevator hit the fifth floor which meant they have six more floors till his destination. Suddenly the dark man turned around and kicked one of the two men down. The other saw this and took out his gun but, Vincent saw before this and brought out his gun too. _

_The both guns were planted into each others faces and both people were daring each other to pull the trigger. The man sighed leaving himself open for a second, taking advantage of the situation Vincent closed the distance between them and hit the end of the gun on top of the mans head, causing him to black out. _

_The elevator door opened cueing Vincent to leave. He grabbed the two criminals and dragged them out placing both of them off, out of his way. After he put the men away, Vincent walked leisurely to his goal. _

_Vincent reached a rusty old door and opened it. Surprisingly it had a beautiful interior. Vincent nodded in approval and continued walking the long hallway. After a few minutes of walking Vincent found himself at another door with two guards outside of it. _

_"State your presence," One guard said. _

_"I am Turk Valentine and I come here on a mission, the rest you may not know," _

_"Understood," The other replied. He opened his coat flap and talked into its secret walky-talky. _

_"…" _

_"You may enter Mister Valentine," He said as he opened the door and requested he follow him. Vincent nodded and followed him inside the room. _

_"I see you are a Turk," A dark voiced man said. Vincent looked into the direction of the voice and saw a large man. _

_"Don Corneo," Vincent greeted. The security guard bowed at the two men and left. _

_"So what brings you to Wall Market, especially a Turk," Corneo spat. Vincent didn't like the guy one bit, but dismissed it. _

_"I heard that you know every little thing that goes in the city," _

_"Yeah, yeah, make it quick I'm a busy man," _

_"Don Corneo, have you heard of 'The Angel'," _

_"The Angel… yes, it's the damn whores who kill anyone and everyone who get in their way," _

_"…" _

_"Just a few weeks ago, I got a letter from The Shinra saying that… well never mind," Corneo laughed. He walked closer to the dark man and patted him on the shoulder. "I see that since you are a Turk you have no time for ideal chit-chat, so here's all the things you need to know about the Angel project," _

_"Angel Project…?" _

_"Yeah, since the Angel started, abouttwo yearsago, we've been collecting all the information on them. It seems like they are paid assassins, not normal computer hacking fuckers," _

_Corneo lifted his hand off Vincent's stiff shoulder and handed him the file from on the desk. "So these are **all** the leads to the Angel?" _

_Don Corneo nodded and smirked, "If you need anyone to help you with that stiff shoulder of yours, call me and I'll hook you up with the Honey Bee Inn, they have some hot babes there," Corneo drooled. _

_"You might want to tell your men that there are two crooks outside, take them into the police station," Vincent ordered and he shut the door. ((So if 'The Angel' isn't just a normal computer hacking genius, they're paid assassins… and if they're paid then that means we have more leads)) _

The elevator opened and Vincent walked out of it and entered his gloomy office. As he sat down his phone rang. The red eyed man sighed and picked the phone up.

"Hey Vampire, turn the T.V. on and change it to the channelfive news," Cid screamed through the PHS. Vincent got up and did what the elder man told him to. "You'll never believe it man, but shit, see for yourself,"

"…"

"Bye, vamp-boy," Cid grinned then hung the phone up. Vincent hung up and turned the news on louder. A woman was on it reporting the daily news when the headlines on the bottom popped up reading, 'Shinra Attack'.

The news lady then began to speak, "We come here live to update the people of Midgar about this terrible loss. The former leader of the Shinra Mako Company had recently died by what we receive, an Assassin.

"We have an eye-witness here right now with us, her name is Aerith Gainsborough, an assistant of the Company. Miss Gainsborough may I ask you what happened earlier,"

"Yes, yes you may," Aerith smiled.

"Good, now, did you see the assassin,"

"Yes, but at the time she was wearing her sunglasses. Oh and the second time I saw her… never mind she was wearing glasses but not the same pair if that helps you out,"

"Ah, so do you have any leads to whom this assassin is,"

"No, but I think I can remember what features she had. Lets see here… she had long beautiful dark hair, and wore all white, I could tell she was rich, I mean not many people in the slums, where I was from, dresses up and looks so pretty," Aerith explained.

"Well you heard it ladies and gents, if you see a person who looks like that, call us up, and thank-you Miss Gainsborough have a nice day,"

Vincent nodded and shut the T.V. off. "More leads to_ The Angel_," Vincent whispered. He walked over to his desk and researched everything he could find about The Angel, for they weren't getting off that easily this time.

-------

"Tifa, Ima take Marlene off ta bed, open up da place when da costumers come," Barret exclaimed. Tifa nodded and began to clean up the bar for her first nighttime shift.

"Drive careful Barret and tell Marlene to have a good night with the babysitter,"

"No need fo' dat, I'll leave ya here to run da place. I haven't been spendin' a lot a time with Marlene, so ask around if ya need help,"

Tifa sweat dropped and smiled ((He gives me too much credit)). "Thank-you Barret, I owe you a lot," Tifa exclaimed. Barret and his daughter left leaving Tifa and a few more people to clean the mess. Tifa smiled and began to clean again.

-------

"Damn, I shouldn't have shown that cop the music, but it felt kinda right," Yuffie complained. It was getting dark outside and Yuffie just got home about a few hours ago. "Oh Leviathan, I forgot to turn on my PHS, Tifa's going to be mad,"

Yuffie dialed the woman's number and began to play with her camcorder. Tifa answered and Yuffie grinned. "Hey Teef," She said in a low manly voice.

"Cloud is that you?" Tifa squealed.

"NO!" Yuffie laughed. Hearing a sniff on the other side of the phone Yuffie stopped her laughing. "I'm sorry,"

"No it's okay I need to get over him anyways,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, oh Yuffie, I won't be home until late, if you read your messages, because I'll be at the bar,"

"Heh, the old man finally let you work nightshifts," Yuffie grinned.

"Yuffie," Tifa frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, oh Tifa, I got some new music,"

"That's great. Well duty calls bye Yuffie,"

"Bye, lover girl," Yuffie winked and shut her PHS.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if your confused... hehe, I need to fix my writing and writing style... ((sigh)). Review! 


	5. Seventh Heaven

**So Close**

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

Neko-Yuff16: Hehe, thanks for the review, yes of course there will be Shera/ Cid, I love that couple.

* * *

**Chapter 4**:_ Seventh Heaven_

Yuffie watched her camcorder. The memories, the happy times, the sad times everything. Yuffie remembered when her parents were still alive, every time she did something bad her mom told her to scrunch on the ground and hop.

Yuffie laughed. So now every time she'd get mad now Yuffie would do what her mother told her. Oh course Tifa wasn't her real sister, the Kisaragi family had _adopted_ her before they passed away, but to Yuffie Tifa was still her sister.

Yuffie grinned and turned off the camcorder. Getting up from the couch where she laid, Yuffie walked over to the monitoring room and began to surf the _world_ or Midgar.

"Let's see here, I can visit the Turks section, or I can see what happening at the Shinra Company. Better yet I can spy on my gothic friend… oh I hope he didn't figure out who I was," Yuffie exclaimed to herself. There were about twenty monitors on and too many to choose from. Yuffie was about to switch all the monitors to one, when she spotted a spiky headed blonde from outside her house.

"Hmm, there's only one person I know who can pull a ridiculous chocobo hairdo like that," The ninja wannabe squealed. Yuffie got up and rushed to the door the blonde was at and quickly opened the door before he could knock.

"Hey there Spikes," Yuffie greeted. The blonde man looked down at the girl and gave her an acknowledged nod.

"Who are you? Is Tifa here?"

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, sister of Tifa, and no she's not here she's at the club,"

"What club?" The man asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Hey since I can't go in," ((Yeah right)) "Can you go there for me and tell Tifa something," Yuffie exclaimed totally ignoring the blond's question.

"Sure, but where is this _club_?"

"In the sector seven slums, it's called Seventh Heaven, I'm sure you've heard of it, mister serious," Yuffie joked. The man shook his head and left. "Hey wait, you can't go in there looking like you just won a war,"

The man turned back and smiled, "Well Yuffie, we just did win a war,"

-------

"Tifa, I think everything is ready, I'll unlock the doors," A work person yelled. Tifa nodded and wiped the sweat forming on her eyebrow. The music started to play and the people all rushed in. Tifa smiled and began serving drinks.

**-------**

**/RING… RING… R-/**

"…"

"Hey Vince, I'm coming down to your office and bringing your vampire butt out of that cave of yours," Cid bellowed on the PHS. Vincent sighed and hung up the phone.

After a few seconds of silence Vincent's door barged opened revealing a smoking Cid and his Venus Gospel, or his spear, pointing at his face.

"Get chur ass up Vampire, I'm taking you out to have some relaxation time. You're working overtime and need to get some sun in ya,"

"… Cid, I believe you are pointing that spear-"

"Yeah, well if ya don't move your ass in my count of three, the Venus Gospel will be pointing up your ass,"

"…"

"Okay, it's settled then," Cid smirked through his cigarette. Vincent got up and put all of his paperwork away. Placing his spear down Cid spoke again, "Hey, you won't mind if I leave my baby here, right,"

Vincent looked at the spear then grabbed his coat and left. Cid smirked and placed his spear down, shutting the lights off and locking the door behind him.

After getting out of the building, Cid led the man to his new creation. "I call this baby, the Tiny Bronco,"

The car was red and it resembled a Z-28 convertible. "I fixed this baby up in about two weeks, just wait next time I'll be designing a space ship for outer space,"

Cid smirked and got into his car allowing the dark man to get in also. Cid Highwind then sped off into the crowded city of Midgar.

Vincent looked over to the smoking blonde and Cid looked back at him getting what he was implying. "Heh, I forgot, well there's this hot bar that going down tonight, it's called the Seventh Heaven. It's also ladies night, and you need relaxation time, so I thought bringing you there would cool you down. I mean you've been cooped up in the dark room for hours now,

"And if you must, you can ask people if they know anything about your Angel. And since the big boy himself, Rufus, is coming there you might actually get some answers,"

Vincent absorbed all the information Cid gave out and turned his head toward the road. Cid smirked and turned his head also. Vincent could see flashing lights coming from a small part in the slums and guess it was the bar. He was right.

Cid smirked and dropped Vincent off at the front, "Now don't steal any girls while I park," The blonde grinned. Vincent shook his head and entered the bar. When he walked through all Vincent could hear was loud music and people screaming.

There was flashing lights all around the dance floor and guards all over the place, probably for the new Shinra president. Walking around, Vincent saw his four Turk friends, Elena, Reno, Rude, and Reeve.

"Hello Vincent," Reno smirked. He was sitting down at a table with the rest of the Turks as usual, and he and rude were drinking and smoking.

" Reno," Vincent acknowledged. Reno smirked and grabbed a random girl and started to kiss her. Elena rolled her eyes and Reeve laughed. "Rude, Elena, Reeve,"

"…" Rude nodded.

"Hey," Elena waved.

"Hi-ya," Reeve grinned. Vincent then walked away and found himself at the bar table where he saw a beautiful woman serving drinks to drunkards. Sitting down he called over the woman.

"Miss,"

"Hey, what would you like," The large breasted woman yelled. Since the music was loud Vincent had no other choice then to raise his voice.

"Do you have any-"

"He'd like one of those," Cid interrupted pointing to the strongest drink there was. "Make that two, hot stuff," He winked. The blonde sat next to him and began to flirt with the women around him. Vincent looked over at the dark brown haired woman mixing their drinks and became mesmerized. She had talent, a perfect form, Vincent noted. The woman smiled and gave them their drinks.

"Cid, I believe our drinks are ready," Vincent loudly said tapping the man's back.

"Yeah, yeah, I think that girl digs me," Cid winked looking at a woman with brown hair and glasses. Vincent turned to his drink and studied it. Cid chugged his drink down and left the bar table to _talk_ with that girl, leaving Vincent alone.

Vincent swallowed his drink and ordered another… this was going to be a long night.

-------

"Yuffie, are you sure?"

"Yeah I am Spikes, now go in there and sweep her off her feet," Yuffie grinned. The two recently arrived and still the night was young.

"Hey Yuffie it was nice meeting you, thanks by the way," The man said. Yuffie just winked and pushed him into the crowd. Yuffie smiled and followed him shortly after.

((Mission: Get-Spiky-and-Sister-Together, has begun)) Yuffie thought as she followed the spiky headed man. Even though she told him she wasn't supposed to be there Yuffie would do anything to protect her sister, even though she doesn't seem like the person who would be overprotected.

Tifa smiled as she served yet another drink to a drunkard. The brown haired girl giggled at the man who kept on ordering the same drink with out getting drunk, and it was the strongest drink she had.

The man smiled and drank again, Tifa smiled and blushed. More men came towards her making Tifa snap out of her thoughts.

"What would you guys like," Tifa yelled, trying to make it clear over the loud music. The men smiled and grabbed her.

"Babe, you're new so why don't you and us guys dance then go upstairs afterwards," One suggested. Tifa made a disgusted face and quickly got out of their grasp.

"No thanks," Tifa frowned turning back to her _mixing_. The men grinned and pulled her back, only receiving air. The men gasped and looked around for her.

"Hey, baby, we didn't tell you to leave," Another man screamed. At that, Vincent looked up and saw some men harassing the _cute _bartender. Getting up, smoothly, Vincent walked over to the men.

"I'm sorry _sirs_, but I have to work and-"

"Yeah right baby, you'll come whether you want to or not," He said as he reached for Tifa's hand again. Tifa wasn't about to start a fight, since this is her first time doing full-shift, but if the occasion called, and it did, she wasn't going to back down. As the man reached for her another man's came in between them to stop it.

"I believe the lady does not want to," Vincent coolly said. The other man smirked and brought his hand back.

"So you want to fight," He asked, while his buddies grinned and agreed. Vincent shook his head.

"I have no time for you. Leave now, if you want to live,"

"Heh, you think you're tough, well show us what you got,"

"I'd rather save bloodshed for a last resort,"

"Then die,"

"Wait," Tifa interrupted. All the men looked at her then looked back at each other. "Please, don't fight. But if you must fight outside,"

"Heh, we'll fight where we please, huh dark man,"

"…" Vincent didn't agree. The man spat at him, but Vincent luckily dodged it. Vincent raised his clawed hand, covered by a glove and his long shirt, and grabbed the man's pressure point. The man yelled, making his buddies get angry. "Please leave,"

"No," They yelled back. Vincent let go of the limp man and walked over to the others.

"If you do not, then I'm afraid I will have to arrest you for harassing this young lady," Vincent calmly replied showing his Turk badge. The men's faces turned petrified, then they grabbed their buddy and left.

"Thank-you," Tifa smiled. Vincent nodded and turned around. "My name is Tifa by the way,"

Vincent turned around and nodded. "… and mine is Vincent," Tifa smiled and began to serve again. Vincent walked off into the crowd.

A certain blonde saw the whole thing, making him angry, ((What is he doing with my _best friend_)). He wanted to walk up to the girl and yell at her but then realized he was… jealous, for the first time, jealous.

He casually walked up and smirked, waiting for the girl to notice him. "What would you like today," She asked.

"I'd like the strongest drink you've got," He grinned. Tifa smiled, not making eye contact with the man, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, we're out, what else would you like, sir," She said, still not looking up. The man mentally cursed and then ordered again.

"What about second strongest,"

"Nope,"

"Third,"

"Sorry,"

"Damn it, what about a tequila,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Shit and they call this a fucking bar," He cursed out loud, not meaning to. The woman looked up in astonishment to only meet eyes with familiar bluish eyes.

Tifa's heart missed a beat, they locked their eyes for a moment and pulled them apart, well Tifa did. ((No it can't be him, he- he's gone, Cloud's gone…))

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse," He managed to softly say through the loud background music. Tifa looked back into his eyes, hers almost in tears.

"It's okay, um, is it okay if I ask your name," Tifa managed to ask.

"Only if you come with me to the dance floor," He replied. Tifa smiled, she liked him… he was different.

"Okay," Tifa smiled. She called over her friend, who was mixing up a drink, and asked him to substitute for her. He agreed and Tifa took off her apron. The man smiled and walked her to the opening of the table, where they went off into the dance floor.

-------

"Damn it woman, you're stepping on my toes again," Cid cursed through his cigarette.

"I'm sorry," The woman said, her glasses slipping of the bridge of her nose. Cid frowned and cursed again.

"What's your name," Cid demanded. The woman smiled gentle and they danced again.

"Shera,"

-------

"Damn, I lost them," Yuffie cursed out loud. "Now I can't video tape them." The ninja had easily followed them into the crowd and easily lost them in the crowd, which made the short haired girl pissed.

Searching more, Yuffie spotted a familiar person in the crowd. ((Wait… it's the policeman!)) Sweat dropping, Yuffie stepped back and began to run only to hit another person. It was a woman with short blonde hair.

"Watch it," She yelled. Yuffie grinned and walked pasted her and her guy friend. "Tseng, now where were we,"

"Right here," Tseng smirked. Elena smiled and they began to dance again.

Yuffie walked casually out of the sweaty dance floor and back to point A, the bar. ((Okay, now what is _he_ doing here, he better not have figured my sister out, or… no way, I'll kick his Vampire ass before that happens)) Yuffie thoughtfully thought. Yuffie was wearing her usual khaki shorts and green sleeveless turtle neck, the only thing covering her mostly up was a dark green duster (a/n: The sweater thing Rinoa wears in FFVIII).

Sitting down on a chair, Yuffie began to search for her sister and Spiky.

-------

Tifa was having the time of her life and he was an excellent dancer, which made the fighter blush. The man reminded her so much of Cloud, but it couldn't be him, she reminded herself.

Tifa and the blonde haired man walked out of the club and up the stairs to a balcony for some quiet time.

"Look at that," Tifa smiled. It was a shooting star.

"Make a wish," The blonde said as he covered Tifa's eyes. Tifa smiled and shut her eyes.

((_Never thought I could look at you this way_

_No longer young enough to be blind_

_Or am I being blind now?_

_These strong bonds even stronger now_

_I wonder if you could see that now_

_Or do you see right through me?_

_Grown a strong passion for you_))

The man brought his hands back and closed his eyes. Sighing he walked backward to see the beauty in full view. Tifa's closed eyes began to shimmer.

((_You hold your tongue_

_And I try to speak, but nothing expressed_

_Some angry punches here and there_

_To spiel this angst out_

_Then again I feel so comfortable around you_

_I sometimes go too far_

_You just smirk and say nothing_

_If only passion were red and radiated_

_Maybe you could see then_))

Tifa began to open her eyes but then quickly shut them, in fear that her true wish wouldn't be granted.

((_Not the type to shy away so easily_

_Yet I feel the butterflies_

_Your stare makes me at ease_

_When you speak I wish you would more_

_I would sacrifice our friendship_

_Just to tell you one day about my affection for you_))

Finally the tears spilled out. Tifa opened her eyes and smiled. "Cloud, I'm sorry," She said to the distant star.

"Don't worry Teef… I'll always protect you,"

Tifa turned around and saw the same man, giving him a questioning look. He smirked and walked up to her.

"Tifa Lockheart, I've missed you," The blond said. Tifa's eyes widened and her mouth formed the perfect 'o' at the realization.

"Cl- Clou- Cloud… is that really you?" Tifa asked as her heart began to form back together again.

* * *

A/n: I was going to go on, but there will be a second part. The poem that I used to express Tifa's wish/ feelings is called _Strong Bonds_. It was created by a great writer named _Pearl_ or better known as **Eloquent-Fighter**. And just like every chapter, if there is any mess ups tell me! 


	6. The Reunions

**So Close **

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**:_ The Reunions _

Tifa turned around to meet her wine eyes with the strangers blue eyes. ((Wait... his eyes... I noticed them before, it's defiantly Cloud's))

"Cloud... why didn't you say anything?" Tifa sniffed as she allowed Cloud's gloved hand to dispose of the watery substance forming in her eyes.

"Tifa, I thought we were done for out there. One year was it?" Cloud asked. Tifa slowly nodded and walked back to the balcony door.

"Come on, Cloud, I have to shut the place down, then we can talk about your journey in SOLDIER," Tifa slightly smiled. Cloud nodded and followed her.

-------

Yuffie sighed and looked upward, she was just about to search again for Cloud and Tifa and dodge the vampire policeman, when she spotted a shadow up above in the private quarters where high ranking people sit.

((Wait... who would be up there now. I thought no one was supposed to be up there when Barret isn't around)) Yuffie puzzled. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she got up from the chair, camera in hand, and walked to the stairs leading to the higher room, dodging the dancing people.

-------

The long haired man shook his head in disapproval and walked toward the bar again. ((So far I know that it's an inside job, the Angel is paid from someone inside the company, and that someone wanted to kill Shinra... but who was it?))

As Vincent sat down, he remembered Cid telling him Rufus was at the club while driving, and it clicked. ((Maybe I could ask him myself...)) Taking his bandana off, Vincent sighed and tied his long raven hair back in a low pony tail. He then walked back into the crowd and to the stairs leading up to the private quarters.

-------

Yuffie sighed she was finally out of the frying pan… and into the oven. With her stormy orbs, she could see the policeman coming her way.

((Oh crap, I have to hide)) The short brown haired girl thought desperately. As the dark man approached Yuffie looked around more quickly. ((Ah-ha)) Yuffie grinned as she hid behind the stairs.

As soon as she took cover the policeman came into full view. ((He really is cute up close…)) Yuffie thought. ((No, bad Yuffie mustn't think bad thoughts… but hey he is a vampire… a cute one at that… huh?)). As Yuffie examined him she noticed a gold shimmerthrough a cut on his glove. ((Wow, that looks neat, like the shine on a new materia.))

Vincent swore he saw someone there a minute ago but he quickly dismissed it and walked up the stairs. ((My only concern is getting answers from Rufus Shinra)) He thought.

After the man had passed, Yuffie smiled and used her ninja techniques she learned from her teacher and sister, and cautiously followed the determined raven haired man.

Vincent reached the top and nodded. There was a guard outside of the door making Vincent sigh.

"State your presence," she asked.

"I am a Turk. I have business matters that only Shinra and I may speak of,"

The woman guarding the door nodded and opened the door. Vincent gave her one of his 'I-don't-care-but-thank-you' stares and proceeded.

Yuffie stopped and watched the scene play before her. ((Gawd, now I can't spy on them, this sucks))

-------

As Vincent entered the woman instantly shut the door behind him. Rufus looked up at the disturbance and noticed the cop standing there.

"Well, hello," Rufus smiled. "What may I do for you? Have you found out who killed my father, yet?"

Vincent gave him a cool stare then began to speak, "Yes I have, for the most part. I came here to clear that up, president,"

Rufus's face fell down a little then came back to its cocky position. The darkness, coldness, and cramped space of the room didn't bother Vincent like it would any other person, but it made Rufus a little uneasy since there were two built guards beside him and a scary looking man upfront of him.

"What questions?"

"I have a file, The Angel Project. It has almost every detail of them and it says only high authority can connect to them, so someone with very much money, high authority, and hates your father had paid them to kill him. Don Corneo also told me that he got a letter from Shinra but he didn't tell me what. So what I'm asking here is, 'do you have any answers?'"

Rufus took his hands from off the table and brushed his white sleeves on his tux, then brought his hands up to his chin. Vincent didn't seem amused but stood there silently waiting for his reply.

"No I don't," He bluntly stated. Rufus stood up and then walked over to Vincent. "But I'll get my men on it, there are many enemies my father had, he was too… well lets leave that for next time," Rufus whispered. He then brought his hands up to Vincent's shoulders and motioned him to leave.

As uncomfortable as Vincent was, he still didn't get his answers. Vincent stated blankly into the son of Shinra's eyes and then turned around. Rufus smirked and then let go of the man in black's shoulders. Hethen turned around to the large black windows. Before Vincent left out the door Rufus said one more thing.

"That bartender… she is hot, isn't she, Valentine?" Rufus smirked, even if she wasn't present at the moment.

Vincent ignored that comment and opened the door. The woman bouncer was absent at her post, maybe dancing, so Vincent had to shut the large heavy door.

From above sitting from on top of the room, Yuffie awakened from her trance and saw that the cop had finally came out. The short haired young woman grinned and silently began to stand.

Vincent was mad but didn't show it, Rufus was obviously hiding something. Just as Vincent began to walk down the spiral stairs, Yuffie's legs gave out from not moving for a long time and fell on top of him.

"AHH!" Yuffie screamed.

"Wha--" Vincent managed to spit out before falling face forward onto the cement. After a few seconds of sitting on her cushion she opened her navy-violet eyes and saw a pile of black underneath her.

"I'm sorry!" Yuffie shouted fast. ((Oh gawd, what do I do now?)) She screamed in her head. Yuffie slowlyrose up and dusted her duster off and smiled _innocently_ then began to walk away from the crime scene. Before she was able to get away, a pale hand had grabbed her shoulder making Yuffie shriek.

Yuffie slowly turned around on instinct and locked her warm eyes with cold blood ones. The young woman gave a slight laugh and then began to run away, but Vincent grabbed both of her arms before she had a chance.

"Who are you?" He asked monotonly. Yuffie sighed and turned around.

"Hehe, I'm the greatest ninja ever," Yuffie winked in a sing-song voice. "Yuffie Kisaragi. And you are," Yuffie asked keeping her composure as composed as ever, or at least trying.

Vincent kept a cool, calm, collected facial expression and answered, "Vincent Valentine,"

"Haha, well nice to meet ya Vinnie but I have to go… and…" Yuffie stuttered thinking of a good excuse. "Use the ladies room?"

Vincent gave her a blank state and Yuffie knew she was screwed. "You are part of Angel are you not?"

((Oh, holy Chocobos, I'm totally screwed if Tifa finds out… I have to run!)) Yuffie screamed in her head. Yuffie, using all of her saved up energy, struggled as hard as she could from his grasp, but to no avail.

-------

Tifa walked back to the main floor with Cloud closely behind her. "Cloud, I'm going to close the bar early so we could catch up on things, okay?" Tifa kindly asked.

Cloud coolly nodded. "I'll wait for you over by the bar counter,"

Tifa smiled in acknowledgement and squeezed through the dancing people to the stage. The DJ automatically stopped and the singer turned her attention to Tifa.

"Lenne, can I borrow the microphone?" Tifa asked. The brown haired singer nodded and allowed her to use her microphone. "Thank-you, oh and good luck with Shuyin," Shw whispered covering the mic.

"Thank-you," Lenne smiled and she walked off stage. The people who were dancing a minute ago stopped and looked upat the big breasted woman.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I have to close the bar down, please come again tomorrow, I promise to give discounts on drinks to you all," Tifa smiled. The people all talked as soon as Tifa put the microphone away and then began to leave. The lights that were flashing from before stopped and turned to normal lights.

((Barret's going to kill me)) Tifa laughed. She walked off the stage and through the crowd to her childhood friend. "I hope you can wait a little longer, I have to clean up,"

Cloud nodded and grinned, "Don't worry, I'll help you, Teef,"

-------

Vincent noticed the lights coming back on and the loud music halting which madehim loosen his grip onYuffie for a slight second. ((Ha, this is my chance Yuffers, don't blow it!)) Yuffie screamed in her head.

With a high round house kick, Vincent fell into the wall. "Take that!" She yelled then she dashed off.

Vincent quickly recovered and ran after her. Yuffie could hear her sister speak to the crowd telling them to leave early making Yuffie grin. ((Yes, now I can defiantly loose him))

The short woman in green dashed into the exiting crowd and into the streets of Midgar. Vincent almost cursed out loud as he lost sight of Yuffie until he saw a green blur dash out into the streets.

Yuffie ran around the back of the building and found Cloud's motorcycle. ((Haha, I bet he won't mind, the geek)) Yuffie laughed in her head. She started the vehicle up and placed the helmet on her head and began to drive out of the alleyway.

Vincent lost sight of her again and this time he did curse. Outside he could see Cid in his Z-28 with his new girl toy, Shera. He ran over to Cid and took the keys.

"Hey, hey now, don't be in such a hurry, I'm going over to her place for a while, right woman,"

Shera only nodded but Vincent didn't care. He jumped into the car and started it up.

Cid began to curse through his cigarette again, "Hey vampire, I'm not going to walk home, shit. And don't ruin the paint!"

In the mirror he could see Yuffie drive away. ((Damn…)) He ignored Cid's comment and drove off.

"What the Hell!" Cid cursed again. "I guess we're walking to your place then. And when we get there I want some damn tea,"

((Oh crap, I just remembered I get motion sickness…)) Yuffie thought, she was about to pullover when she saw a car following her with Vincentin it.

Vincent could see her now and he won't get her out of his sight now. Yuffie looked behind her and cursed.

((He's gaining on me!)) Yuffie cursed, she took a few swerves and short cuts, but wherever she went he'd always find her. ((DAMN!))Yuffie growled. The young ninja was almost desperate enough to ride off a cliff just to lose him but he'd probably follow after her. ((I promise Leviathan I'll never steal again or hack into someone's system… never mind cross out that last one. But please HELP ME ESCAPE!))

Yuffie swerved in and out of traffic in hope of losing him. But because it was two in the morning there was no traffic to be lost in, much less lose yourself in. Everything the hyperactive sixteen-year-old did didn't work he just kept on coming.

-------

"All clear," Tifa smiled. Only her and Cloud were in the building, which madethe situation slightly awkwardbutalso content. Cloud sighed and wiped off a tear of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Here," Tifa smiled as she gave him a clean cloth.

"Thanks," He stated. After a few seconds of an awkward silence Cloud shook his head and slightly smiled."Do you want to take a walk?" he suggested breaking the ice.

The burnet smiled at the blonde and agreed. "Sure," They then walked out and Tifa locked thebar up. "Where to?"

"Anywhere. I just want to be with my best friend," Cloud smiled wearily. Tifa noticed it and gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Tifa asked as she stood upfront of him blocking his walk way. Cloud examined her for a little bit taking it all in. Tifa had changed out of her work uniform and into a black short dress, showing some of her cleavage and shoulders. The dress went up to her mid thighs and tightened so no one could look up to see something they would regret (a big ass beating). She was wearing short black gloves matching her outfit and a black and silver chained purse. Her hair was all the way down and her bangs were loose.

Tifa placed her fisted hands on her hips and waited for him to quit sizing her up and answer her. "Cloud…"

Cloud snapped out of his gaze and looked back up to her wine colored eyes. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Tifa sighed and turned around now placing her hands behind her head. "Cloud… you're hopeless," ((And that's one of the reasons why I love you…))

Cloud lifted one of his hands and scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Never mind, let's continue to walk, I want to know how the last year without me has been," Tifa smiled. Cloud nodded and caught up to her. Tifa took down her arms and crossed them on her abdominals.

Cloud spotted a bench and grabbed Tifa's hand in that direction. Tifa smiled and quickly followed him. The both of them sat down and looked down on the ground.

((Cloud, how can I tell him I love him…)) Tifa sighed. Cloud looked up to her and nodded.

"Tifa…" Cloud began softly grabbing her cold callused hands. Tifa looked at him slightly blushing. Before he could ever finish, a group of people surrounded them, a very big group.

((Oh crap… why now? When he was going to tell me something!)) Tifa screamed in her head. Cloud automatically let go of her hands and stood up.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked sternly.

"We want your money, give us the bag lady and empty out your pockets," One of the men ordered. Another man grabbed Tifa from behind and grinned. The other person nodded and spoke again. "Or your bitch gets it,"

Cloud closed his eyes in annoyance then put his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you people ever learn, don't steal things from people you don't know… because it might backfire on you," Cloud stated as he opened one of his irregular colored eyes.

The group of teenagers got angry and began attacking him. Cloud, being in SOLDIER, easily dodged each and every attack adding a few counter attacks too. When all seemed good a few men took out weapons.

"Cloud," Tifa yelled. Cloud turned around and saw an incoming object. Before he could move the pole knocked him onto the cold cement floor. ((No… now they'll pay))

"Haha, that'll happen to you, lady, if you don't cooperate. Now give me your damn purse,"

Tifa smiled and handed him her purse. The man smiled and opened it, but before he could take anything, Tifa used one of her long legs and kicked out an object from within the opened bag. The men all looked up to see a tiny glint of a gun.

"What?" They yelled in unison. Tifa flipped the man over that was holding her and jumped up into the air aiming the gun at the fallen man's head.

"Go away before I pull the trigger," Tifa stated. The teenagers listened and ran away. Tifa grabbed her purse from the ground where the man had dropped it and placed her small gun inside of it.

"Tifa…" Cloud whispered as he got up.

"I was driving to tell you what I am, Cloud. I'm a paid assassin."

**-------**

**/CRASH/**

Yuffie's bike plowed into a wall. Yuffie gracefully landed on the pavement and looked at the explosion. ((Damn it, now what am I supposed to run away with?))

The red Z-28 parked next to the accident and the driver jumped out onto the pavement. "There's no where to hide Miss Kisaragi,"

Yuffie growled and put up a fighting stance. "I'm not going anywhere without a fight," Vincent sighed and took out his handcuffs. "Ha. Like you're gonna tame me," Yuffie yelled. Beside her was a large water fountain and on the other side was the wall where Cloud's bike crashed.

Vincent knew she had no where to hide and he planned for it to stay that way. "I don't believe you were the one who killed Shinra, for you do not have long hair, but you might have been her apprentience,"

"How do you know she has long hair?" Yuffie argued. Still walking Vincent was now less than a meter away from her but she didn't move.

"A woman by the name of Aerith had seen her, she was a witness. I trust her more than you,"

"That's very nice," Yuffie coughed. He was now upfront of her at a halting position holding the dangling handcuffs. "Nuh-uh, I ain't going in those!"

Vincent then grabbed her frail arm and put it on. Yuffie only stood in shock ((Why can't I move?)) He then grabbed her other hand and cuffed it again.

"Yes, you are," Vincent calmly stated. Yuffie glared at the man but only blamed herself for getting into the mess she was in.

-------

Rufus look outside of his home into the streets of Midgar and laughed. "That cop knows too much… I have to destroy all evidence before they find out it was me who ordered Angel to kill my father,"


	7. Falling Apart

**So Close**

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**: _Falling Apart_

"I was driving to tell you what I am, Cloud." Tifa began in a serious voice. After a few seconds of silence Cloud walked over to her and gave her a questioning look. The long haired brunette sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm a paid assassin,"

Cloud blinked and blinked some more. "Is that why you moved away from Nibelhiem," He asked as he regained himself. Tifa shook her head and turned around from the twenty-two year old man.

"No… when you left a stranger came into town and destroyed the village, he gave me a scar and allowed me to live. That was when I was found by Barret, the person who actually owns Seventh Heaven, and brought to Midgar where I met Yuffie and her father.

"He was a scientist working on a high tech satellite able to see around the whole world. Some men wanted to buy it, but he said no, and they killed him. Before they pointed their guns at us, one of them turned on them and shot them, leaving us to live. He taught me how to fire me first shot, you know," Tifa smiled reminiscing in the past.

Cloud stood in shock as he replayed the whole story inside his head and stood there still as a wall. The blonde nodded and walked up to Tifa putting his arms around her shoulders and holding her for a second. (FFX style!)

"I'm not going to cry… I've already cried out my tears. But Cloud… how did you find me?"

"It took me a long time. As soon as we won the war in Wutai, I set out for Nibelhiem and found that no one was there that I remembered. I then went to Costa del Sol to relax for a little bit I heard on the news about an assassin in Midgar so I left to become a mercenary. Heh, I would have never expected my childhood friend would be the killer of the power hungry, Shinra," Cloud exclaimed as he let go of her shoulders and turned her around looking into her wine colored eyes. "Tifa… don't worry,"

"Cloud, I'm sorry," Tifa whispered.

"By the way," He began, "why did you kill Shinra?"

Tifa smiled and shook her head, "I would have thought better of you, Cloud. That is strictly business," Cloud blinked a few times and then nodded. Of course he wouldn't push her to tell him anything, he would never imagine doing such a thing, but it was bothering him. He always thought of Tifa as an innocent child, she also had her bad moments, but doesn't everyone?

"Let's go," Tifa smiled. She grabbed his hand and ran down the dew streets.

As the both of them returned to Tifa's large house, Tifa noticed Yuffie wasn't home. "Cloud, have you seen Yuffie anytime?"

Cloud shook his head and walked over to the white leather couch in the living room. Tifa sighed and went over to the computers to check on the surveillance camera. "Though she did bring me to your bar," Cloud added. Tifa looked over to Cloud and shook her head.

"How did she sneak in?" Tifa asked, she could have sworn she doubled security.

"Heh, she was her way… and let me tell you, they're deadly," Cloud joked. Tifa smiled and walked away from the already waiting computers. Sitting down close to him she sighed and laid her head back onto the couch's end. There were no lights turned on, the rising sun was the only light throughout the house.

((I can't help but worry about Yuffie… where could she be, I closed down the bar… and I arrived later after, she should be home)) Tifa stressed. Cloud looked over to her friend and sensed her worried feature.

"She'll be alright, she's stronger than she looks," He smiled. He then grabbed her softly and cradled her body against his.

((I know, but…)) She began. Cloud began to rub her tense back and allowed her to relax against his built body. ((Cloud, if only you knew how I felt about you)) Allowing a sigh to come out of her mouth, Cloud took that note and nuzzled her neck. Tifa's eyes popped out in shock, literally. "Cl-Cl-Cloud," She whispered hoarsely as her face became a radiant red color. The feel of his breath against her neck made her want more and also making her temporarily forget about the missing Yuffie matter.

Cloud smiled as his nose touched her neck, for a reason he wanted to smother her forever. ((But she's my friend… but this also feels right, I fit her…)) He thought arguing in his mind. After a few more seconds he decided to screw the whole matter and go on instinct.

Tifa couldn't believe it. Cloud was nuzzling her, at first she thought it was just her imagination, but then realized he might just have feelings for her. With that thought, the assassin loosened up and allowed him to take over her body. Cloud lifted her long legs up and brought them around his torso making her straddle him. The blonde spiked haired man grinned and lifted her and him both up with ease then walked over to the kitchen area… for more or less reasons. His lips left her neck and traveled up toward her thick lips making her moan. The littlest touch of his lips against hers and Tifa was on flames.

((This has to be heaven…)) Tifa thought. She could feel herself getting wet and started to blush pink. ((Cloud, you don't know what you're doing to me…)) She whined. His tongue brushed on Tifa's lips and she gladly opened for him, making his way through her lips, Cloud explored the interior of her mouth and then found her tongue.

While his mouth was busy with her mouth, his unoccupied hand traveled up Tifa's thigh and to her back. ((Tifa…)) Cloud moaned. Cloud's back hit against something hard making them, regretfully, break their kiss. Tifa opened her eyes to see he had hit one of Yuffie's cameras on the computer table and knocked it down. ((Hmm, I thought we were in the kitchen…)) Cloud thought as Tifa jumped down from his torso.

((Ah! Yuffie, why do you always leave your stuff around?)) Tifa angrily thought. She walked behind the computer table and picked up the item. Looking up she saw a picture of Yuffie on the computer. "What?" Tifa asked. "Ohmigosh, I forgot about Yuffie," Tifa yelled in realization. Cloud sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Is she alright?" He asked unaware that she was on the screen.

"Cloud, come over here," Tifa ordered. The blonde nodded and quickly rushed over to the brunette's side. Tifa pointed to the screen where the teenager was at and Cloud's eyes widened.

"She's at the police station?" He nearly yelled. "What has she done now?" Tifa sighed in frustration and tiredness.

Tifa sat down upfront of the monitor and began to turn on the sound for that one place out of many. ((Yuffie, what have you done?))

-------

"I ain't talking," Yuffie spat handcuffed and all. Vincent shook his head and began to ask the question again.

"Miss Kisaragi, I'll ask you again. Are you related to Angel?" He asked in a calm voice. Yuffie growled and placed both of her hand on the desk then placed her head onto her palms.

"I ain't talking, Mister Vampire," Yuffie sarcastically answered. Vincent stared at her with his blood red eyes and then turned around.

"Then suit yourself, you'll be staying in here for a long time now," He stated as he started to turn around to leave. Yuffie pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Why? I didn't do anything!" She complained. The man in black stopped in his tracks and answered her question.

"You owe a lot of money to Midgar, with all the cars you crashed and the property you destroyed, plus you insulted an officer and disobeyed the laws, shall I keep on going?" He asked. Yuffie lifted her handcuffed hands up and shook them.

"This is harassment ya know!" She yelled back.

"May I remind you that it was you who fell on me," Yuffie stopped waving her hands and placed them down again and sarcastically laughed.

"It wasn't my fault!" She defended. Vincent ignored her and left the questioning room. ((Damn it… I need help Tifa! I just hope you and Spiky aren't hittin' it off somewhere!))

-------

"Damn, they got her," Cloud cursed. Tifa closed her eyes and was in deep thought.

((If I only got to see the policeman who held her captive… this would be easier)) "Cloud… they probably have Yuffie on a tight security watch, making it highly difficult to break in and get her. I need to think this one over," Tifa sighed as she rubbed her temples. Cloud nodded and hugged to woman still sitting in the chair.

"I'm sorry, Teef," He whispered. Tifa gave him a weak smile and opened her eyes to do some work on the computer.

"Cloud, get some rest, I'll call you when I'm done with the technical stuff,"

Cloud shook his head and let go of Tifa. "No Teef, if you ever need help, I'll be there to rescue you, remember?" He asked and Tifa smiled.

"I remember, but we were young," Tifa added. Cloud shook his head again and smiled at the strong willed girl.

"No, that was a year ago, I remember because you were the one who made that promise. And it's the reason I'm still alive, I remembered your words," Cloud said as he bent down to kiss Tifa's lips. "I'll always be there," He whispered as he pulled away slowly. Tifa gave him a weak smiled and pulled her wine eyes away from him. "Now that we have that settled, what should I do?"

Tifa smiled and pointed to a chair near the kitchen. "Grab that chair over there and sit beside me, we'll work on this together," Tifa smiled. Cloud also smiled and did what he was told. "Now I'm going to only explain how the computer works once, are you ready?" Cloud nodded and Tifa began to explain.

-------

Rufus sighed, it was morning and he only got one hour of sleep. He was awaiting his new bodyguards that he was supposed to meet at Seventh Heaven, but the party ended to quickly making them reschedule for this morning. The blonde haired president growled and closed his eyes.

**/BEEP/**

The sound of his intercom went off alerting him to open his eyes. ((Damn…)) He cursed and he pushed the button on his phone.

"Hello Mister Shinra," The voice said cheerfully. Rufus growled but shook it off.

"Aerith, please don't call me that, it reminds me of my late father," He replied. He heard shuffling on the other line and awaited the light brown haired woman to reply, but it never came. "Hello?"

"Hello," A male voice came through. It sounded old and groggy.

"Who is this?" ((It surly can't be the Turks already)) Rufus thought.

"My name is Hojo and I was wondering if you'd like to know where 'The Angel' lives."

That snapped Rufus's attention to the phone and he immediately answered. "You know where I can find them?" He asked. He heard a sinister laugh on the other line which made Rufus grin.

"Yes, yes I do, with the technology I have… I could find anyone," Hojo replied. Rufus cracked a smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"Well then, I'll page you up to my office," Rufus grinned making Hojo laughed again.

"I'm not in the building, I cut off your conversation with your secretary, but I'd loved to be escorted up, along with my son Sephiroth," Rufus's grin instantly dropped and his mouth made an opening sound.

"Your son is Sephiroth? The great and powerful general who won the war in Wutai a little while back, I heard that he disappeared," Rufus stated. Hojo laughed and Rufus heard another shuffle on the other line.

A dark and ominous voice came on the phone and answered, "I assure you, I'm perfectly fine…" At that the line was disconnected and Rufus heard his secretary again.

"-and then my day went like-" Aerith said.

"Aerith! There are two important men that are coming in the building soon, escort them along with a few guards, to my office," Rufus ordered. Aerith agreed quickly and then hung the phone up.

-------

The short haired young woman growled as they placed her in her cell. ((Damn it, they tightened security, now how can I escape?)) Her handcuffs were still on, unfortunately, and she had only a little bit on _living_ space to think. ((This sucks… and this is how they treat a princess!))

She jumped onto her lumpy bed and lay down onto it. It was probably three or four in the morning, and Yuffie hadn't had any sleep since, so she closed her eyes and began to even out her breath. ((There're no blankets either…))

"_Daddy… Tifa's being a meany again!" Yuffie yelled. She was younger, about fifteen, and had longer hair. Her father, Godo Kisaragi, sighed in annoyance. He was working on his life project inside the house when Yuffie decided to drop by and bug him._

"_Yuffie, don't bug your sister and maybe she might not be mean towards you, now go do something useful," He scolded not looking at his only child. Yuffie growled and turned around to meet her blue-violet eyes with wine colored eyes. Tifa smirked, her nineteen year old smirk and grabbed Yuffie._

"_Hey, you stole my bra again," Tifa laughed as she nudged Yuffie's hair. Yuffie struggled and escaped her grasp._

"_It's not like it'll fit me," Yuffie grinned. Tifa blushed and tried to grab Yuffie, but she evaded it. "Ha, ha, you'll never catch me!"_

"_Yes I will!" Tifa winked as they ran all over the house. Yuffie smirked as she ran through the living room, and before she knew it she tripped over a wire and landed on her dad._

"_Ahh, princess overboard!" Yuffie managed to yell before her dad saw her. **CRASH** Yuffie rubbed her head and saw her father's angry eyes before her. "Uh-oh…" Yuffie smiled._

"_Yuffie Sakura Kisaragi!" He yelled as Yuffie was lifted up by Tifa. "Go outside and jump for as many hours as you can count!" He yelled. Tifa sweat dropped and let go of the younger woman. Yuffie instantly ran out of the room and began to jump, cradled on the ground and covering her ears. Tifa smiled but quickly covered it. "That girl…" Godo sighed. "Tifa, you're nineteen years old and you can move out, you don't have to stay here and look after Yuffie,"_

_Tifa smiled and shook her head. "No, I like having a younger sister… it takes my mind off of my real parents…" Tifa sighed. Godo bowed his head and then got up with the help of the brown haired woman._

"_Thank-you, without you, I'd have no time for my project since Yuffie's more than a handful,"_

_Tifa nodded and then turned around to watch Yuffie fulfill her discipline._

Yuffie opened her eyes. ((It's just a memory… and yet not)) Yuffie sighed. She looked at her handcuffs and growled. ((Now where did I put that hairpin?)) She asked herself as she searched all over her hair. "Ah-ha!" Yuffie grinned.

"Ah-ha what?" A dark voice asked. Yuffie turned around to see Vincent sitting outside of the cell looking at her with his piecing red eyes.

"Ha, ha, I said, Ha, ha," Yuffie _innocently_ smiled covering up her outburst. Vincent shook his head and leaned his head against the wall again. "Sorry, did I wake ya?" Yuffie grinned as she placed the hairpin back into her hair. Vincent shook his head slightly and looked upwards. Yuffie's eyes traveled from his face to his torso and then to his shiny hand. ((Wait that golden thing from before… I got to ask him about that!))

"Hey Vinnie?" Yuffie asked in her playful tone getting Vincent's undivided attention. Ignoring the nickname, Vincent was all ears. "What's that golden thingy on your hand?" She blurted out. Vincent's blinked and looked into her eyes. ((He really is a vampire isn't he?))

"…" He answered. Yuffie sighed and grinned.

"You probably got that from your ex-girlfriend, cheating on her and all," Yuffie winked. Vincent slightly took in a gasp of air in surprise then looked away. Yuffie grinned and sat fully up. "So… do I know her?"

Vincent remained quiet and closed his eyes. "No…" He whispered. Yuffie smiled and walked over to the bars dividing the two people.

"Soo… what was she like, you're ex I mean," Yuffie asked wanting to know a bit more about her captor. Vincent crossed his arms and rose from his spot. Yuffie could tell that she was far from short on him. He was like a giant next to her making her blush a little, and plus the black outfit made him sexier than he already was, but then the cold, dark, and angst look turned her off too. He quietly walked toward the younger girl and bent down a little to her level.

Yuffie could sense his breath close to hers making her blush even more, but hopefully not noticeably, as he looked into her eyes. After a few seconds of silence and fast heart beatings, Vincent opened his mouth. "She was like… a beautiful flower, beautiful red hair… deep brown eyes… and pink full lips…" He began. Yuffie slowly breathed as he arose again yet still keeping their eye contact he spoke again. "She was _his_ assistant, the man who destroyed my life, and she chose him instead of me,"

Yuffie placed all the information she just got out of the dark man and stored it in her 'Vampire' file in her head, the one reserved for him, and smirked at the man. Yuffie then realized that he had just told her one of his many secrets ((He must be warming up to me. Awww and we just met)). "Why did you tell me all of that?" Yuffie couldn't help but ask. Vincent turned around then walked away and out of her sight. ((He's weird…)) Yuffie thought as she brought out her hairpin again. ((Now time to unlock these puppies!))

-------

A man with long silver hair and another man with greenish looking skin walked though Rufus's office. Aerith smiled and closed the door. Rufus grinned and walked up to the two men.

"My name is Rufus Gate Shinra," Rufus formally introduced. The black haired, greenish colored skin man nodded and introduced himself.

"I am Hojo Creed and this is my son Sephiroth," Hojo grinned evilly. Sephiroth walked over to a chair and sat down, with his five foot sword close to him. "I brought my son here for clean up duty also," Hojo grinned. "I shortly found out that you needed help from some of my connections and then hooked myself up with you, if you ever wanted to know how I found out about your Angel and police problem," Rufus smiled and escorted the scientist to the chair next to his son. Rufus then sat down at his own chair and discussed his plans with his new allies.

After a few minutes of discussing their plans the door rudely _opened_. Rufus and Hojo looked to the door and found that it had been knocked down. A red haired man with a pole in his hand and a bald headed man with a gun in hand stood where the door had been a few seconds ago.

"Hello, Mister President," The red head grinned as he placed his pole down. "Did we miss the party?" Rufus realized who they were and grinned.

"Hojo and Sephiroth meet Reno and Rude of the Turks, the best of the best," Rufus grinned. Aerith was yet again in the background smiling and waving 'sorry'.

-------

"There, I got a plan, Cloud," Tifa smiled. "Here," She began pointing to the screen, "Is the weakest and most unguarded place in the building. If you make a distraction, I could get into there, knock out most of their systems, and lock them down. All you have to do is knockout the guys in the front and we're in," Tifa happily explained. Cloud sweat dropped and shook his head in confusion.

"And how do I make a distraction?" He asked not fully liking what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"You're going to dress like a girl!" Tifa smiled.

* * *

A/N: BOO-YAKA! I couldn't resist... hehe. Erm, review and be nice to poor Lady.


	8. Yuffie’s Breakout I

**So Close**

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

Note to Readers: In my story, Vincent isn't wearing his red cape and his bandana is holding his hair into a pony tail, if you have forgotten and Yuffie has her OWN cell.

* * *

**Chapter 7**: _Yuffie's Breakout I_

"You're going to dress up as a girl!" Tifa smiled. At that recommendation Cloud's irregular blue-green eyes popped out of its sockets.

"Teef?" Cloud stuttered. Tifa grinned and grabbed his bicep. "You really aren't thinking of actually doing that are you?" He yelled. Tifa smiled innocently and brought him upstairs to her room.

"Wall Market opens at nine in the morning, and it is four now. So as soon as it hits nine, we're going shopping for you Cloud," Tifa winked. The assassin's face then turned serious as she let go of Cloud's arm. "We can't do much now and Yuffie wouldn't want us to blow our cover while trying to rescuing her. Without our sleep, we're not much help either, so let's sleep," Cloud nodded and walked to the end of the room and laid down. Tifa smiled and went into her large closet to change out of her black dress. After a little while, Tifa came out of her closet in black shorts and a white tank top. Cloud looked at Tifa and smiled.

"You look beautiful," He stated. Tifa smiled and pulled him up from the floor and pushed him into the closet.

"Now it's your turn to change, I know you must be wearing boxers under those clothing," Tifa winked. Cloud blushed and shut the door. Tifa walked over to her queen sized bed and lay on her white comforter waiting for Cloud. ((Cloud… if this were under any other circumstance I'd… make love to you, but for Yuffie, I need all the energy I could get)) Tifa thought blushing at the thought of her and Cloud under her white sheets. The doorknob rattled and Cloud came out with a white muscle-T on and yellow and white chocobo boxers. At that Tifa giggled and Cloud blushed really red.

"Tifa… it was laundry day," Cloud stated as he sat on the floor again. Tifa got up and walked over to him pulling him up and over to her bed. "Teef?"

"You're not going to sleep on the floor, you're going to sleep with me on my comfortable bed," Tifa smiled. Cloud pulled back and shook his head.

"Teef, are you serious?" He asked concerned. Tifa giggled and pulled him down with her on top of the bed.

"Yeah, we need all the sleep we can get, and I don't think you'll get a good nights sleep on the hard wood floor," Tifa argued. Cloud agreed and got under the covers. Tifa soon followed. "This used to be my foster father's room," Tifa whispered. Cloud turned to his side and smiled at Tifa. "Until he was murdered… Yuffie didn't want the room, and I couldn't leave her alone, so I stayed here and took this room… his ashes are still here you know," She giggled. Cloud studied her facial expressions yet stayed quiet. "But after Yuffie grows up and mine and her lives are done with being assassins… I'm going to move to a quiet city, like Kalm and start my own bar," Tifa smiled. Cloud looked deeply into Tifa's distant eyes and then gave her a reassuring hug. Tifa tore her gaze from the white ceiling and connected with Cloud's irregular blue eyes.

"What's going to be the name?" Cloud asked. Tifa smiled and replied quietly.

"Maybe… Final Heaven," Cloud lightly smiled and placed his hand onto Tifa's hip as he brushed her side up and down. Tifa sighed and cuddled her childhood friend ((I love you, Cloud)) She thought. The two then instantly fell asleep cradled in each others embrace.

_Yuffie's eyes were in tears, she was dressed in her normal childish attire, yet her white bandana she usually had on her forehead were changed to black. She was lying next to a grave and hugged it close to her heart. Tifa was standing afar as she watched to scene before her. She could feel her eyes stinging, yet no tears fell from her wine colored eyes. Tifa looked up and saw the bright sun shining in mockery and glared at it for a second. Yuffie lifted her head and slowly looked toward the nineteen year old. The people surrounding the crying young woman looked at where she was looking at and awaited her to come forth from the shadows. Tifa shut her eyes and walked toward the crowd._

_Yuffie flashed a small smile at her sister and then slowly rose up. "Any last words to Godo?" Yuffie asked as she brushed away the tears. Tifa frowned at Yuffie and scolded her for using her fathers name at his funeral. "Why? He was a bad father anyways!" Yuffie screamed, letting the anger influence her voice. The crowd of people gasped at they heard Yuffie, but Yuffie just glared at them and ran, pushing the people out of her way. Tifa hiccupped and brought her hand up to her mouth. She was shocked. "I'm sorry…" Tifa whispered. A middle aged man then walked up to Tifa and placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. Tifa turned around and hugged him as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry!" Tifa yelled over and over again. He just stood there allowing her to spill her tears onto his shirt. "It's always because of me, my father and mother, my home-town, and now my foster father! Why have you forsaken me God?" She screamed now banging her bloodied fist against his chest._

_The man pulled her back and then walked over to the traditional laid out grave. He bent down onto his knees and bowed before it. "It is I who should be sorry," he whispered. Tifa looked over to the man and shook her head. "No, it was you who we should be thankful for, if it wasn't for you… then my sister and myself would be beside the grave you are bowing at," The man looked up and toward the brunette and frowned. "I'm sorry…" He repeated. The crowd then split in half as a lawyer walked by. "Ahem!" The older man coughed. "I am here about the will Mister Godo left behind."_

_Tifa and the man looked at the lawyer and snorted, it wasn't the time or place for that. Tifa and the man then walked into the crowd and waited patently for the man to begin. "Ahem, as you all know, Godo Kisaragi recently passed away. His will states his last words and the clearly tell me to say this to all of you on his day of burial. It is said here, in only a few paragraphs, that everything he owns goes to his only daughter, Yuffie Kisaragi," Yuffie listened to the older man from above a tree and outwardly smirked. "But only until she comes of age. For now, all of Mister Kisaragi's belongings in Midgar and Wutai, belong to Miss Tifa Lockhart." The man sternly read. Hearing that, Yuffie nearly fell of the tree and Tifa hiccupped in surprise. "Because Miss Lockhart is over eighteen, and Miss Kisaragi does not have anymore relatives, she will be the rightful owner until the young Kisaragi becomes of age," He repeated making Yuffie growl. Tifa shook her head and sighed sadly. This was the worst funeral she'd been at._

…

"_NO!" A woman yelled. Tifa sighed in sorrow and then pulled the trigger. "I'm sorry Miss Yuki, but you had to die even though you were expecting." Tifa whispered looking at the two people she killed, the woman… and her baby. Men were now coming into the office she was at and looked at her in anger. They pulled their readied guns out and the fired at the Angel. Tifa swiftly dodged them and knocked them all out under amazing speed. Tifa then ran unnoticed out of the crime scene._

…

"_Hm, I knew my time would come," A man said as Tifa slowly made her way to him, gun slacked by her side. He was sitting in his dark office next to the fireplace turned around from the Angel with a wine glass so he could look at her. "I just didn't think it would be a girl who'd do the deed." Tifa smiled at that and replied. "I see, but all of your smuggling and killing got you here… would you rather have an old man killing you?" Tifa whispered into his ears. "With all the security in the world, no one can get in your way… I am honored to be killed by you, one as beautiful as an Angel," Tifa glared her eyes at him and then jumped back as he swiftly stood up and began to pull out his gun. In an instant a gunshot and the clank of a dead body was heard. The victor then left placing the gun back into their holster. "Yuffie… destroy all evidence from the computer," The victor whispered as she jumped out of the window leading to a hundred foot drop._

Tifa's eyes opened wide. Her dreams… no memories, they awoke her yet again making it another sleepless night. Tifa looked over to her side to see the sleeping Cloud Strife comfortable snuggled against her. Tifa weakly smiled and somehow released herself from the ex-SOLDIER's grasp.

Slowly the brown haired beauty changed into different clothes and walked out of her room. As she entered the large hallway of her manor Tifa stopped and looked toward a door leading to Yuffie's bedroom. With a half effort smile, Tifa glided over to the door and placed her hands onto the white wood. She opened the young girl's door and sighed in disappointment expecting the orphaned girl to be there sitting on her twin sized bed. Tifa stepped into the compound and shut the door behind her, making her way through the maze like room, Tifa found herself at the side of Yuffie's empty bed.

"Yuffie… I'm sorry, I hoped after the ShinRa kill we'd quit, but I guess not. We only started this because we wanted to get back into the _real_ world… but look at me now. I guess that's why I never want you to do the killing," Tifa sniffed. She unconsciously plopped onto the bed and grabbed a materia shaped pillow, pushing her face into it. "I never want you to experience the nightmares I have… or the blood that is stained on my hands for all eternity. I've lost my parents… and so have you… but I don't want you to lose yourself like I have!" Tifa cried out into the pillow. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Tifa repeated. Her brown hair was scattered all over the bed making a complete mess and the assassin's face was drenched in cotton and tears.

-------

Tifa sat down on a stool in her kitchen table looking deeply into her _cold_ cup of coffee over thinking her nightmares. ((They... they will always haunt me… Yuffie doesn't deserve the life I have… I don't want her hands like mine…)) Tifa thought as she placed her _clean_ hands on her lap.

"Morning," Cloud said from atop the stairs. Tifa slowly lifted her head and acknowledged his presence with a slight nod. Cloud gave Tifa a worried glance then casually walked down the stairs. "Teef, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Tifa instantly replied softly. Cloud gave her a lopsided grin and then grabbed her coffee cup.

"Nothing? Teef, this coffee is cold, and I know you better enough to know that you never let your drinks spoil," Cloud argued. Tifa gave Cloud a small smile and placed her hand over his, grabbing the coffee mug back.

"I enjoy my coffee cold," Tifa lied. Cloud shook his head, he knew when push her luck and when not to and this time he would just leave her to her thoughts. "So, are you ready?" Cloud gave her a dumbfounded look then a second later his unique colored eyes were ablaze.

"TIFA! Are you sure you want ME to dress as a girl! Why can't you be the distraction?" Cloud blurted out. Tifa giggled then rose up from her stool she was on.

"Unless you can fit through the vents unnoticed, which I highly doubt, and infect the system with a lockdown virus from a palm-pilot, which I yet again highly doubt, I don't think you'd be up to it. Which is why I believe that you would do great for a distraction, I mean it would be fun to put make-up on you!" Tifa grinned. Cloud opened his mouth one more time then instantly shut it. It was yet another one of those pushing luck things. At least he wasn't going to wear a skirt… or was he!

"Teef… umm… Do I have to wear a dress?" Cloud asked wearily. Tifa removed her plastered grin and pouted her lips.

"Cloud… what size are you anyways?" Tifa innocently asked. "In women's?" Cloud bulged out his eyes again then gave the ceiling a 'Planet-Help-Me' look.

-------

"Hmm… the silk one or the cotton one?" Tifa asked. The Wall Market dress shop manager gave Tifa a weary look then replied.

"I think he'd look good with the silk one, it'll shows more of his curves,"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Cloud, try this one on!" Cloud instantly opened the small dressing room door a growled. The brunette threw him the silk dress and then looked at the dress he was currently wearing. "The satin red dress you have on looks good on you, but it's a little bit too stiff. I think, along with the manager, the silk dress will give you a better profile," Cloud groaned again then entered the dressing room again. Tifa smiled and then grinned at the shop manager. He laughed quietly then walked over to her.

"So he's buying a dress for what again?" The old man asked. Tifa winked at him and patted his back.

"It's for a party. He lost a bet and has to dress up as a girl… so I intend on making him the best looking _woman_ out there!" Tifa giggled. The older man laughed and then walked back to his counter. Cloud opened the dressing room door again then stepped out. Tifa turned around then gasped. "Cloud! You look beautiful in that!" Tifa squeaked. Cloud grumbled and threw her the satin dress from before. "Sir, we'll buy it!"

"No, no, it's on me… I feel sorry for the lad'. Well I hope you guys have fun at the party, come back anytime," The old manager said. Tifa smiled and thanked him. Cloud quickly undressed out of the silk dress and followed Tifa to the next shop, undergarments.

-------

"Okay Cloud, we have your dress, wig, underwear ((giggle)), hair accessory, perfume, and make-up, I believe we're done." Tifa began. Cloud sighed and placed all of the shopping bags onto the floor of Tifa's living room. "Now is the time to get the plan memorized and perfected. Cloud, these are the police shifts, try and be there at that exact time, we can either go at an early shift or late shift, but I suggest the late shift."

Cloud nodded and read the times, it was either six or ten. "So, I go in there, distract the dudes, and kick their ass before they even knew what hit them." Tifa nodded and then handed him another sheet of paper.

"This is the layout of the building. I'll be here, when you knock them out walk casually to level two and wait for an elevator door to open. The elevator will be programmed, by me, to stop at the fourth level where you'll meet me. We then take it up to the top level and then exit, heading to—"

"Wait, wait Teef. Why the top level, it says here that the prison level is here, why not take the elevator there?" Tifa smiled and brought out another piece of paper.

"That is just the layout, but here is a blueprint of the actual structure, the prison levels aren't connected by the main elevators or stairs, but only by a secret one. And the secret one is at the main boss's room… this isn't as easy as it sound though," Tifa sighed. "We have to be in perfect sync, there might be a few guards and rooms that won't be locked down, so be on your guard."

"Okay, I get the gist of it. But… can I take off the dress and stuff as soon as I beat the heck out of the guards?" Cloud pleaded. Tifa smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, we have to be in sync… so maybe after we rescue Yuffie," Cloud's growled again then walked over to the couch.

"So what do you suppose we do until then… study?" Cloud asked raising the papers in the air. Tifa giggled and then followed his lead to the couch.

"If you want, but since you were in SOLDIER I'd think that you probably have the whole plan memorized now," Cloud nodded and then gave Tifa a smirk. Tifa smiled and then sat next to him. "What do you want to do? Sleep?" Tifa joked. Cloud grinned and put one of his muscular arms over Tifa's shoulders.

"Hmm… maybe…" Cloud muttered closing his eyes and leaning back. Tifa instantly blushed.

((Last night… when we… Cloud…)) Tifa thought making her face even redder.

"Yes?" Cloud asked opening one of his eyes and looking at the brunette next to him. Tifa blushed more and smiled.

((Did I say that out loud?)) Tifa growled. Cloud smiled at Tifa then pulled her close to him in a tight embrace.

**9:59P.M. Turks P.S. ((Police Station))**

"Hey Biggs! Our shift is over! Tell Jessie to get the boys for their next shift!"

"Alright Wedge! JESSIE! GO GET THE BOYS FOR THEIR SHIFT!" Biggs screamed.

"Alright, I have to check security again and then I'll get them!" A woman replied. Biggs and Wedge groaned and then got up from their comfortable chairs.

"You are your mechanical infatuation, Jessie! Just get them and—"

**/DING/**

All three of the guards instantly looked over to the front door and groaned. It was a woman, she had long blonde hair, green-blue eyes, a large and cute purse, a blue tight fitting dress and boobs to fill them in, her make-up was applied perfectly on her face, and her scent was the smell of flowers. The woman just looked… perfect. Biggs and Wedge stood flabbergasted and Jessie just glared at the woman.

"Um…" The woman began her voice was a little high pitched and young, but the two men ignored that and stared into her deep, deep eyes. Jessie just rolled her eyes and walked up to the blonde. "Ma'am, is this the Police Department?"

Jessie yet again rolled her eyes and then grabbed her hand. "Yes it is, can you please come with me and fill out some paperwork," The woman gave a confused look to the brown haired woman but then dismissed it.

Biggs and Wedge finally snapped out of their daze and followed Jessie. "Hey, hey, we can help her!" They both yelled. Jessie scoffed and then nodded.

"Fine, I'll get the guys for the shift," Jessie growled and stalked off. The blonde haired woman giggled and then began writing. Biggs and Wedge grinned and kept a good eye on her as she filled the papers out. The blonde woman looked up and winked at both of the men then motioned them to come close to her.

"Hey… umm… my name's Pricilla and what are yours?" Pricilla smiled. Both men grinned and answered.

"Biggs,"

"Wedge,"

"Huh?" Pricilla asked. Both of them men had answered at the same time making the woman unable to hear them.

"I'm Biggs… and this lump beside me is Wedge," Biggs answered as he covered his friend's mouth. Pricilla giggled then passed them the paper.

"Okay Biggs… why do I have to fill out this paper thing?" The men both laughed and grinned at her question.

"Well you did want to know if this was the Police Department… well that right there, Miss, is for your problems. You know you don't usually go to the Police Department just for ideal chat… or did you?" Biggs grinned. Pricilla frowned and then walked away from the two men.

"Maybe… but I just came here to tell you that…"

"I'm back… it seems like I can't find the men anywhere! Did we take double shifts again and you guys didn't tell me!" Jessie yelled as she busted through the door. Pricilla grinned and took her purse off.

"Whaddya mean?" Wedge asked the shorter girl.

"I mean that—" Jessie began "Biggs! Wedge!" Wedge looked at Jessie with a confused look but before Jessie could tell him, both of the men were knocked out. "You!"

"Hm, your turn," Pricilla grinned. Before Jessie could run away and warn the whole department, Pricilla, or Cloud Strife, quickly knocked her out with his purse. ((Damn, I'll never get on a girl's bad side as long as they have a purse ever again)) Cloud thought as he cleaned up the mess. ((Tifa already put them on lockdown… then why did I have to dress like a damned girl? I could have knocked them out even as a disguised man!))

Cloud followed Tifa's directions and ended up at the elevator. "Now it's time for me to change, thank Cetra," He stated as he entered the small room.

Tifa jumped down from the ceiling vent and grinned. By the time Cloud had entered the building Tifa had already put the place on lockdown mode. From up on the vents Tifa had watched the whole thing on her palm-pilot and saved it. ((Pricilla… Cloud that was great…)) Tifa thought. As she dusted herself off the elevator door opened showing a not amused Cloud standing there.

"Cloud, or shall I say Pricilla, that was a great performance," Tifa winked. "Need help with your wig?" Tifa giggled as she pressed the button for the top floor.

"Har, har, har," Cloud answered. His dress was placed neatly inside the small duffle bag and same with his other accessories only leaving him with the wig stuck on his hair. "Could you help me?"

Tifa giggled again then untangled the wig from his pointy hair. "Sorry Cloud, but I've always wanted to do that to you, since I was little… I guess I have weird taste after all," Tifa winked. Cloud smiled at his childhood friend and then hugged her.

"I'm grateful to be here with you Teef, so I forgive you," He whispered in her ear. Tifa blushed and then returned his hug.

((I… I love you Cloud… and after I get Yuffie back… I'll quit and tell you…)) Tifa thought as she began to let go. "Cloud, remember, not all of the building is on lockdown, so don't be surprised if you see any guards. If you do then you know what to do," Tifa reminded. Cloud nodded and let go of her. "Ready?"

**/DING/**

The elevator door opened and Tifa and Cloud suddenly stood stiff. There was a short blonde haired woman standing in front of the elevator with a gun in hand and a man beside her.

"Get out of there," The woman ordered. Tifa and Cloud nodded and walked carefully out of the elevator room. "Who are you… and why did you jam our systems?" She asked. Tifa glared at the woman but didn't reply. Cloud shook his head and crossed his arms. The man behind the blonde chuckled and placed his hand of the woman's shoulder making her place the gun down.

"I am Tseng of the Turks, head of this department, and this lovely woman beside me is Elena. Don't be fooled by her looks, she's really dangerous," Tseng explained in a calm, deep voice. Elena's cheeks turned light pink but then it instantly faded. "I am sorry, but I will not allow you to continue. Please unlock our systems and we will only let you go with minimal punishment, but if you do not… then we will take it by force," Tifa smiled at Tseng and then walked cautiously by him. Elena glared at Tifa and began to lift her gun but Tseng squeezed her shoulder lightly making her stop.

"Then…" Tifa whispered to them both, "to unlock your systems… you have to defeat me and my partner," At this Elena brought her gun up again but Tifa instantly swiped it from her grasp and pulled Elena into a joint lock. "The only way to unlock it is to take my mini computer… but you need a password also, if you successfully beat me then I will give you the password, but only if you grab my computer,"

Tseng closed his eyes and then smirked. "Agreed," he stated firmly. Tifa smiled and flipped Elena out of the joint lock. Elena landed hard on her back and Tseng glared at Tifa. Cloud frowned and placed his duffle bag down. "You will not get past me, prepare to lose,"

Tifa smirked and got into a fighting stance. "Hit me with all you got!"

-------

"Okay… it's been the hundredth I've done this already! Open already, damn it!" Yuffie growled. She had been trying to open the cell lock for hours but she hadn't any luck. "I've mastered breaking into computers, systems, secrets, and doors, but I can't even open a darn simple cell lock. This blows…" Yuffie growled. It took her only a couple of tries to pick lock her handcuffs but she eventually pried them off.

"Maybe you should quit," Vincent said from afar. Yuffie instantly shot her head up and backed away from the door. Yuffie stared into his blood red eyes in shock, he had been in a dark corner making him invisible, since he wore all black save for his headband, and had been watching her the whole time… the nerve. Yuffie recovered from her shock and glared into his empty eyes.

"Who's going to make me? You, Mister Vinnie the Vampire _thing_, ha, I doubt it!" Yuffie yelled. Vincent shook his head and walked up to Yuffie's cell cage.

"I don't make empty threats, Miss Kisaragi," Vincent replied coolly. Yuffie shivered unconsciously and then crossed her arms pouting.

"You don't scare me, Vinnie," Yuffie glared. Vincent looked at the teen one more time then walked out of her sight. "Damn him… the creep," The short haired woman whispered.

-------

Tifa growled in pain, Tseng had outsmarted her in every move she threw him and he had also out powered her. And what made matters worse was that Elena was beating the crap out of Cloud. No matter what, she had to keep her computer and rescue Yuffie, even if she had to pull _all_ the stops.

Tseng grabbed Tifa's unguarded leg and threw her down to the floor and into the table's side. "Ahh!" Tifa screamed. Tseng let go of her leg and walked to Tifa.

"I'm sorry to say… but you lost," Tseng stated. Tifa growled and slowly, but painfully, lifted her head to see Cloud's condition, and like her, he was down.

* * *

A/N: Okay Lady Evelynn here, I wanted to add more to this chapter but right now I'm not in the mood to write a fight scene. There was going to be more detail-ness of Cloud's shopping but I was yet again lazy. I'm rushing this fic and I'm sorry, but I'm losing interest in this story day-by-day. Well thank-you for all that reviewed! 


	9. Yuffie's Breakout II

**So Close**

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

* * *

**Chapter 8**: _Yuffie's Breakout II_

"I'm sorry to say… but you lost," Tseng stated. Tifa growled and slowly, but painfully, lifted her head to see Cloud's condition, and like her, he was down.

Elena had pinned him against a near by wall with a gun to his head, but he wasn't as beat up as Tifa was. ((Damn it… I didn't want to do this but…)) Tifa thought. She placed her heavy feeling head down and sighed.

Tseng smirked and bent down to her level. "What is the password?" He asked calmly. Tifa growled in reply. The black haired man sighed and sat her limp body up. "I usually don't hit girls, so I am truly sorry, but you have lost fair and square… now answer me,"

Tifa allowed a painful smirk to appear on her lips and answered, "You forgot… you don't have my computer… HIYA!" Tifa screamed as she brought her leg out and tripped him onto the table. "And I won't let you have it!" She concluded as she brought out the gun she took from Elena before and placed it on his head. Tifa slowly bent down and picked Tseng up as she walked towards the two blonde's.

Elena watched the whole thing and glared her intense colored eyes at Tifa in disgust. "You… let him go or I'll kill your partner,"

Tifa smirked and gripped on Tseng tighter, "You do that and… your boss will die," Elena growled and unpinned Cloud from the wall and brought him close to her body, like Tifa did to Tseng. "I'll let go of this man if you let go of my man, we'll handle this fair and square. No weapons, just you and me,"

Elena nodded and took her gun from Cloud's head making Tifa mirror her then slowly pushed Tseng aside like Elena did for Cloud. Both of the men stared at the women as they cautiously place their guns on the floor. Tseng and Cloud saw the moment, as the girls stood fully up, and raced for the guns upfront of them. Elena and Tifa quickly saw what they were doing and _pushed_ them back. Using her high heels, Tifa picked the gun up by the trigger hole and kicked it over to Cloud. Elena quickly saw this and growled. Tifa winked over to Elena as she ran towards the blonde haired woman aiming for the gun. Elena used both of her feet grabbing the gun and jumped into the air, she then kicked it over to Tseng as Tifa did a lower kick trying to trip her. Both of the men grabbed their guns and pointed it at each other watching the scene unfold upfront of them.

Tifa back flipped as Elena roundhouse kicked and then she did a back roundhouse kick and knocked Elena down. Elena spat and then neck sprung up. Tifa smirked and ran to the blonde, and on instinct Elena was at a defensive stance. Hard and fast punches were thrown at Elena, but she quickly blocked each and every one.

"Hmm… you're good, but you're not _that_ good," Tifa smirked. Elena gave the brunette a confused look then shook it off. More punches were thrown.

"What do you mean?" Elena yelled in annoyance. Tifa smirked and jabbed his knee into the woman's stomach. "Uh…" Elena coughed. Blood came out of her mouth and onto the clean, tan carpet. At that Tseng twitched his eye and Cloud shuddered.

"I mean that you're good at higher level attacks, but not lower," Tifa explained as she jabbed her knee into Elena's stomach again. "And that is your weakness,"

Elena growled and grabbed Tifa's incoming knee attack again. Tifa looked a little shocked and tried to wiggle her knee out of her grasp. Elena smirked and flipped her over. Tifa recovered from the shock before she landed on the floor and used her other leg to kick Elena hard onto the other side. Elena landed through the glass table and was instantly knocked, but Tifa on the other hand only hit the ground lightly and front flipped upwards making her landing smooth. Cloud grinned and Tseng groaned in Tifa's victory. Tifa smiled and walked up to the men, guns still in place.

"So mister Tseng, where is this 'secret' elevator I saw in your blueprints, I don't see any door or anything," Tifa asked. Tseng smiled and took his gun off of Cloud's spiky head. Tifa motioned Cloud to do the same and he reluctantly obliged. The raven haired man smirked and grabbed one of Tifa's gloved hands.

"And what will you do? Release my prisoners?" He asked. Tifa gave him an innocent smile and nodded. Tseng groaned and showed her. "I am at your mercy," Cloud grinned and followed after Tifa and Tseng's lead.

After a few seconds of typing on his computer, a large portrait opened from the wall. Tseng escorted the assassin to it and let go of her hand. "You will unlock our systems after this, will you not?" Tseng asked. Tifa smiled and nodded, she then pulled out of her skirt pocket a palm-pilot and winked.

"I promise," Tifa smirked, and on that note Cloud knocked him out with the back of his gun. "Ready, Cloud?" Cloud nodded and they entered the beautifully designed elevator. "By my calculations Yuffie should be held on B4," Tifa stated as she pushed the button. Cloud gave her a weary look and Tifa shook her head. "Oh and by the way, Elena was easy to beat, how come she was able to pin you on the wall," Tifa giggled.

Cloud smirked, "I never hit girls," Tifa looked at him and started to crack up. Cloud gave her another weary looked making Tifa's wipe away her tear.

"Cloud… you are a girl… your make-up is STILL on!" Tifa giggled. Cloud's eyes bulged out and he instantly wiped his lips with the back of his gloved hands. And as Tifa said, he WAS still wearing his make-up.

* * *

"AH-HA!" Yuffie screeched. She had _finally_ unlocked her cell cage. "In your face!" The hyperactive ninja yelled. After her blurt out she instantly covered her mouth. ((Damn… if Vinnie ever caught me… I'd go strait back to the rat hole they call a prison cell! I gotta be more quiet…)) Yuffie quickly thought. Outside her cell was a hallway and a door at the end of both ways, nothing else. ((Which way?)) Yuffie thought impatiently. 

At one end was a chair and a monitor and at the other was just a plain old door. Yuffie grinned and ran to the left side, which was just the plain old door. ((Might as well chose the plain one… the other one looks suspicious…))

When Yuffie reached the door she studied it for a second and then yanked. "Uh! It isn't bugging," Yuffie growled. She then dashed to the other side and yanked on the door. "Arg, this one too! And there are no locks… not like I'm going to do that again," Yuffie sighed. "Might as well do it the easy way…" The ninja grinned. She walked up to the monitor embedded into the wall and touched it. As the ninja thought, a confirmation screen popped up. ((This will be easier than I thought)) After a few minutes of doing her 'thing' the door popped open making the ninja grin. ((It took me longer than expected, there might've been a virus or something on the main computers… good thing I'm good with hacking or I'd be stuck here all day!)) And on that note Yuffie exited out the door.

-------

Vincent growled, most of the doors have been locked leaving him stuck in the lower levels for now. Vincent just shook his head and walked aimlessly around… hoping that the doors would open soon. As he turned around a corner—

"Ouch!" A sqeaky voice yelled, followed by a faint thump.

Vincent stumbled a little bit but then quickly recovered. Catching him off guard was none other than the perky ninja, on the ground. At first he questioned her appearance… but then again he dared not ask how she escaped.

Yuffie shyly looked up and cursed herself, for she had just ran into the very person she didn't want to run into, Vincent Valentine. "Umm… hiya Vinnie," Yuffie grinned. Vincent stared blankly into Yuffie's bluish-grey orbs which made Yuffie even more nervous. "So… we gonna fight now?" Yuffie asked as she pulled herself away from his body, tearing their gaze apart as she did so.

After Yuffie shyly looked away Vincent instantly grabbed her hand with his good one. "Miss Kisaragi," Vincent addressed formally. Yuffie looked up and tried to hide her blush as she looked him into the eyes.

"Yeah?" Yuffie asked shyly making her bluff a little deeper.

"Would you kindly go back to your cell?" Yuffie snapped out of her gaze and glared at him.

"WHAT? I just spent _hours_ on trying to get out and you say 'would you kindly go back to your cell?' Well buster what do you think I'll say, YES?" Yuffie yelled. A flick of emotion went through Vincent's eye but Yuffie didn't catch it as she kept on scolding him. "Well I got a thing or two I'll show you!"

"And that is?" Vincent pressed as he gripped her hand tighter. Yuffie deepened the glare and scowled.

"And that is this," Yuffie screeched stomping her foot onto his, making him slightly bend down. "And this!" Yuffie said a _little_ softer. At the 'this' part Vincent widened his eyes. The short ninja had placed her lips on his… or more like brushed against his. The grip on his hand had loosened, from the shock, and Yuffie took that instant to back away and run off. Vincent just stood there as Yuffie ran off, he knew she couldn't go anywhere since the doors were locked, but then again she has escaped the best cell they had. The red eyed man slowly placed his fingertips on his, supposed to be, cold lips and looked off to the direction the perky ninja went off into. He would pay her back for that… and dearly. (A/N: Not anything perverted… get your minds out of the gutter!)

-------

Yuffie dashed off quickly to hide her blush. ((WHAT THE FREAKING MATERIA MADE ME DO _THAT_!)) Yuffie blushed. She stopped running and leaned against a nearby wall and placed her fingertips against her warm lips. ((His lips… they were cold)) Yuffie absently thought. A thick shade of red instantly pasted onto her skin and she scolded herself not to think about him… or it. ((Right now I have to think about a way to escape, not some stupid romance crap with a vampire!))

Yuffie pulled her back to reality and looked around for an escape root. ((Hmm… YES, that will do...)) Yuffie grinned as she started to devise a plan.

* * *

**DING**

Tifa and Cloud instantly rushed out of the elevator and looked around. "Cloud," Tifa started as she grabbed his hand. Cloud looked toward his childhood friend and smirked. "Yuffie should be in her own cell, the very last one. I'm going to see if I can find another way out, meet me here as soon as you can. 'Cause I don't think we'll get this elevator ride up and who knows when those two up there will wake up," Cloud nodded and gripped onto Tifa's hand. Tifa gave him a reassuring smile and let go, Cloud smirked and did so too.

The two fighters split up and went their separate ways. The hallways were dimly lighted and narrow, made of stone and cement, Tifa noted. It was going to be hard finding a way out. After a few minutes of searching and walking, Tifa sighed, it was like a maze… except for no end. She just hoped Cloud was having more luck than her because if not, then they'd be spending a long time there.

-------

Cloud had finally reached yet another corridor, there was too many in his options. Cloud noted there were many rooms, but they were bunched together, Tifa has said that Yuffie had her own cell… the best. So he would just have to find 'the best' but until then he just continued on his way.

-------

Yuffie grinned, she had finally made it out of the food elevator. It took her a long time to pulley it up, but in due time all of her effort was paid off. As she made her escape, Yuffie noticed that all the doors were closed tight, making her escape a little more difficult and yet more fun.

Finally Yuffie had entered the main room and saw her freedom. "Yes!" Yuffie cried. Yuffie glanced from side to side and noted that the guards were _sleeping_. Yuffie then snickered at her luck and made her getaway.

-------

The assassin had finally found the main door to the stairs and calculated a plan. ((So I calculate the timing on our escape, the lockdown will shut off as soon as we get Yuffie and before the rest of the Police know anything, making it a clean escape.))

Tifa was just about to turn around and run back to the secret elevator when she heard an eerie voice.

"Stop," The man softly ordered. Tifa's back hair instantly shot up and she slowly turned around.

Vincent stood there looking at the intruder and studied her. From behind, Vincent saw, she was wearing a short brown shirt, she had long chocolate hair which was tied loosely at the bottom, and she wore red heel boots attached to long, silky legs. As she turned around Vincent's breath was caught midway. She was like an angel, Vincent noted. Her eyes were glossy wine colored, her lips were pouty and thick, her face was angelic and pale, and her body was perfect… the way angels should have been made to look, perfection.

And it was none other than the bartender from The Loveless, Tifa Lockhart.

Tifa turned around slowly and caught her eyes onto the reddest of them all. Her eyes slightly widened from shock but went back to normal. The assassin summoned all of her strength into her voice and broke the silence. "So, you're a Turk," Tifa stated. "Valentine? Am I right?" Tifa said in a deadly, yet soft and beautiful tone.

"Yes, Miss Lockhart," Vincent replied. He was just about to ask her what she was doing there when it hit him… she WAS the 'Angel'. It was the only logical answer and it meant that she had locked down the system to retrieve the younger woman, Yuffie Kisaragi. "You are Angel," He stated. Tifa smiled heavenly at the dark man and walked closer to him.

"I thank-you for that night at The Loveless, but I don't thank-you for taking my defenseless little sister and locking her up in this sewer you call a prison," Tifa glared. She stopped right in front of the man and still kept eye contact. There was yet another eerie silence, just a deadly eye contact duel. They both knew what was coming next, and yet they both didn't want it for a reason, they would fight for what they believed in.

* * *

A/N: Hey Lady Evelynn here again. Hehe. I updated again, like I said before I am losing my interest in this story day-by-day, so I am hurrying this. I hope I don't totally screw it up. Anyways… here are some replies from my three reviewers! 

**Neko-Yuff16**: _Yes I believe it was sad that Yuffie was stuck with Vinnie… but hey, opposites attract. ((lol)) Well I hope I get my love for my story back, I mean just sometimes you want to hurry to the good part and skip the rest. Thanks for the review!_

**Tifa's Diary**: _Hmm… the ending… lets not go there for now but I will try and get my inspiration for my story back… I hope. Thanks for the advice! I might put this story on hold for a while or I'll just continue it and edit it later… I donno._

**the Dr.**: _Thank-you… I enjoy humor… hehe, I just had to put that in there! Yeah Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie were easy but Tseng and Elena weren't because… Tseng's the big boss man! Lol. But hey, I cleared that up on this chappy. Well I did go easy on them on this chapter… but I don't know about the next…_


	10. The Backfire

**So Close**

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

* * *

**Chapter 9**: _The Backfire_

"Ha! Take that! This is totally _my_ night!" Yuffie grinned. After running like a chicken with its head cut off down the street she had finally found a car. Using her swift and slick ninja skills she unlocked the car and jumped into it. "Ha, I knew all those secret lessons with Barett about high wiring would pay off!" Yuffie grinned.

After the seventeen year old started the car she found a cell phone and began to dial her home phone. "Dang, it's eleven and Tifa _might_ be mad… I hope she lets me off easy... ahh, who am I kidding... I'll just sweet talk her like always,"

-------

They both knew what was coming next, and yet they both didn't want it for a reason, they would fight for what they believed in.

((You know who I am… I have nothing against you, but now I have to take you out)) Tifa thought as she slowly pulled away from his warmth, still keeping the eye connection. Deep down inside her heart she knew that she shouldn't kill him, but he knew there secret, but also she only kills the people she is paid to kill. ((Yuffie… Assassin's aren't supposed to hesitate and doesn't get spotted by the police… you know that, now this might ruin my only chance with Cloud))

After the long hesitation Tifa growled and side kicked the man. "I have nothing against you Vincent, but I must do this to protect myself and my little sister," Tifa yelled as she began placing combos on her counterpart.

"Don't be so sure you are going to win," Vincent calmly replied trying his best to block the powerful attacks Tifa was emitting.

"I'm sure because I already took out your boss and his lady friend," Tifa whispered hoarsely as she threw a roundhouse kick at the man. "And they were no sweat,"

((Err, this guy... he's withstanding my combos... this _isn't_ good)) Tifa thought. ((If he keeps this up then... no, I'm the best paid assassin... the never been caught Angel... I won't be defeated like this))

((She losing power fast... I thought she would be a better fighter than this... I might as well end this now)) Vincent thought as he grabbed her knee with his clawed hand. Tifa glared at Vincent for a short second, the tore her gaze as she went flying to the wall.

"Uh," Tifa yelled as she caught herself before she hit the cemented wall. Tifa's boot heel broke her impact making Tifa do a triple aerial.

((Hmm, she's better than I anticipated...)) Vincent let out as he dodged another kick.

-I'll protect my sister, you won't get away with this- Tifa thought as she punched the message to the man in black.

Vincent stood still not realizing that Tifa was still fighting in slight shock. ((Did I just hear her? Understand her?))

"Hiya!" Tifa screamed as she cartwheeled onto Vincent making him impact onto the cold floor.

-------

Cloud growled, the whole place was a maze. "Yeah, you go look for an escape and I go look for your brat of a sister... Tifa... I swear... and I guess that's why I–"

"–What the?" Cloud asked as he reached a door, "I guess I found it, now for the tough part... getting Yuffie," Cloud sighed. The blonde haired man entered the room and looked around. After taking a few steps he found what he was looking for... erm... he found the cell he was looking for but no prisoner. "Yuffie... you're... dead..."

-------

"Hm, she's not answering the home phone... must be sleeping... and ignoring me... okay now that doesn't sound like the real Tifa... okay I'll call her PHS..." Yuffie sighed as she parked the stolen vehicle on the side of the dim highway road.

-------

((He has to have a weakness... his metal arm isn't help at all either... he's way better than Tseng and the blonde)) Tifa thought as she punched Vincent. "You're holding out better than I expected," Tifa smiled.

Vincent blinked his eyes in confusion at her optimism, and earned a powerful blow to his side for the distraction. ((She's unnerving me... I must concentrate)) Vincent thought as he quickly regained himself. "And you are doing good also Miss Lockhart,"

"Please, Tifa," Tifa said hoarsely as she tackled him onto the hard ground.

"Very well then," Vincent coughed as he tried to pry her off of himself.

/RING... RING/

"What?" Tifa blinked. Vincent locked his eyes on her burgundy eyes for a split second then looked at the source of the noise, her back pocket. Vincent instantly shot his good hand out onto her back pocket, or butt pocket, and grabbed the phone. Tifa growled and tried to reach for it but Vincent flipped her over with his clawed hand making her lean her back fully against him. ((Damn... this is not going to look good...))

Tifa began to wiggle but Vincent's grasp was stronger than she thought making it hard to get out of.

"TIFA!" A voice on the other line yelled out. It was Yuffie's annoying voice unfortunately, and it made Tifa and Vincent twitch their eyes in annoyance at the sound of it. Tifa instantly stopped struggling and allowed Vincent to slowly pull her up along with his body fully attached to her back. "You there? TIFA! Well anyways... if this is your answering machine then I guess I'll leave you another message, but if you want you can check the home message machine where I left all the detail at... well here goes. So I was at the club, now before you say anything... CLOUD WAS WITH ME! Haha, and as I was saying, what was I saying? Oh yeah, so I was at the club and I saw this creepy guy, and Tifa before you say anything–"

"Miss Kisaragi," Vincent said calmly interrupting her story time.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie asked quite shocked at his voice.

((Vinnie?)) Tifa thought snickering inside. ((Hey wait... I'm still in 'Vinnie's' grasp... but at least I know Yuffie's alright))

"Miss Kisaragi," Vincent said with a slight irritation in his voice. Tifa heard a bit of a chuckle from the other line then a dead silence. "Did you call for a good reason or just for a distraction?"

"... are you and Tifa a thing now... TIFA WHAT ABOUT CLOUD?" Yuffie screamed on the other line. Tifa's eyes popped out and her knees caved in from the shock of the question. Vincent just coughed in shock but recovered himself. "Don't worry Tifa... I'll keep Cloud for myself," The ninja snickered on the other line.

At this Vincent snorted and Tifa growled. "YUFFIE!" Tifa screamed. She then wiggled furiously and stomped on Vincent's foot in anger.

"Uh," Vincent mumbled as Tifa escaped out of his death grasp. "Tifa," Vincent calmly said as her glared at the tall woman.

"Oh, on first name bases are we? Tifa!" Yuffie giggled. Tifa twitched her eyebrow then charged at Vincent angrily. Vincent glanced at Tifa then at the phone, he then hung up on Yuffie and threw the phone strait at Tifa. The brown haired woman smiled at his choice of action and quickly kicked the phone back at him with her long legs.

Vincent dodged it and allowed it to hit the narrow dimmed hall's wall... but it never hit. Tifa and Vincent stopped their actions and looked behind them.

It was Cloud.

-------

"Okay, okay, maybe what I said in there was bad... I mean Tifa has Cloud right?" Yuffie asked herself as she drove her way back to the police station. "I mean, I'm not attracted to that vampire right? _Right_?" Yuffie growled. "This is _not_ possible... I can't like a freak like him... I can't," The short haired girl whispered. ((That... kiss... meant nothing, right?... right?))

-------

Cloud quickly grabbed Tifa's gloved hands and sped off away from the, now, unconscious cop. "Tifa, are you okay?" Cloud asked as he let go of her hand. Tifa caught up to his speed and gave him a quick smiled.

"Thanks for knocking him out for me," Tifa whispered.

"No problem, Yuffie said she'll meet us out in the front,"

"Okay," Tifa smiled. ((Wait... how will she pick us up, my car is still at the bar... oh never mind... at least we have transportation... I hope...))

The two fighters quickly exited out of the building and saw a brown old fashioned car in the distance. Tifa waved for it then ran towards the car. Cloud nodded and followed Tifa's lead.

The passenger window automatically rolled down and Yuffie's head popped out. "Nice ta see ya again!" Yuffie smirked. Tifa frowned and opened the passenger side door and got in. Cloud followed close behind and got into the back of the car.

"Yuffie when did you learn how to drive?" Cloud asked as he shut the car door. Tifa glared at Yuffie in anger then crossed her arms. Yuffie grinned at Cloud and glanced shortly at Tifa sitting beside her, she then pressed her foot onto the gas pedal and they sped off.

"Who said you ever had to? Just know your gas pedal from your stop and you've got it made," Yuffie smirked as she kept her eyes on the dark roads. Cloud scratched the back of his head in thought then shrugged his shoulders enjoying the ride. A long period of silence then occurred making Cloud look up to Tifa then to Yuffie and back. He could sense the tension between the sister, and the silence wasn't helping it either.

"Hey Yuffie?" Cloud asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Is this even your car?"

* * *

A/N: Hehe. A short and rushed update I know... blah, blah, blah. At first I was going to throw Cloud and Tifa in jail and have Barett bust them out… but after reading **shikaku zetsumei**'s review I was in thought for a long time. So I changed it around making the plot more interesting,** _thank-you_**! And also I cut out another scene, this time a Tseng, Elena, and Cloud fight scene. Hehe... I promise I'll add all my cutout scenes in sometime, somewhere... told you I was losing my interest in this story. 


	11. The Setup

**So Close**

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

* * *

**Chapter 10**: _The Setup_

Yuffie instantly shot out of the car and ran strait inside her home. Tifa kept still in the car looking off into the other direction not bothering to notice Yuffie abrupt absence. And Cloud sat in the middle confused as heck. Tifa then unbuckled her seatbelt and quietly got out.

"Cloud, are you coming or not?" Tifa asked with a blank stare. Cloud looked at her through the window and then got out of the car. "I'm sorry about today,"

"No, no, don't be, it was... fun," Cloud smiled, putting on one of his goofy smiles that only looked good on him, which was especially made for Tifa. Tifa slightly smiled back then turned around and headed for the door. "Wait Teef," Cloud called out. Tifa stopped midway and waited. "Are you going to be okay?"

"... yeah," Tifa whispered. The brown haired girl then entered her mansion. Cloud slightly smiled then followed her.

As Cloud entered the house he saw a glimpse of Tifa's hair disappear behind the kitchen and quickly, but quietly followed.

"Yuffie, where do you think you are going?" Tifa quietly questioned. Yuffie turned around to her sister and scowled.

"Upstairs to my room," Yuffie stated as she turned around again and began walking up the stairs.

"Yuffie, come down here now,"

"Whatever," Yuffie mumbled as she now changed coarse and walked down to the kitchen.

Tifa turned around to Cloud as he walked in and bowed for forgiveness. "Cloud will you excuse us?"

"Actually Teef, I was planning on going, I'll just walk to your bar and grab my bike and go," Cloud stated. Tifa nodded and gave him a hug.

"Umm, Cloud?" Yuffie interrupted. Cloud and Tifa quickly let go of their embrace and switched their gaze to the ninja. "I um... well, you don't have a bike..."

"What?" Cloud asked think he hadn't heard it clearly.

"Umm..." Yuffie began.

"Yuffie," Tifa glared.

-------

"This isn't fair!" Yuffie screamed as she shut the door to her room. "Tifa should just... should just... go away!" Yuffie cried. ((No... I'm a ninja... like my mother... before we were exiled due to the war... I shouldn't cry))

Yuffie slowly trotted to her small bed and collapsed on it. ((What now? This is just not my night... er... my pillow is damp))

-------

"What would have happened if you never got away, you'd be in there for life," Tifa angrily yelled. Yuffie folded her arms and waited to hear the rest of her sister's commotion. "Yuffie, you're too young for this, you're only seventeen," Tifa sighed as she crossed her legs on the kitchen chair. "We're assassins Yuffie, not killers who have no goal. We don't get involved with the police, only our clients. I mean, Yuffie, we're only supposed to kill the ones were contracted for and not anyone else. What would of happened if... if–"

"If what?" Yuffie angrily asked jumping up from her stool. "If I stayed in prison? You know me very well,"

"No... I don't. Yuffie, if you were good then you would have never went to my club, and got caught, and destroyed Cloud's bike," Tifa glared.

"But Tifa," Yuffie begged allowing herself to lose her angry face.

"No Yuffie, I've had enough of this. Why don't you just grow up!" Tife yelled. Yuffie eyes widened at her elder sister at her words, then watered slightly. Tifa, realizing what she had just yelled, quickly covered her mouth and tried to protest but Yuffie stopped her.

"Tifa..." Yuffie whispered, Tifa looked up to her sister and listened, "Not every girl has a man to protect her like you do!"Yuffie screamed as she rushed upstairs to her room. Tifa, a little dumbstruck, gasped at Yuffie loud outburst and shuddered.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry," Tifa frowned.

-------

"Yuffie," Tifa whispered as she slowly walked up to her room. ((I'll tell her in the morning... I don't want her to get into trouble anymore due to my account)). After she entered her room, Tifa shut her door and sat on her large sized bed in more thought.

((Before I straiten things up I need to erase any evidence that shows that I worked at the Loveless, I might as well call Barett)) With that thought Tifa picked up the phone and dialed her boss's number.

"Yeah?" Barret answered.

"Hello Barett, I'm sorry for not showing up last night, I got tied up,"

"It okay Tifa, it musta been da brat,"

"Eh, yeah, or something like that," Tifa sweat dropped.

"But I know you jus' didn't call for dat,"

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry to say but I need you to cover for me,"

"Cover? Tifa, are you in shit wit da police?"

"Or something like that,"

"I see, I'll tell my men ta cover for you, no one will ever get a word outta us,"

"Not even Turks?"

"TURKS! You in dat big a trouble! Tifa, I thought you were a good girl?"

"Barett! Just see to that I never worked there, I'm sorry but I'll be leaving... and just for your information I didn't do anything bad. Barett, and also make sure Marlene is doing okay,"

"I trust ya, and yeah she'll be fine, you know Tifa, you were the best babysitter she ever had... too bad you still had to babysit that brat you call a sister still... Marlene misses ya,"

"I'm sorry, tell her I said good-bye and, Barett, make sure that nothing gets out about me... I never worked there,"

"Yeah, yeah, and don't get into too much trouble,"

"I won't," Tifa smiled. After another second Tifa heard a click and frowned. "I just hope Yuffie won't either," She then hung up her phone.

-------

"So is that gonna work?" Reno yawned. "I still feel like kicking that Turks's ass myself,"

"So you don't mind killing your own team mate?" Hojo smirked.

"Haha, Valentine? I could care less..." ((Even if he is the best we had in years...)) "You with me Rude?"

"..." Rude answered. Reno took it as a 'yes' and smirked.

"Okay then, when we're ready you can kill him... and the Angel," Hojo smirked.

"And this will clear me off the suspect list?" Rufus questioned.

"Don't worry your Highness," Reno smirked. "I already did, no one suspects you... and us Turks always keep our word,"

"Perfect, now send out the letter... this time we'll kill them," Rufus smirked. ((I'll take all that evidence and destroy it... leaving me the richest man in the world))

"And Sephiroth, do you want to be a part of this plan?" Reno blurted at the other side of the dark, office room. Sephiroth tilted his head up and placed his five foot length sword on the office table and smirked.

"Do what you wish, but I won't be too cocky," Sephiroth stated.

"Whatever," Reno said as he walked out of the darkened office room. "Common Rude, lets go pick our teams,"

-------

"You what?" Cloud yelled. Yuffie frowned and sat down on the kitchen stool.

"I kinda crashed it trying to escape big, bad, and creepy while you two were um... catching up," Yuffie smiled. Tifa kept her hard glare on Yuffie as she began to explain herself and never left her sister's eyes.

"So what you're saying is," Tifa growled, "Is that you destroyed a half a city block crashing someone else's bike... Yuffie, did it ever occur to you that you're not the only one in this world?"

"No!" Yuffie yelled back.

"I mean how could he know you? You never met, you didn't just go up to him and say, 'Hi I'm Yuffie and I'm part of a paid assassin team called the Angel, do you want to arrest me?',"

At this Yuffie's eyes teared up, "Tifa, if you weren't so busy going goo-goo eyed on Cloud, one of the guys that caused death to my mother and exiled us to hide in this god forsaken city, you'd notice that I was in trouble!"

"Yuffie," Tifa warned.

"Tifa, call me when this is over I'll just... head out," Cloud hurried.

"You're one more step to–" Tifa glarred.

"You know what I don't care... something bad is going to happen anyways... it always happens when you're around!" Yuffie cried. "So just say it!"

"Err, okay!" Tifa screamed.

-------

"I don't know what to do anymore," Yuffie cried. "Mother... Father... I'm sorry, forgive me,"

Yuffie wiped away her fallen tears and lifted herself off of her small bed. ((I've been crying for hours now, I can't think properly... (sigh) Tifa must be asleep by now... I'll just creep down stairs and get my other camcorder, since someone has my other one, and be on my way))

With that thought she slowly exited out of her bedroom and entered the dark, long hallway. ((Err, being a good assassin means you can't get caught... well then... I'll just have to sneak past your bedroom... somehow))

-------

"Cloud, I'm sorry about tonight," Tifa smiled. "But thank-you for staying with me,"

"It's okay," Cloud replied on the other line of the house phone.

"No really Cloud,"

"Well then to make it up to me I have a reservation for two at the most fanciest restaurant in Midgar,"

"Oh, so it's a bargain I see?" Tifa giggled.

"Yeah, just let Yuffie have some time to cool off... and plus your birthday is tomorrow,"

"Cloud! You remembered!" Tifa exclaimed.

-------

((Okay I guess I don't have to sneak by, she's already preoccupied on the phone with somebody... okay now lets run!)) Yuffie slyly snuck past Tifa's closed door and ran downstairs to the kitchen. ((Okay... the last place where I placed my camcorder was... next to the computers!))

"Found it," Yuffie whispered. "Hmm, the computer's on... Tifa must have found me on the computer and forgot to turn it off... hey isn't that that white room where Vinnie questioned me?"

Yuffie sat onto the leather chair and stared into the monitor. "Interesting, I thought that mirror was for looks... oh well," As Yuffie was about to turn off the main computer a pop up came across the main screen. "New E-mail?" Yuffie slowly clicked the mouse on the pop-up and cautiously read the letter.

((_Be at the Honey Bee Inn at the stroke of Midnight. A certain someone's birthday will be filled with surprises... give him my regards_. What the materia? So basically go to that stupid inn and kill some guys ass... hmm... this might bring Tifa and me back to talking standards))

* * *

"Morning," Cid yawned as he entered Vincent's office. 

"Where were you?" Vincent asked softly.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I was on sick leave, got a problem?"

Vincent slightly glared at the man then slammed a thick folder on his desk.

"Whoa, who got your panties in a twist?" Cid coughed.

"Angel,"

"Wait, did you see them?"

"More or less, for the past two days you were gone _things_ had happened,"

"What kind of 'things'? Wait let me guess, you caught the Angel but they got away," Cid smirked. Vincent glared yet again at Cid and got up from his chair. "Man, and I thought Elena was worn out because of Tseng..."

"Cid," Vincent warned. "I need you to go back to ShinRa and search the computer again,"

"Okay, but what's with that file on your desk?"

"'The Angel' file, hn, everything in here was trash... Don Corneo was in on it too, probably for the money,"

"That damned son of a bitch," Cid cursed through his cigarette. "Okay, then I'm off,"

-------

"Yuffie I'm up," Tifa yawned as she got out of her bed. The fighter slowly opened her door and looked around. ((Hmm, she's usually up early... she must be downstairs... wait, what is this? Yuffie's camcorder's on the floor))

Tifa squat down and lifted the small mechanism to her face. "Yuffie?" Tifa called out. ((I might as well watch it)) Tifa then walked back into her room and sat down. ((She wouldn't leave her camcorder around unless it was important... excluding that one time...)) At this Tifa opened the flap and pressed play.

"Hi Tifa," Yuffie said as she was jumping around in a squatting position. "Since I'm a brat and all and can't express my feelings to you... I just left this to say I'm sorry and I'll try to be that person you want me to be, I know I must be a jerk after what happened last night and I'm really sorry, I hope you forgive me," _Yuffie smiled and then quit jumping and walked over to her camera._

The tape then ended.

"Yuffie, I forgive you," Tifa smiled as she shut the camcorder. ((I'll give you your forgiveness on here... just like you gave me your apology here))

"Hey Tifa, you awake?" Yuffie called from downstairs. Tifa smiled and exited out of her room leaving the camcorder on her bed.

"Yes I am," Tifa replied after she entered the kitchen where Yuffie was in.

"We have another letter for the Angel," Yuffie sighed breaking the news. Tifa shot her head up at Yuffie instantly and stared into her eyes.

"Yuffie... this brings me to what I was going to tell you later today,"

"Tell me what? That you're still mad at me?"

"No, it's just that... I want to quit,"

"Quit? You can't quit. We've taken two years to get to the top of the assassin business... you just can't destroy work like that!"

"I said that I want to quit,"

"Well then I'll do it,"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tifa yelled. After she calmed herself down for a moment she then continued, "Yuffie, I think that we should go back to our old lives, we have money, our revenge, a place to stay, I already cleared our names from the police, job, and school records, we can start a new life over. We can just all move to Kalm, that town beside Midgar and live out our lives there,"

"But I already studied the layout of the building and picked out the weapons and everything... it's all right there," Yuffie exclaimed pointing to the living room table.

"Yuffie, no more, I want you to be happy and live a good life,"

"Well– no you're right, I'll just cancel the contract,"

"Yuffie," Tifa sighed, "I'm sorry, but it's for the best,"

"No, no it's okay, I'll live,"

"I'm sorry," Tifa sighed bringing her sister in a tight hug.

"Tifa... your boobs are squishing me again, I can't breathe," Yuffie mumbled.

"There's the Yuffie I know," Tifa smiled as she let go. "I'll be with Cloud today, so I trust you to take care of the house and be a good girl,"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Yuffie grinned. After Yuffie's salute, Tifa walked over to the living room and placed the large gun up underneath the window blinds and the other guns in the kitchen cupboard.

"There, now do you want to help me pick a special outfit for my dinner date with Cloud?" Tifa smiled. Yuffie grinned at her sister's suggestion and then ran up to Tifa's room. "Hey no fair!" Tifa yelled. "You'll always be faster than me, you sneaky ninja!"

-------

"Damn it!" Cid cursed. "This stupid darn big building, can't make left from right, what the hell was that vampire thinking making me come all the way over here to get more evidence, damn him,"

"Need any help?" A cocky accent rang, interrupting Cid's rambling. Cid turned around and locked eyes with none other than Reno's.

"Well looky here, what's cracking short stuff?" Cid smirked. Reno brushed Cid's nickname off and continued on his way through the sunlit hallway.

"I hear you had some trouble at the station last night," Reno grinned as he walked steadily past Cid. Cid frowned through his cigarette and walked beside the red head.

"What's it to ya?"

"Ah, nothin' just surprised that you almost caught the Angel and all,"

"Ha, you're darn right," Cid grinned.

"But too bad they got away since me and Rude weren't there,"

"Wha– you bastard," Cid growled ((Cocky as ever... and still a wise ass. God I hope he dies on the job someday))

"Hey, hey, I'm only stating the facts," Reno grinned. "So why are you here, still a lackey for Valentine?"

((One day _I'll_ kill him on the job))

"Ah I see," Reno smirked.

"I'm here for more evidence," Cid answered.

"Hey, that's my department, Tseng left me in charge here, no hard feelings and all, so go back to your master and complain to him,"

"Just you wait," Cid whispered. Reno stopped and glanced over to his side opposite of Cid's big mouth.

"Hey you see that girl?" Reno whispered. Cid stopped in his tracks and looked the direction Reno was looking at. "She's got all the info you need... just don't tell anyone I told ya,"

Cid gave Reno a confused glare then nodded. "I never did get ya," The blond haired man sighed.

"Ha, and don't come back on my turf again," Reno yelled as he began to walk away.

"Crazy bastard," Cid whispered. "Always did like to two-face people,"

-------

"Did you get it Highwind?" Vincent asked on his PHS.

"Yeah, what do you think about this, 'Be at the Honey Bee Inn at the stroke of Midnight. A certain someone's birthday will be filled with surprises... give him my regards'?" Cid blurted out. "It confused the hell out of me."

"Hm, I guess the Angel has another hit tonight,"

"You're telling me," Cid yawned. "Don't these people ever rest?" With that Vincent hung up his PHS leaving Cid to answer his own question.

-------

"Did I mention you look perfect?" Yuffie grinned. Tifa blushed at her sisters words and nodded.

"Thank-you Yuffie,"

"No prob," Yuffie winked. "But you could stop lifting weights everyday, you look so muscular,"

"Hey!"

"But I have the cure! Here, take this scarf," Yuffie smirked. The short haired girl grabbed a white scarf from the other corner of Tifa's large closet a threw it to her. "There,"

"Wow, I guess that did make the difference," Tifa smiled as she placed it around her arms. The tall beauty was wearing a short skin tight blue dress, which was sleeveless and came up to her neck. There was a cut out circle right about her breasts making a little bit of cleavage show. Tifa wore small boot high heels, the same color as her dress, and small gloves to go with it. Tifa's hair was neatly pinned up and placed in a bun, and the scarf Yuffie had thrown her complimented her silver earrings Cloud gave her. "Thank-you," Tifa winked.

"Hey, it's almost two, Cloud should be here by now!" Yuffie exclaimed. The short girl then exited out of Tifa's large closet and watched her lovely sister walk gracefully out also.

"Well I suppose," Tifa shyly answered. "Do you think this is too much, I mean he is taking me for a ride in his new car he bought today, and then a classic dinner,"

"It's fine, it's fine," Yuffie yawned. "Now hurry off, I think I heard the doorbell ring, before I jump in Cloud's _new_ car and–"

"– Okay, okay, Yuffie, I swear you only met him a few days ago and it seems like you've known him as long as I did, I better be off before, well you know,"

"Har, har, Tifa," Yuffie winked. Tifa winked back and then exited out of her room. ((While you and Spike are eating, I'll be kicking ass)) Yuffie grinned.

"Yuffie!" Tifa called from downstairs, "what are you going to do today anyways?"

"Wha– umm," ((Yuffie think of something... of wait, the new cd's I brought a few days ago!)) "I didn't have enough time to listen to my new cd's so I guess I'll be listening to them today I guess," Yuffie exclaimed back.

"Okay, remember to keep in touch,"

"I always do!" Yuffie yelled. "And don't do anything I might do while you're with Spikes!" At this Tifa blushed and Yuffie heard the front door slam. ((Good, she's out... now to get to work!))

Yuffie ran out of Tifa's room and into her room in a flash and began picking out an outfit. "What to wear what to wear... how about shorts?"

(A/N: After Yuffie picked an outfit...)

"There we go! I found it, the perfect outfit," Yuffie grinned. The short haired girl quickly jumped out of her small, unlike Tifa's, closet and posed up front of her mirror. "Ta-da!" ((Perfect, I have white collar jacket, a dark green tube top, cute black shorts, pretty green earrings, black thy high stockings, and hot black boots! Gawd, I look hot!))

With that she raced downstairs through the kitchen and to the opposite side of the living room and sat down on the computer chair. "Now to work my magic, just like I did to the Shinra building with Tifa, ha, perfect," Yuffie exclaimed. She grabbed her headphones on the clean desk and placed then slanted on her head. The short girl then got in a comfortable position and pressed record on the computer. "Ba, bada, dom, da dom, ba, ba, da dum, ba- da, dun, uh-huh, yeah, ba, ba, da, dum, sho, ba, dom, ah-ha," ((Repeat mania!)) Yuffie thought.

The sly girl pressed stop and then took off her head phones. ((Midnight, huh? Well, I better hurry fast, it's almost four!)) Yuffie jumped off of the chair and pressed play. ((Tifa better fall for this...)) Yuffie then took the big weapon which Tifa put away yesterday and quickly left the house. "Perfect," Yuffie grinned, Tifa's car was waiting right outside for her. ((Good thing Cloud brought Tifa's car back from the bar... I thought she had rode it home after I left... well whatever))

Yuffie softly placed the large gun in the back of Tifa's convertible and covered it neatly with a blanket. She then jumped over the driver's side and started the engine. Before the perky girl drove off she took out her palm piolet and deleted the evidence that she ever left the house. "This is a start of a perfect day for all of us,"

-------

"Cloud this is a perfect place but I'm worried about Yuffie," Tifa sighed. Cloud shook his head and frowned.

"Teef, I'm sure Yuffie will be okay, she can handle herself, I mean it's been four hours since she last called,"

((Yeah, that's what I'm worried about...)) "Cloud will you excuse me for a second," Tifa whispered looking directly into Cloud's irregular blue eyes. Cloud smiled and nodded as he leaned back on his chair. Tifa smiled and pulled out a small mini computer from her purse and opened it. The screen instantly showed the house from the view of the video camera's. ((Everything looks normal... hmm...)) "You silly girl," Tifa whispered as she watched Yuffie listen to music on the computer. Cloud instantly regained his composure and gave Tifa a weird glance.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"She hasn't budged an inch since the last time I checked," Tifa frowned. ((I know her good enough to know that she can't stay in one place for a long time... but then again she has no where to go...)) "Wait..." Tifa exclaimed softly, the brunette clicked another button and the screen showed a large window. ((Shit, she took the weapon... she did move!)) "Cloud," Tifa sighed as she closed her mini computer, "I have to go, okay? I'll talk to you later,"

"Okay, as long we reschedule," Cloud yelled as Tifa raced out of the restaurant. Cloud frowned and placed his hand in his pocket then pulled out a small boxed case. ((I guess this will have to wait until tomorrow, Teef)) Cloud thought as he opened it. ((This ring will bond us together forever Tifa...))

"Son of a bitch Yuffie, it's thirty till midnight..." Tifa yelled as she waved for a taxi. ((Yuffie... I didn't expect you to do this... no wonder why you changed your mind so quickly... err)) "To Wall Market!" Tifa exclaimed to the taxi driver as she entered the vehicle.

-------

"You sure this is the place," Cid yelled through the music, "All I see is hookers and drunkards, no killers here,"

"..." ((It's almost midnight... they'll come, and then I'll get them this time))

"Well hey, I'm going to head out for a smoke, wanna join?" Cid asked. Vincent shook his head but followed the blond anyway. After the two exited the boisterous building Cid pulled out another cigarette and sat on the steps. Vincent frowned and sat on the opposite side of Cid and looked up to the stars.

-------

"Hey boss, the cop is here," A man said into a PHS as he drove past the Honey Bee Inn.

"Good," Rufus answered from the other side. "Get everything ready,"

-------

"You know I never noticed they finished it already," Cid frowned through his cigarette. Vincent ignored the man but allowed him to continue. "They made another part for the Honey Bee Inn since this one here was only for parties, it's a shame they didn't connect them though... but hey at least people can actually sleep at the Honey Bee Inn now," Cid smirked. "And–"

Vincent instantly shot up and cursed. Cid gave Vincent a confused glance and shrugged his shoulders. "Cid, get up, they're not here, they're across the street," Vincent yelled as he darted off. Cid dropped his new cigarette and cursed.

"Well I'll be damned," He whispered as he began running after Vincent and grabbing another cigarette.

-------

"Do you need anything miss?" A waitress asked as she opened the room Yuffie was staying in. Yuffie looked up from the large window she was studying and shook her head.

"No, will you please leave, I mean, I'm just waiting for my friends that's all," Yuffie slightly smiled.

"Okay, well I hope you enjoy your stay," The waitress smiled as she shut the door. Yuffie sighed and slumped back into the long couch she was sitting in.

((I better make this quick... in about five minutes until the Honey Bee light show will start...and that will be my cue to kill Don Corneo)) Yuffie thought as she took out her duffle bag and quickly put all the pieces to her gun together. "There," Yuffie smiled. She then took out a small instrument to cut glass and placed it on the large window. ((Somehow I don't feel right doing this, but at least I'll show Tifa I'm ready to do this)) Yuffie then twisted the item and pulled it off of the window taking a piece of the window with it. Yuffie then placed the readied gun in the hole and aimed.

((Here we go, the lights are on! Now where are you oh fat one? There you are, okay baby lets aim... what the, quit moving fatty!)) Yuffie growled as she moved the gun.

"Stop, let me do it," Tifa interrupted. Yuffie instantly let go and backed off.

"What?" Yuffie gasped.

-------

"Police," Vincent stated to a waitress as he showed her his Turk badge. "Which room faces the top of Honey Bee Inn?"

"That's room eleven but they're already two girls in that room," The woman waitress explained.

"Two ladies?" Cid blurted out.

"That's them, lets go," Vincent ordered. Cid nodded and ran after Vincent.

-------

Tifa steadied the gun and in seconds she pulled the trigger. Yuffie watched in daze, it was a direct hit. "Let's go," Tifa ordered. Yuffie regained herself and packed everything up in her bag.

-------

Vincent slammed the room eleven door open and looked around to only see a window with a cut out piece, or nothing. "Shit they're gone!" Cid cursed as he caught up with Vincent.

((No ... I still might catch them, they might still be here)) Vincent thought as he left the emptied room.

"Ah shit, more running," Cid growled. "And this is why I didn't join the air force,"

((I'm so close, and this time they won't escape, I'll catch them for sure)) "The elevator," Vincent stated as he entered one of the six doors, Cid quickly caught up and leaned against the wall inside. As soon as the door began to close another elevator opened across the hall and revealed the two sisters. Vincent stared in disbelief as Yuffie looked toward him and locked her eyes with his.

After a second Vincent pushed opened the elevator door and exited, "Cid!" Vincent yelled getting his attention. Vincent then ran across the hall to the, now, closing elevator and cursed, he was too late. Vincent growled in frustration and was about to turn around when the elevator door opened again.

"Hey I'll call you back, babe!" A man yelled as he quickly exited out of the cramped room. Vincent and Cid took this opportunity and entered.

((Holy shit...)) Cid thought as he was pushed back into the back of the cramped elevator. ((Those two hot women, erm, that hot lady and that small squirt is Angel?))

((Damn it, damn it, damn it... how the heck can we escape... I could always sneak in with the crowd and... no I can't leave Tifa here with Vinnie... gawds what have I done this time?)) Yuffie thought trying to remain calm.

Tifa stood strait and looked forward pulling off the 'I don't see you, you're not here,' look. Vincent glance to his side and studied Tifa making sure she didn't pull a sneak move. After a few seconds he brought his gaze to the button floors and studied them. ((This woman... she is so calm...)) Vincent thought as he reached for parking three.

((This man... doesn't he learn when to give up)) Tifa sighed as she pressed parking three. The floor then hit parking one and distracted everyone in their thoughts. Everyone then exited out of the cramped elevator except for the four and the doors closed.

((Holy shit... I don't know what to think... but that girl in the blue has big boobs... bigger than Shera's)) Cid grinned. ((Though I'm more into Shera's))

((Okay, okay, your chance to escape is gone... oh damn it, quit thinking like that Yuffie... stay by Tifa, she'll protect you...AHH! What is this world coming to!))

((I can take them all here... it'll be a piece of cake)) Vincent sighed.

((The man in the back will be easy to knockout... but the Turk... that's another story)) Tifa frowned.

Yuffie bit her lip, she wasn't always the one for waiting, she looked over at Cid, then to Tifa, and then to Vincent and snorted. "Hiya!" Yuffie yelled as she kicked Cid into the wall. Everyone then took that as a cue and began to fight.

Tifa turned around and blocked an incoming punch from Vincent as Cid grabbed Yuffie and pressed her face first into the wall she kicked him into. Tifa noticed this and grabbed Cid away from Yuffie as she took his gun, and Vincent grabbed Yuffie by the hair locking her into his strong arms. At the same exact time both of the fighters took their guns and pointed it at each others partners.

After the chaos paused the elevator door opened and Vincent lead them out, each holding onto each other. "You know it's pointless to hold onto him, I still have your partner," Vincent stated with a small smirk.

Tifa returned the smirk and stared strait into his empty eyes. "Who cares if my partner gets killed, as reckless as she is, this partner of mine is useless to me,"

At this Yuffie looked into Tifa's eyes and saw no emotion. ((Tifa... I'm sorry...)) Yuffie thought as she closed her eyes. "We exchange," Vincent ordered. Tifa happily complied and loosened her grip on Yuffie. "On three,"

"Three," Tifa said as she pulled Cid close to her and placed the gun to his head. Vincent did the same but grabbed Yuffie more gently. "This is between you and me Valentine, let my sister go and I'll let your partner go,"

"Deal," Vincent nodded. Yuffie and Cid was thrown to the side of the large garage on that word and the battle began. Vincent aimed his gun towards Tifa and began to fire, but being a trained assassin she easily evaded it and raced toward the man.

"Can you do better than that?" Tifa smirked as she threw her gun directly at Yuffie. Yuffie got the gist of it and quickly grabbed it.

"Boo-yaka!" Yuffie exclaimed, Cid gave Vincent a look and Vincent complied. He then threw the gun towards Cid. Yuffie noticed it also and tripped Cid. "You snooze you lose," Yuffie grinned as she grabbed the other gun.

"You brat," Cid growled as he rose from the graveled floor. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Nu-uh, I've got you where I want you," Yuffie smirked as she place one gun in her back pocket and the other right at Cid's temple. "Now let's watch the show, old man,"

"I was tired the last time I saw you, so there's no holding back now," Tifa exclaimed as she ducked from a clawed punch. "So don't hold back like you did last time,"

"I assure you Tifa, I won't," Vincent stated as he collided his knee with Tifa's stomach.

"Haha, first name bases?" Cid snorted.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" Yuffie grinned.

At the repeated knee kicking Tifa hurled up blood and spat, she then quickly recovered and blocked another knee kick. After a split second she flipped him backwards, only to be rewarded a kick to the jaw.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Cid exclaimed.

"Hey, I can shoot you at any given second ya know, so keep your side comments to yourself," Yuffie pouted as she watched her sister get beat up. ((I know you can do it Tifa, he's easy, I mean I escaped him... once))

Vincent recovered himself and watched as Tifa cartwheeled over. Tifa then landed onto Vincent's shoulders and grabbed his head with her feet. After a second later she used all of her strength and tumbled over making him follow her.

"Now that one has got to hurt," Yuffie yelled. Cid looked up at Yuffie and nodded.

It was Vincent's turn to cough up blood. ((At this rate we both might die of blood loss)) Vincent thought as he grabbed one of Tifa's legs and lifted her up. Tifa smirked and used her other leg to kick him on his neck making him lose his grip on her leg.

Tifa neck sprung up and grabbed Vincent's hair also locking him in a joint lock. Vincent looked up at Tifa and glared. Tifa smiled back and grabbed the, now, unsheathed knife that held up her hair. "Good-bye Valentine, and I'm sorry,"

Tifa was about to bring the knife to Vincent's neck when–

/BANG/

"What?" Tifa gasped as she looked at where Yuffie shot. Yuffie had clearly shot the dagger part of the knife away and a part of Vincent's hair, actually it shot off dagger cutting the whole pony tail.

Tifa gave Yuffie a confused look and smiled. "Sorry," Yuffie whispered. Cid took that moment to jump up and grab the other gun out of Yuffie's butt pocket and aim it at her head.

"There brat, now I got you where I want," Cid smirked through his cigarette.

"Don't be too cocky," Yuffie whispered as she raised the gun from his lower part to his temple again. "Now let's watch the show in peace,"

"Damn you," Vincent whispered breaking away from Tifa's death grip. He glanced at the hair in Tifa's hands and then to the dagger on the floor. "You cheated,"

"I'm only protecting my sister and myself," Tifa stated as she kicked the dagger away. "But I guess Yuffie wants me to play fair," Tifa smiled.

((She's unnerving me again with that same smile)) Vincent thought as he rose up from the floor. "Who said we were playing fair,"

"What?" Tifa asked as he ran over to her again. Tifa glared and brought her fist back for a punch, but as soon as she let it go Vincent dodged it quickly and grabbed onto it. "Huh?" Tifa gasped.

Vincent quickly brought out his handcuffs and placed it on her. ((I got her)) Vincent thought.

Yuffie growled at Vincent's move and almost came to Tifa's aid when Cid glared at her. ((Damn, Tifa... please make it out!))

((No, he doesn't have me yet)) Tifa thought as he pulled her hands back in order to handcuff them both. Before Vincent could put the other one on her other hand Tifa flung her hair back and made it collide with his face. Vincent instantly pulled away from shock and pain and covered up his face.

"Shit," Cid cursed for Vincent.

Tifa pulled back from Vincent and gabbed her arm ((That hurt...)) Vincent recovered shortly and watched as Tifa swung the handcuff around toward him. Vincent, luckly, dodged them all and backed away. "Running away?" Tifa coughed.

"Not likely," Vincent replied. Tifa swung one more time but Vincent saw this opportunity and brought his clawed arm up making the handcuff connect.

"What!" Tifa yelled surprised looking at his smirking face. Tifa instantly changed her facials to a death glare and grabbed his cuffed hand. And like a mirror Vincent copied her hand motion.

"Wow, it doesn't look like anyone's going to win," Yuffie whispered. Cid nodded in agreement but kept quiet.

After a few seconds of pulling and tugging Tifa brought her elbow to Vincent's face, she then used her leg and kicked through his grip on her hand. Vincent quickly recovered and began punching at the assassin, Tifa kept a strait face on and began evading his attacks.

A few kicks were thrown in, but yet again Tifa blocked them. ((I have the upper hand... but I won't get too cocky)) Tifa thought. After her slight train of thought Vincent smirked and grabbed onto her shoulder and tore her dress.

"Now that... was cheap," Cid whispered as he look dazzled at Tifa's push-up bra. Yuffie twitched her eyebrow at Vincent then looked over to Cid and frowned. With her gun she moved his head to the side making him not look.

"No free show for you," Yuffie growled.

Tifa opened her mouth at Vincent in shock and then instantly shut it. "Now Valentine, I didn't expect you to be that kind of man," Tifa managed to say between her gritting teeth.

"This isn't a fair fight," Vincent stated.

"But that was– uh– uncalled for!" Tifa exclaimed as she tried to evade more of his attacks. ((My turn...)) Tifa thought as she grabbed his shirt and yanked him toward her. Vincent instantly lost his balance and leaned in toward Tifa. As he leaned in toward Tifa, Tifa grabbed his cuffed hand and moved out of the way of his fall. As soon as he tumbled to the floor Tifa fell down and pinned his hand behind his back. "How do you like that?" Tifa whispered into his ear.

"I don't," Vincent growled as he began to struggle. ((But too bad I'm stronger than you)) Vincent thought. At his thought he flipped over and pinned Tifa underneath him. The brown haired fighter narrowed her eyes and let go of Vincent's arm. Taking this to note Vincent flipped over and Tifa jumped up. After a few seconds of recovery they were at it again.

"This will take forever..." Cid growled as he tried not to pay attention to Tifa's almost exposed boob. "Damn it Vincent, just knock her out so I can go to Shera's– er– home!"

"Wait a second..." Yuffie whispered as she looked through the empty garage. Cid cast his eyes down toward the short girl and raised his eyebrow. "Nine o'clock!" Yuffie screamed. Tifa and Vincent instantly stopped what they were doing and looked towards their nine o'cock. The two fighters instantly saw what Yuffie saw and ran for cover at one of the pillars. Yuffie pulled away from Cid's grasp and fired her gun.

"What the," Cid yelled. After a few seconds of Yuffie firing her gun he saw the many men behind the many pillars in the garage. "Ah shit!" He cursed as he ran for cover in an emergency room.

"Yuffie pass it to me!" Tifa yelled as the many bullets we shot. Yuffie nodded and ran behind another pillar next to Tifa's and Vincent's. Yuffie then slid her gun to Tifa but it was immediately stopped as some people shot at it.

Vincent took note to this and yelled for Cid. "Thrown your gun to me!" Vincent ordered. Cid peeked out of the emergency room he was in and quickly threw his gun to Vincent. Vincent easily caught it and began shooting people. Yuffie took this moment to run off to get the car.

"Yuffie!" Tifa cried out at Yuffie as she found the car. Vincent looked to the direction Tifa was yelling at and saw that Yuffie was about to get shot. With his quick speed and aim Vincent stood up and aimed towards Yuffie then shot. Yuffie looked up at Tifa's cry and saw a bullet rush past her face, almost touching her face, and followed it to see a man get shot behind her. At this Yuffie gave Vincent a small, twitchy smile and opened the car doors.

Tifa took this second and grabbed the gun on the floor and aimed it at Vincent. Vincent looked back and Tifa then frowned. ((Is she really going to shoot me?)) Vincent thought. Tifa smirked at Vincent's dilemma and moved her aim over an inch to shoot a person behind him. Vincent looked behind him and then back at Tifa and gave her an actual smile.

Yuffie started the car and cheered. She raced through the garage full of suited up men and began smashing them against her car. "Who's gonna care anyways?" Yuffie grinned. After hitting a few more guys Yuffie reached Tifa's and Vincent's place and allowed them to hop in. Before Vincent entered he aimed his gun at a fire extinguisher and shot making the whole thing explode and knocking back a few men.

"Cid!" Vincent called as he shut the door. At his name Cid ran out of the emergency room and pulled out a water hose.

"Here ya go you damned bitches, here's my replacement for the Venus Gospel!" Cid yelled as he began watering the people with a huge amount of force.

"Cid get in!" Vincent yelled as Yuffie drove to Cid's hiding place. Vincent opened the door for him and he gladly dived in. With all the passengers in Yuffie sped off ramming into more people.

Tifa looked down at Vincent's clawed hand and brought her gun up and shot. After she broke the handcuffs she took her hand and said, "After we hit the streets, get out," Vincent nodded and Cid agreed also at the assassin's words.

Yuffie shortly exited the garage and entered the highway. Tifa nodded and Yuffie pulled over. Cid opened the door and tumbled out followed by Vincent gracefully exiting. Tifa shut the hooded convertible's door and threw out the many pieces of the gun she dismantled. They then sped off into the distance.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked as he helped Cid up.

"Hell yeah," Cid grinned. After a few seconds of walking Cid stopped and looked at Vincent. "Hey Vince... I like your new haircut,"

* * *

A/N: Hey Lady Evelynn again. This chapter was going to be two chapters but I decided to join them together, so I'm sorry to say The Angel only had a few hours to rest... sorry (they need sleep!). Any thoughts, comments, complaints? Then please review. 


	12. The Aftereffects

**So Close**

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

* * *

**Chapter 11**: _The Aftereffects_

"It must have been those people from the last hit we took, they wanted to clear their names so they decided to take us and the cop out," Yuffie stated calmly as she drove away from the two cops. Tifa looked down at her sister's words and sighed.

((Yuffie, I don't even want to speak to you now... you disappoint me. Not one day in and you already do a stupid stunt like this, I don't think I can ever forgive you)) Tifa thought. Yuffie looked up at the mirror to see the reflection of her sister in sorrow and sighed.

"You don't have to talk, I'm sorry, I was just... I was thinking if that I took this case then you would see that I have grown up," Yuffie explained, begging her sister to look at her, but yet Tifa did not budge.

((No, the only thing I saw from this incident is that you disobeyed me and showed me that you are still immature. You can't control yourself... that is your weakness))

"Tifa, I'm sorry about today... I know today was a special day for you, I promise I'll make it up," Yuffie sighed sifting her gear as she made a sharp turn. "Ninja's honor," Yuffie smiled.

((This is not the time Yuffie. You must understand when there is a time to joke and a time not to. I taught you everything I know and yet you misuse it))

"Don't worry Tifa, I promise I'll quit killing and try to be the girl you want me to. I'll agree to go to Kalm with you and help you raise little Cloud's and Tifa's... I'll be an Aunty Yuffie," Yuffie grinned. At this Tifa's lips lifted a little but fell down as soon as she heard Yuffie laugh. "I knew you would see it my way,"

"Yuffie," Tifa whispered hoarsely. Yuffie's face brightened up at her sister's voice and she intently listened.

"Yeah?"

"I... forgive you," Tifa smiled. ((You are the only family I have in the world and I can't bare to lose you. I know now that I can forgive you for anything as long as you say you are sorry Yuffie...))

"And I'm sorry," Yuffie smiled. "Now about that whole babysitting the little Tifa's and Cloudy thing, I have a proposition to make..."

-------

"Damn!" Rufus cursed. "Why the hell didn't it work!"

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that they–" An officer began.

"No, there was two of them and over fifty of you! The cop and the assassin should have been killed with less of two of your guys!" Rufus interrupted. "No exceptions!"

"But!"

"Sephiroth kill him!" Rufus commanded. From the other side of Rufus's main office, Sephiroth complied and rose his sword as he slowly walked towards the man.

"Wait... wait... I can explai– AHH!" And with that the man was sliced in half.

"Sir," Sephiroth smirked after sheathing his bloodied sword. Rufus faced the general from his chair and listened carefully, "I will now take care of the Angel and cop,"

"Yes, and I shall reward you much more," Rufus smirked. "You and your father,"

-------

"Home sweet home and time for RE-LAX-ATION!" Yuffie smiled. Tifa waved Yuffie off and then slowly entered the mansion's door.

"Yeah, home sweet home," Tifa whispered.

"Hey Tifa, I forgot to tell you something today," Yuffie grinned. ((How could I forget to tell you happy birthday... you're twenty-three!))

"Yuffie, tell me tomorrow, I'm not really in the mood," Tifa smiled. Yuffie frowned and then nodded.

"Okay then," Yuffie smirked. ((This gives me time to buy her some things for her! It'll be the best surprise ever!)) "'Night!" Yuffie laughed as she skipped upstairs.

"Yeah, goodnight," Tifa whispered as she shut the door. ((We all need it...))

**

* * *

**

"Ah, morning... and just on time! I finally woke from my alarm clock! Celebration!" Yuffie grinned as she jumped out of her warm bed. ((Now before Tifa wakes up I better hurry to the mall and buy her a bunch of flowers and cake!))

Yuffie smiled and quickly changed into her regular clothes, an unbuttoned, khaki shorts, a green sleeveless turtleneck, and tan sneakers. The sneaky girl then crept out of her room and slowly ran past her sister's closed door.

The girl then took her wallet and placed her roller blades on and skated out of the house.

-------

((Is it morning already?)) Vincent thought as he raised from his black covered bed. ((It was just yesterday I almost caught the Angel, no, Tifa and Yuffie)) With that the pale man walked to his blinds and pulled them up, his dark room then was covered with light. Vincent covered his eyes for a few seconds then walked away from his large window. ((Damn these high apartments, the sun always shines right there))

Vincent slowly entered his bathroom and switched the light on. ((I guess I have to get used to this)) Vincent thought as he looked at his shortened hair through the mirror. ((Another day of work, another day of looking into Tseng face with failure written upon mine))

After Vincent cleaned up he walked out of his small bathroom and pulled a pair of black pants and a button up shirt to match with it. The red eyed man then quickly placed the outfit on him and straitened himself up. After about a few minutes of placing everything in order, Vincent walked over to the kitchen area and picked up the rest of his accessories, his keys, his wallet, his badge and gun, and last his PHS. ((Wait... I recall I never had one, just a regular radio... this must be Tifa's phone. Hm, I could use this)) And with that thought Vincent hurriedly, yet calmly walked out of his apartment and left for work.

-------

"Is he gone?" A man on a phone asked.

"Yeah," The man listening replied.

"Good, now you know what to do," With that both men hung up.

"Lets not bring Rufus down anymore, now shall we?" A man in a suit grinned.

"This will be fun," One of the men answered.

"Don't get off task," A dark voice snapped.

"Yes Sephiroth!" All of the men chorused. With that everyone stopped what they were doing and climbed down the roof of Vincent's apartment. As soon as they all got down, they placed rubber gloves on and retrieved _evidence_.

-------

"Okay so I've ordered cake, flowers, and now I need to... buy a gift! How could I forget!" Yuffie screamed. "Thanks again Elmyra!" Yuffie yelled before she skated out of the small flower shop. "I'll pick the flowers up in a little while!"

"Anytime Yuffie, and don't forget to tell Tifa happy birthday for me!" Elmyra yelled before the glass door shut. "Ah, teenagers..."

((Okay... now as soon as I skate over to the mall, have to get the flowers and then the cake... and I ordered chocolate this time... since last time was a disaster with the carrot cake. Heh, I still remember that day, I think I video taped that fight!)) Yuffie thought as she raced through the traffic morning sidewalks of Midgar.

-------

Vincent sighed as he entered his office, it was the same as everyday, boring, gloomy, and downright empty, except for Cid's decorative spear still left from a few weeks ago. The dark man shut his door and walked across his room to the chair. ((Another day... and yet not anymore leads))

Vincent snapped out of his thoughts to a knock on the door. ((Who would be here at this hour?))

"Vincent," Elena called from outside.

At this Vincent stood up from his cold seat and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Tseng," Elena stated with a hint of cheerfulness at his name, "wants you to report to his office. It seems as if he was... is upset,"

"I see," Vincent nodded.

"He also asked if Cid was here,"

"He should not be here until around ten thirty,"

"Okay then, will you please come with me then," Elena asked. Vincent nodded and followed the blonde to the elevator. "I think it has to do with what happened yesterday, but Tseng didn't explain the details to me," Elena frowned. Vincent, not interested in anything of what she spoke of just crossed his arms and ignored the woman, "But since Cid isn't here... I guess he isn't going to take it all on you that much... are you even listening? Oh, you men," Elena growled. "We're here anyways,"

Vincent nodded and exited out of the opening doors, followed by a frowning blonde. The duo then walked the long hallway and entered the large doors. "You know the drill," Elena grinned as she walked to her office outside of the large door.

"Vincent," Tseng called from in his chair.

"Sir," Vincent replied stepping up to the head Turk's desk. Tseng locked his eyes with Vincent's and stared at them for a moment.

"Take a look at these reports," Tseng sighed as she broke eye contact and dropped a pile of paperwork on his _new_ desk. Vincent nodded and picked the paper up with his clawed, gloved hand and opened it with his good one.

"I don't understand, what are these?" Vincent said monotone-like as he finished the first page.

"That is the damage report from a week ago til today, I just got this in. Do you see the total?"

"Almost three million gil," Vincent stated.

"Yes, and that we do not have," Tseng sighed bringing his hand up to his forehead.

"Valentine... Vincent, I don't want to let you off the Turks team but until that debt is paid will you please stay in your office?"

"Understood," Vincent replied as he kindly placed the stack of paper onto Tseng's desk.

"You are dismissed," Tseng waved. "And tell Elena I need her in here," With that Vincent stepped out of the large room and stated the request from Tseng to Elena, then left to his office.

-------

"Welcome Wall Market shoppers, I hope you enjoy your stay and respect all the rules, have a nice day," A voice from an intercom called out. Yuffie shook her head at the voice and skated through the large, five story mall.

"Okay, now what to get Tifa... hmm... gloves... no I already got her a pair... well actually found her one, but besides the point, hmm... earrings? No, Cloud already gave her that. What about make-up! No, she might think I'm saying something about her face. Oh wow!" Yuffie screamed as she stopped up front of a materia stand. "Is that knights of the round?" Yuffie yelled out to the clerk behind the stand.

"Yes, and its authentic," He replied.

"Holy materia! I've gotta have it! How much does it cost,"

"Well, I'm sure you can't afford it anyways," The clerk smiled. Yuffie unglued her eyes off the materia and glared hard at the man.

"Are you calling me cheap!" Yuffie growled. "No one calls the great ninja cheap!"

"I'm not saying that," He replied kindly.

"But you're implying it! Why I otta, ohhh, when I'm done getting my sister's gift I–"

"Excuse me," A sleek voice interfered. Yuffie snapped her head around and glared at the new man beside her now. He had red hair and blue eyes, he was taller than Yuffie and wore a suit, which wasn't straitened.

"Whaddya want!" Yuffie screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your pretty little self together dear lady, I'm just hear to ask a question," The man replied.

"Yeah well can't you see me and mister 'I think all girls are cheap, especially pretty ones' are having a fight right now–"

"I don't think we were," The clerk cut in.

"I was talking!" Yuffie growled.

"So, how much does that knights of the round cost anyways?" The red head smirked.

"It was a rare find, out in the middle of nowhere, I'd say over about... three-hundred thousand,"

"Three hundred g's, hm, I'll take it,"

"What!" Yuffie and the clerk shouted astonished.

"I'll take it," He smirked. Yuffie gaped her mouth open as the man took out a credit card. "For the young little lady," At this Yuffie could have sworn her eyes had popped out from the shock at his words.

"Ok-ok-okay," The clerk stuttered as he grabbed the card and took out the rare materia. "I'll be right back..."

After the clerk left Yuffie shut her mouth manually and blinked a few times. ((This can't be happening... this can't be happening... I thought I just heard him... no way!))

"Excuse me," The red haired man smiled. "What's your name anyways?"

"Yuffie," Yuffie shouted automatically.

"Yuf–fie..." He slurred it.

"Kisaragi," Yuffie smiled cooly. "And thank-you, I could have gotten it myself you know," Yuffie grinned still recovering from shock.

"Well I'm Reno," Reno smirked. "And thank-you for letting me enjoy your presence,"

"It went through," The clerk said as he returned out of breath. "Here is your card and wrapped materia, I hope you two enjoy your day now and thank-you for shopping at the Wall Market Mall," Reno nodded and took the items and gave Yuffie her belonging, leaving her took look at her present. Yuffie stood at the materia stand for about a few seconds after he left then snapped out of her daze.

((Did that really happen?)) Yuffie thought as she skated dazed to another department store. ((This is so cool!)) Yuffie concluded gripping the materia in her hand close to her heart.

-------

"So what yer trying to say is that Tseng blew a fuse and took it on you?" Cid grinned through his cigarette. Vincent just sat in his chair not going an answer as Cid shook his head.

"We must abide by his words,"

"Naw, I think that we should just solve the case on our own, I mean we even almost got killed, we have a damned right to continue on this case,"

"Cid, will you take a look at this," Vincent said while bringing out a ziploc bag.

"It's a PHS," Cid stated grabbing the bag. "And it's a brand new version,"

"This PHS is from the Angel, the one I was fighting before,"

"Oh the big boobed one," Cid grinned.

Totally ignoring the comment, Vincent continued on, "I need you to unlock this phone and try and get a number,"

"I'll try, but why a number?"

"If we have a number we have an address,"

"And if we have an address we have the Angel," Cid concluded. "I like that, and after we catch those sons of bitches I can get a promotion," With that Cid jumped up out of his chair and left the room. Vincent sighed and looked down on his table.

((Three... two... one...))

"Ah shit I forgot the bag!" Cid cursed as he walked though the door again.

"How long will this take?" Vincent asked abruptly. Cid turned around and grinned at his question.

"Well it depends, if you want an address of an exact location of a person. Personally address aren't always right, but when I unlock this darn phone, which will be a cinch, I could find, from the satellite, where that phone is, leading you to the Angel's exact location," Cid explained as he pointed to the phone. "Finding the address will take about a few minutes, but finding the person will take about... a minute after a few minutes," Vincent took in all of that information and nodded.

"Then lets find Angel," Vincent stated as he grabbed his belongings.

"But the question is 'which number',"

"... find... Yuffie Kisaragi,"

"Aye, aye," Cid grinned as he began on his work.

-------

"I got Tifa the most perfectest gift ever!" Yuffie grinned as she skated out of the mall. "And its all wrapped and decorated," Yuffie smiled. "Tifa should be getting up around noon so I have time to drop by the flower store and cake store,"

Fortunately for Yuffie the flower store was close, and the flowers should be done by now. "Miss Elmyra!" Yuffie yelled as she skated to the desk.

"Oh Yuffie, there you were, I was getting worried. The flowers are done but please be careful with them,"

"I will," Yuffie winked.

"And here, I have a bag for your things for Tifa," Elmyra smiled taking out a duffle kind of bag. "Don't worry it's on me,"

"Thanks," Yuffie smiled back. She then placed the gift into the bag and zipped it up. "Have a nice day!"

"And you too," The woman sighed as she saw Yuffie rush out the door.

((Okay the bakery store should be around the corner... AH! There it is!)) Yuffie smiled stopping in front of it. "No skates! Oh that old geezer!" Yuffie growled as she tucked her skates in under he shoes. ((Good thing this one of those new skate shoes!)) Yuffie grinned she then entered the store. "Hello?" Yuffie asked looking for any sign of people.

"Ho, ho, ho, Miss Kisaragi!" An old man laughed appearing from under the counter.

"Hey Bugenhagen!" Yuffie laughed in return, mostly at his laugh and name.

"Ho, don't laugh at my name," The older man grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, I might be a regular customer but still... every time it makes me laugh!"

"Well anyways here's your cake," The older man laughed ahnding her a small pink box. "And it's not carrot this time, it's chocolate like you ordered,"

"Thanks gramps," Yuffie grinned as she carefully placed the cake in her bag and gave the man the money. "What?" Yuffie asked as she felt her butt vibrate. Yuffie hit herself with realization and quickly answered her PHS. "Yeah?"

"Hello,"

"Who's this?" Yuffie asked casually.

"Valentine,"

"Vinnie? When did you get my numb– er..." Yuffie twitched now realizing her situation.

"Look outside," Vincent stated. As Vincent commanded, Yuffie took a look outside, and sure enough the Turk was across the street, gun in hand.

((Ah materia!)) Yuffie gritted. "Hehe..." Yuffie laughed as she hung up the phone. The ninja then dashed to the back door of the bakery and yanked on it to only to find out that it was locked. "Ah crap!" Yuffie cursed at her luck. "Just one freaking day!" The short haired girl then turned around and saw Vincent advancing to the door making her curse her luck even more. Yuffie then quickly waved Bugenhagen good-bye and grabbed a sheet from on top of the table. "Here goes!" Yuffie yelled as she covered herself and jumped out of the large window in front.

Using her trained reflexes Yuffie recovered from the jump and quickly threw the sheet down. As soon as Vincent crossed the street Yuffie was already gone and into a car. With his determination up, Vincent took his badge out and ran into the middle of the street. "Police, I need your car,"

"Ah, get a life!" A man yelled as he continued on. Vincent then took out his gun and aimed at the next person.

"Police,"

"Ahh! Don't shoot!" Another man yelled as he got out of the car. Vincent took this chance and jumped into the car and followed the ninja. As soon as he caught up with her he pulled out his radio.

"I need back up, code eleven," Vincent stated. "Suspect is driving a silver Cadillac with the licence number as... DMX 922,"

"We're on it," A person replied on the other line of the radio. Vincent then took this chance and rammed into Yuffie's back end.

"Ahh!" Yuffie yelled as she felt herself jolt. "Mister vampy doesn't play fair... we then I guess I won't have to too," Yuffie gritted as she regained her loss of the wheel and swerved just in time to miss two police cars blocking the intersection. After Yuffie saw a somewhat cleared road she took an earpiece from her pocket and placed it in her ear. Yuffie then looked at her watch and pressed a button. "Please be up, please be up!"

-------

"Morning," Tifa smiled as she slowly moved out of bed. "I feel rejuvenated." Tifa slowly walked to her big window where the sun was peeking out and opened the curtains. "Today will be a wonderful day," The fighter breathed.

****

RING... RING...

The tall woman abandoned the window at the noise and walked casually over to the side of her bed picking up the phone. "Hello?" Tifa answered.

"Hey," Cloud replied.

"Cloud!"

"Yeah, you never called back, we still need to reschedule,"

"I'm sorry," Tifa frowned.

"No, it's okay, that place was boring anyways. How about you think up a good place to go to,"

"Thank-you Cloud, I have the perfect place to go to! How about we meet up at the burnt down playground outside the Sector Seven Slums,"

"Umm... okay," Cloud smiled not really getting the whole romantic idea.

"I'll show you my old home there," Tifa concluded.

"That would be nice,"

"Wait, hold on, I have someone on the other line, I'll be right back don't go anywhere," Tifa smiled. At that Tifa pressed flash on her home phone and pulled out an earpiece. "Talk to me," Tifa stated fully knowing who was on the other line.

"Hey Tifa," Yuffie giggled sarcastically. "I'm in a bit of a bind... would you mind getting me out,"

"Yuffie what are you in now?"

"Umm, well there is a lot of police cars following me,"

"I see, tell me where you are," Tifa calmly asked as she raced to the computers.

"I'm on the Dagger Bridge Highway next to the exit of... Sector Eight and...Crystal something," Yuffie replied. "Hurry!" Yuffie panicked sounding as if someone had just jerked her.

"I got you!" Tifa yelled after a few seconds. "There are six cop cars behind you and two are coming up ahead,"

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Yuffie growled. As she turned the wheel.

"There's an exit on your left, turn there and follow the road, I'll tell you when to make another move!" Tifa yelled. At this a flash on another screen came on which showed a few men with guns. ((They're in my house... and outside)) Tifa thought as she pulled a loaded gun from under the computer table. ((This isn't good...)) As son as Tifa saw one of the men from the monitors from around the corner, she rolled over and dived quietly out of her window.

"What?" The man questioned as the rest of his group entered the computer area where they last saw her at, "she's not here!" Tifa then made her move and shot from outside her house and though the window at them, knocking them all down with glass and bullets. At the noise the other men searching the rest of the house, and outside, ran towards the noise.

"There she is!" The men yelled as they shot from the inside of her house. Tifa quickly dodged them and dove into the window aiming for cover from her computer chair.

((How many are they?)) Tifa asked as she looked up from her computer ((More are coming this way. What? One behind me?)) Tifa saw. She then quickly pulled her chair around blocking the incoming bullets. Tifa then picked up a broken part of the window and saw where her victims were. ((Here goes)) Tifa thought calmly. The assassin the shot dead on the spot. ((Yuffie was right, these people must have come from the last person we took the hit for)) Tifa growled as she stood up and ran to her kitchen area. There was more men that was shown on the camera linked to her computer meaning she'd need more weapons.

"Got you!" Another man yelled appearing from the kitchen area. Tifa, using her quick reflexes, side kicked the man into the other group of men behind him and shot at them.

((That takes care of about fifteen))

"What the! She's over there now!" A few other men yelled. This time Tifa couldn't pinpoint where the voices were coming from.

"TIFA!" Tifa heard from her ear piece.

((Yuffie!)) Tifa remember. ((Damn it, Yuffie, the things I do for you)) Tifa then dropped her empty gun and picked up a few knives from the kitchen. "Ya!" Tifa screamed as she threw them at every person she could see.

"Help me!" Yuffie screamed. At this Tifa grabbed Yuffie's skateboard, which wasn't even supposed to be in the house, and slid on it quickly making her way to the computer.

((More men?)) Tifa questioned as she saw a few more running up her steps from the monitors. "Hold on Yuffie," Tifa calmly replied as if nothing was going on. "I'm trying to find you again... wait I see you. Yuffie the road you turned on is closed off,"

"What do I do!" Yuffie questioned. "Vinnie's ass is right behind me ramming my end!"

"There's an alley way a hundred-fifty kilo's ahead of you," Tifa replied calmly as she picked up a new gun under the computer table. "Don't panic," She kept her eyes on all monitors as she said that and began shooting the visible people.

"Well what would you do if you were in your predicament?" Yuffie growled not knowing what was happening at the other end.

"Twenty, ten, five, TURN!" Tifa screamed. At this Tifa saw the little car on the monitor make turn. ((Great job... now for me)) Tifa gasped. She yet again abandoned her sister and defended herself. ((These people... they must really want me dead... good thing, I hope, they don't know about Yuffie))

-----

"Rude are you sure you can make the shot?" Reno asked from behind the a bush. "I mean she's moving a lot... are you sure you don't want me to make it?"

"Reno... shut up," Rude sighed as he tried to aim his gun at the assassin's back.

"Yeah, yeah," Reno growled. "But Sephiroth is coming soon with the evidence, so you better hurry,"

-------

After a few minutes of shooting Yuffie's voice picked up again. "Tifa, he's got me..." Yuffie sighed in the earpiece. At this Tifa growled and put down her weapon and began typing on the keyboard.

((Where are you... where are you... there you are!)) "Yuffie, there's a small exit behind you blocked by two police cars, crash through the blockade!" Tifa yelled. "Crash through it!"

-------

"Here goes!" Yuffie screamed as she placed her gear on reverse and rammed her foot on the gas pedal.

"CRASH IT!" Tifa yelled in Yuffie's earpiece. And as Tifa said, Yuffie crashed through the two police cars blocking the alley way making her car jump into the air and turn sideways through the billboards and other residue of Midgar. "Hahaha!" Yuffie screamed as she made it through, the car then turn right-side-up and landed perfectly on the main road, at this Yuffie hung up in excitement.

-------

"There," Rude stated, he then pulled the trigger.

-------

"Uh," Tifa gritted as she felt a bullet go strait through her heart. "YUFFIE!" Tifa cried as she saw Yuffie escape. The assassin then slowly collapsed onto the cold floor as another bullet pierced her body. The whole house suddenly fell silent as Tifa laid on the floor with blood surrounding her like wings. No more bullets were needed, for the angel had fallen. ((Cloud... I love you)) Was Tifa's last thoughts as she slowly, yet painfully drifted away.

"Tifa? Tifa? Are you there?" Cloud asked through the phone. "Tifa?" But to everyone's dismay, Tifa couldn't answer.

* * *

A/N: Lady Evelynn here. Yet again I'm rushing my story... I hope this didn't make you cry... I know I'm evil... and Cloud was going to propose to her. I even cried. Before you flame me just sit for a while and think... okay now you are free to write a review with a cleared mind. 


	13. Last Words

**So Close **

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

* * *

**Chapter 12**:_ Last Words_

"Uh," Tifa gritted as she felt a bullet go strait through her heart. "YUFFIE!" Tifa cried as she saw Yuffie escape. At that same moment Yuffie grinned and saw the policeman watch as she reversed into the freeway.

For a second Yuffie's heart ached but then disappeared, by she took no notice of the pain and molded her hand into a gun shooting at Vincent. Vincent starred at Yuffie in awe. ((How did she manage to escape? She was blocked, there was no way she could have escaped without help)) Was Vincent's thought as he walked slowly back to the vehicle he borrowed.

"Okay, now after that escape... I have all the ingredients for Tifa's late birthday!" Yuffie smiled as she raced home through the back ways, avoiding police cars at all costs.

-------

_"Who are you?" A young Yuffie growled after she opened the door. _

_"I'm Tifa Lockhart, nice to meet you," _

_"Tifa huh... well then... what are you here for?" _

_"Umm, I'm here to see a Godo Kisaragi. Is he your father?" _

_"Haha, he wishes, come right in but before you do... do ya have anything for me before I let you into my house?" She asked in a cocky yet innocent voice. _

_"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Tifa frowned checking her pockets. _

_"Ah, well then come right in," The young teen Yuffie grinned. Tifa bowed and took her shoes off before entering. As Tifa began to hang her jacket up, the young Yuffie reached inside her pocket carefully and took a shiny ornament out. But before the clever thief had a chance to place it in her pocket, Tifa swirled around and grasped her hand. _

_"I believe that's mine," The young brunette smirked letting the small girl's hand go, "but if you want it you can have it," With awe Yuffie nodded and placed the item in her pocket. "And you also have to promise no more of that," _

_"But– how'd ya do that, I'm the best," _

_  
_

_"It seems not," Tifa winked, and with that Yuffie scurried off embarrassed._

-------

"Whoa, what was that?" Yuffie asked herself. ((Why did that memory all of a sudden pop up? Ah, whatever, well after the whole 'being-chased-by-cops-and-scary-vampires' scenario I'm ready to celebrate Tifa's birthday!)) Yuffie smiled. Parking off to the side a few houses from hers, so Tifa wouldn't complain to her about stealing things again, Yuffie jumped out and grabbed her things and headed toward her house.

-------

_"Yuffie!" Godo called. _

_"What!" Yuffie replied back in her 'what-do-you-want' tone of voice. _

_"Come downstairs, I want you to meet someone!" _

_"Coming old man!" Yuffie yelled as she scurried down the stairs and into the livingroom. _

_"This is Tifa Lockhart," Godo introduced. _

_"Yeah, yeah, I already met her," Yuffie sighed glancing at the older woman. _

_"Your new nanny," Godo added smirking. Yuffie plopped open her eyes and coughed. _

_"WHAT! But... you said!" _

_"Yuffie, we already went through this, now with me and this project I can't keep an eye on you, and with all of your other 'babysitters' gone this young lady volunteered with no cost," _

_"And what did she ask for? Room and board?" _

_"Precisely," Godo answered. Yuffie yet again popped her eyes out. _

_"And what about me?" Yuffie cried. "Where do I sleep?" _

_"In the basement with all your plush cats," Godo calmly answered. At this Yuffie and Tifa gasped in shock. As soon as Godo saw their faces he broke out in a fit of laughter. _

_((Wow... it's the first time I ever saw him laugh since... mother...)) Yuffie thought exiting out of the room._

-------

"What?" Yuffie whispered as she came up front of her house. The long stone staircase looked kind of funny to her. ((Tifa probably spilt a lot of stuff... well then I'm not cleaning this... I've got other things to do, like surprise Tifa with her gifts!)) At this Yuffie jogged up the stairs in excitement and held the gifts close to her. ((This will be the best birthday present ever! Tifa will surely–))

Yuffie instantly stopped in her tracks after she made it to the top. "Huh?" Yuffie whispered wide eyed. The stains on the stairs was none other than blood. Yuffie stood still for a moment and observed the house. There was broken glass everywhere, blood, and discarded bullets. After Yuffie's realization, she instantly dropped everything and bolted through the busted door.

"Tifa? Tifa!" Yuffie cried, hoping with all of her heart Tifa was not harmed. Yuffie ran through the living room and into the kitchen where she saw knives scattered everywhere and then into the computer room where the monitors of her father's creation where blown to shreds. "TIFA!" Yuffie cried sprinting behind the computers. What she saw was none other than her sister surrounded by her own puddle of blood. "TIFFFFAAA!" Yuffie bellowed dropping to all fours and crawling to her sister.

Tears spilt out one by one from Yuffie's unclear grey eyes. Yuffie couldn't help it, she told herself she wasn't going to cry but now she couldn't hold it back. Yuffie's grip on her sister's cold body tightened as more tears flooded out. "Tifa, Tifa, Tifa, Tifa!" Yuffie wined. "Elder sister!" The young woman cried. ((If only I wasn't careless, if only I was more mature, if only I was like you... this would have never happened... why did you have to go... I don't want you gone... Mother, father, and now you...))

No matter what Yuffie wished, no matter how many times she said 'what if', no matter how many tears fell from her eyes, Tifa... would never come back. "Tifa..." Yuffie shivered. Glass had stuck onto Yuffie's pale skin as she moved around to get a better hold on her departed sister, but no matter how much Yuffie tried, Tifa was forever cold in her arms.

"I... I... I'm... I'll... revenge you Tifa, I know what you wanted, you wanted to live a peaceful life... free from the world and its horrors, but I didn't let you, I'm... I can't say I'm sorry now, it's already done, I'll revenge your death and murder the one who killed you," Yuffie whispered as she looked down into her sister's face. Yuffie noticed a lot of bullet holes on her body, one through the heart and the rest around her torso. With closer examination Yuffie notice a marking, it was a fresh cut on her neck. "Tifa..." Yuffie whispered. ((The person who did this... he will die for sure))

-------

After Yuffie returned from her sister's room, she covered Tifa's body with her white robe and held her once more. ((I can't bare to look...)) Yuffie cried as she buried her face into the red-like robe. ((But I have to be strong...)) With that on her mind Yuffie sniffled and rose up again, but this time Yuffie did not leave or try to comfort her sister, this time she crawled slowly to the computer and wiped away her tears to see the recording of her sister's death.

What Yuffie saw shocked her, almost to death.

There, she saw, Tifa was on the computer helping her out of the car chase as men came from all directions inside the house. Yuffie saw how Tifa quickly evaded their attacks and slyly moved around so she could get a good shot at them. Since many of the monitors were out Yuffie could only see part of her sister's daring actions, but it was enough to make her cry none the less.

Yuffie saw Tifa as she shot through windows, as she kicked and knocked out men, and how she shot at everyone. Yuffie also saw Tifa flip outside and knock some people out too, but was amazed her was when Tifa came back in and helped her once again. After a few more bullets were shot, Tifa dropped her weapon and smiled. That was when Yuffie knew that she had escaped from Vincent, but at that exact moment a bullet came from behind Tifa and shot at her heart making an ample amount of blood splat out of her heart.

Reading Tifa's lips through the monitor she saw that her last words was 'Yuffie', her name. Yuffie then cried some more. But the tape wasn't done yet, everyone who wasn't killed or knocked out surrounded Tifa and shot at her making sure she was dead. The men then instantly walked away from Tifa's body and exited the house. As soon as Yuffie was about to turn away another person came into view, it was a man with long hair and dark clothing and had a long sword, Yuffie instantly knew what he was going to do, for if Tifa's survived the bullets somehow she wouldn't survive a cut through the neck. And like Yuffie sadly predicted the man walked up to Tifa and bent down, slicing her neck. At this Yuffie coughing out tears and shuddered in emotion. Two more men came into view from behind Tifa, it was a bald haired man and... Reno?

"What is he doing there?" Yuffie whispered. The long haired man sheathed his sword and gave the two men a few things. The two men nodded and walked off throwing the items in the house. They all then left carrying the dead, save for Tifa, out.

Yuffie bent down to the computer and ejected two disks out, the recording of Tifa's death and her father's creation. "Tifa... those men... they will die," Yuffie whispered taking out her camcorder and taking a last picture of her sister. "You'll always be with family," Yuffie whispered. In the distance Yuffie heard sirens and began to pack up. "I'll come back for you... I know you'll make it, you're Tifa Lockhart!" Yuffie managed to smile making more tears fall down. The ninja then leaped out of the house and away from the sight.

-------

"Father..." Yuffie whispered as she came to his gave site. Rain had begun to pore making Yuffie's shiver. "I know you and Mother are up in heaven and I want to tell you I'm sorry... I'll be there soon but for now you won't have to be alone... you'll have Tifa with you in heaven," Yuffie smiled getting down on her knees. Yuffie took the camcorder out and placed the picture of Tifa on its screen. "You'll be with family Tifa..." Yuffie cried as she saw rain droplets fall onto Tifa's picture making the camcorder's screen unclear. Yuffie then set the device down and began to dig. After Yuffie dug through the wet mud she carefully placed Tifa's image down and began to fill the hole up.

"Yuffie," Yuffie heard. The voice was Tifa's.

"Tifa!" Yuffie cried digging back into the hole she dug. Yuffie brought up the camcorder again and cleared the screen with her muddy thumb. "Tifa..." Yuffie whispered and tears fell down.

The rain helped clear the screen and Yuffie cried some more. "Yuffie," Tifa smiled. It wasn't the picture of her grave, but it was a recording of Tifa from before. Yuffie cleared the screen once more to get a better look at her. Yuffie could see that Tifa was in her room and jumping like Yuffie had always done when she was in trouble. After a few more jumps Tifa grabbed the camcorder and flipped her messy hair back smiling. "I'm sorry, for everything that's happened tonight at the police station... I was a little harsh on you," Tifa smiled. "You remember when dad used to make you jump when he was mad at you... well he was never mad at you, and neither was I. Well... I also wanted to say that since I'm here I forgive you, no matter what stupid thing you'll do next, just as long as you say you're sorry. You're my only family now and I accept you, what I mean is... oh, the phone!" Tifa gasped in shock. Yuffie's tears spilt out as she recalled all the memories. "Hello?" Yuffie heard.

"Hello, this is the manager at the Kalm bar, is a Tifa Lockhart there?"

"This is she,"

"I heard you were looking for a place to start business here and I couldn't resist the offer. Are you willing to pay one hundred gil for this place to make your own?"

"Oh really! I would love to!"

"Good then I'll be expecting you any time soon,"

"Thank-you," Tifa smiled.

"No, thank-you," Tifa then hung the phone.

"I can't wait to tell Yuffie!" Tifa yelled. Tifa then walked over to her bed and smiled. "Oh wait... the camcorder is still on... now how do you turn this off... oh there we go–"

The tape then ended and Yuffie collapsed onto the mudded ground. "You had everything planned... why did you leave... why couldn't you stay?" Yuffie yelled. "WHY!"

-------

Vincent sat on his couch in thought. ((How did she escape... no one could have done it with help... as far as I know she had no one in the vicinity to help her... and plus that exit was blocked... she couldn't have seen it, no one could have)) Vincent mused.

_Knock... knock... knock_

The knocking sound made Vincent snap out of his thoughts. ((Who could be here at this late of night?)) Vincent slowly rose from his couch and walked to the door. He peeked out of the eye glass through his door and saw two policemen. Without worry, Vincent unlocked the door and opened the door.

"What seems to be the problem?" Vincent asked. The policemen exchanged glanced and nodded.

"You need to come down to the sation with us," One said.

"On what charges?" Vincent asked.

"Do you know who this person is?" The other said take photos out and showing them to Vincent. Vincent examined them and noticed exactly who it was.

((Tifa? But...)) Vincent thought, his question was then answered.

"This woman was murdered this afternoon, and all the evidence points to you," The one who wasn't holding the pictures explained.

"That isn't possible," Vincent said. But the policemen did not listen. Vincent nodded in agreement and stuck his hands out. The policemen then cuffed them and led him out. Vincent would surely get this problem straitened... he hoped.

* * *

A/N: Lady Evelynn here. Haha, I'm sorry about the long delay, happy late Turkey Day! And hoped you enjoyed this chapter… to some extent. 


	14. The Blackmail

**So Close **

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

* * *

**Chapter 13**: _The Blackmail_

As Vincent was escorted to the white van outside his apartment he couldn't help but think about Tifa and who the person whom framed him was. The two amateur cops on each side of him wasn't helping matters either, even though they were following orders, Vincent couldn't help but believe that it wasn't just a regular setup.

Taking notice to his surroundings, he noticed the sky was darker than it has been all the other previous nights and that the ground was unusually wet, with no forecast of rain on today's news. They were now only a few feet in the vehicle's range, where they would take him to be question, and where he would try and clear his name. Whoever set this up was a very smart tactician, Vincent concluded.

The cold handcuffs on his bare wrist, and claw, felt even colder as they inched closer and closer to the white van, he could defiantly tell that someone close was behind this setup, an enemy, closer than that enemy should be. ((Who could he be? Is this man involved in the case I'm on… the Angel Project?))

"Here… open the door," The police officer holding onto Vincent securely ordered the other man. The other policeman nodded and opened the van's side door.

"What!" The policeman yelled as he saw in the split second he was conscious that the men in the vehicle were knocked out. A quick flash then appeared upfront of Vincent and the other policeman as the policeman that was supposed to open the door collapsed.

"Shit!" The man yelled. The person who knocked out the other policemen then appeared upfront of the two men and grinned. And, as if in slow motion, the person flicked its hand and placed it forcefully onto the policeman's chest, making his fly back into the slippery ally and into the brick wall of Vincent's apartment building.

The person was none other than the perky wannabe ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi.

((Yuffie…)) Vincent thought as he looked into the changed young woman. Taking notice to her features, she wasn't dressed like she would normally would've, her normal sleeveless turtleneck belly shirt and unbuttoned khaki shorts were not present, along with her infamous fishnet stockings, white knee high socks, and squeaky tennis shoes. This Yuffie Kisaragi wasn't the obnoxious child he had run into many times before; this Yuffie looked like a born blooded assassin.

As the young assassin brought her palm back to her body she coolly looked towards the handcuffed Turk and stared into his blank red eyes.

((Her eyes, they're blank…)) Vincent thought as he watched her, now, walk past him.

"You have two options," Yuffie said monotone, a tone which should have not existed in her voice box. "A, come with me and avenge my sister. Or B, refuse and die." Yuffie stated. Vincent lowered his eyes, it almost pained him to hear her voice, not as cheerful as it was when he met her, yet he did not show this. Vincent began to turn around and face his enemy but was stopped by the sound of a gunfire. "Don't," Yuffie spat "Make a decision or the next time I won't miss."

"Miss Kisaragi, you've only listed two options, but in my alphabet, C comes after B," And as Vincent said that Cid came around the corner, gun in hand followed by a woman.

"That's damned right," Cid cursed through his lit cigarette. Yuffie turned around and looked amazed at the two people behind her. Looking into the young woman's cold eyes, Cid shuttered and put down his gun. "Shera, unlock his damned hands, erm, claw and hand," Cid ordered. The woman complied and ran quickly towards Yuffie and Vincent. Yuffie glared at Cid and nodded placing her gun, quickly, into its holster.

"Do you have any news?" Yuffie asked in an uncaring tone. Cid ignored her question and looked directly at Vincent's back.

"You're innocent you know?" Cid sighed. "A few damn days ago, while I was hanging around in the office I heard that you recently got a lot of money transferred to your account. Well being the man I am I checked it out, well to my disappointment, it was true. I did more research on the mystery money and found out that it wasn't real money, just fake numbers. And you know who's the only one who has the brains to do that don't you?" Cid concluded. Vincent quickly turned around ignoring his throbbing wrist and narrowed his eyes. "You're damned right, _his_ ass is involved with your setup,"

((But… he's the one who recommended me to the Turk department in the first place, he was my acquaintance, it can't be him…)) Vincent thought.

"But that ain't enough to prove your innocence," Cid growled. Yuffie tore her eyes off the blonde and looked at Vincent with mild anticipation.

"So, you going to help me or not?" Yuffie asked impatiently. Shera placed the handcuffs that were previously on Vincent's wrists in her coat pocket and walked back to Cid's side as they all waited for Vincent's answer.

"I guess I could add that if you come with me to help me revenge my sister's death, I can give you something to prove your innocence," Yuffie stated. At her cold words Vincent widened his eyes and took a step towards the young woman.

"And what would this 'something' be?" Vincent asked. Yuffie coldly stared back into Vincent's eyes and turned around. Cid and Shera looked at the scene unfolding upfront of them and waited, somewhat, patiently.

"A video tape," Yuffie stated a little too quickly. "I trust you're coming?" Yuffie said while turning her head towards Cid and Shera.

"I'll go," Vincent said coldly. "…alone," Yuffie smiled then dashed quickly down the alley way. Vincent nodded and looked toward Cid. "Cid,"

"I know, you damned vampire," Cid grinned. "Now go, I'll cover for you," With that said Vincent quickly ran off in the direction of where Yuffie left and hoped that what he was doing was for the good for him and Yuffie.

-------

After finally catching up to the fast shinobi, the young woman paused for a second and looked at Vincent. "Vincent," Yuffie began. "When this is all over, I want you to arrest me,"

A little taken aback, Vincent raised his thin eyebrow and was about to question her motives when Yuffie smiled slightly and turned around to continue running.

((It is my choice, sister, if you were here…)) Yuffie thought calmly, but deep down inside she was tearing apart.

-------

"Here we are," Yuffie called out. After running around a few back alleys and underground they finally reached Yuffie's hideout, a semi-good looking sewer room. Without commenting Vincent walked across the bridge connecting the tunnel they just exited and a platform on the other side. Yuffie cautiously watched the man in black from behind; admiring his new haircut she cut for him, and followed.

What was on the other side upfront of Vincent was a computer table, with a computer and disks on top of it, and a regular sized bed. The platform wasn't that fancy, but Vincent felt some comfort in it. Surrounding them was a low fence, so that nothing can fall off into the low water that semi-surrounded them also. The wall which was way in the back was made of brick and a door to the left of him scarcely appeared.

"Comfortable standing there?" Yuffie interrupted pushing past him and walking toward her computer. "You can always sit on my bed if your legs give out, you know," Yuffie semi-smiled. At this Vincent nodded and walked towards her bed and plopped slowly downward. Surprisingly to him, the bed was not lumpy or messy; it was made up and very soft. Taking a deep breath Vincent also noticed that the room did not smell of that rank smell that normal sewers would smell like, no, it vaguely smelt like sakuras you would normally see in the country side and… a little of cherry.

Casting his cold eyes towards the young assassin he noticed she was typing something onto the computer and reading what was on one of the disks that were on the table. ((Yuffie)) Vincent could almost say. He couldn't say he was worried, especially for an assassin, but he also couldn't say he didn't care.

"Vincent," Yuffie stated in a monotone voice, like she used earlier before. "Come here for a moment."

As Yuffie instructed, the man arose from his resting place and walked swiftly over to her. Still looking at the monitor Yuffie took on of her typing hands off the keyboard and passed him a disk. "This disk is all you need to help me, when I'm done typing all this data into the computer and loading its contents then I'll give you a brief tour on how you use it," Yuffie explained typing in a few more words with her single hand. Vincent took the small frame into his hand and examined it. "Don't worry, it won't bite," Yuffie smiled slightly bringing back her callused hand to its rightful place, the keyboard. "Okay… and, we're in," Yuffie grinned. Jumping up from her chair Yuffie smiled and slammed both of her hands down on the sturdy table.

"We're in what?" Vincent asked. Yuffie turned around and smiled.

"I'll show you… how I escaped from you that time…" Yuffie grinned placing all her sadness behind her. ((Revenge is only sweet… when it's cold)) Yuffie thought deviously. "Sit down, this'll take a while," Yuffie commanded. And as she commanded, Vincent complied.

-------

"So that creepy cop and the assassin are taken care of, right?" Rufus asked brushing his feminine fingers through his blonde hair.

"Umm, well,"

"Right?" Rufus asked again, this time more forceful. At this Rufus stood up from his chair and walked all the way to the side of his room. Picking up a sheathed sword from its resting place, the blonde took it out of its sheath and swung it at the low classed, unnamed man.

With a forceful sigh, Rufus placed the sharp sword into its rightful place and walked back to his desk. "What else can go wrong…?" The man growled.

"Don't worry," An ominous voice loomed towards the man in white.

"Huh? Oh, it's only you Hojo," Rufus sighed. "And why not worry?" Rufus growled.

"Because, they will want their revenge… they will come looking for you," Hojo stated walking out of the shadows followed by the young Sephiroth.

"And that makes me feel better… how?" Rufus twitched. Sephiroth brought his long sword out, the Masamune, and sat on one of Rufus's leather couches.

"Sometimes it's better to be in the eye of the storm, and it is always better to wait for the whale then chase after it all of your life," Sephiroth explained lowering his head in boredom.

At this Rufus grinned and nodded. "And when they come here I'll have my men ready to finish them off, and if we can't count on a hundred or so men, then I'll bring my trump card out," The blonde grinned. Rufus then pressed a button on his business phone and called for his attendant.

"Yes Mister ShinRa?" Aerith called out from the other line.

"Cancel my vacation to Costa del Sol, I'm staying here," Rufus said. With a few rustle of papers and typing noises, Aerith happily confirmed his flight was canceled. "Oh, and Aerith?"

"Yes?"

"You can tell everyone that they get the day off today, including you," Rufus commanded. A little startled, Aerith agreed and Rufus clicked another button. Looking up at Hojo and Sephiroth the man began to grin. "I want to see the death of those… inferior creatures," Rufus laughed, his laugh echoing throughout the room.

-------

"Interesting," Vincent could only say. After Yuffie showed him the "secret weapon" Vincent took extra interest in how everything worked. Quickly getting over his amazement with the technology and how a young teen came to understand its mystery, Vincent adapted to the young assassin's teaching ways and began to understand the basics of how to work it.

"Interesting? That's all you have to say?" Yuffie growled, now fully facing towards the cold man. "Well you better master it by tomorrow night, otherwise we're both screwed," Yuffie warned standing up and walking towards the bed. "Now that you get the gist of it, might as well turn in and conserve your energy for the morning."

"And what are we doing in the morning?" Vincent asked not looking up, but intently into the monitor. Yuffie paused midway her stride and placed her hands on her hips, leaning all her weight to one side.

"That's for me to know and you to…" Yuffie smiled sitting on her bed, "never find out," She concluded.

"That's unfair," Vincent said a little too loud.

"Unfair?" Yuffie laughed softly. Suddenly with a slow intake of breath, a tear spilt out of her grey, unclear eyes, "You don't know the meaning of unfair…" The young woman whispered softly, as if changing the winds.

At this Vincent paused his typing and carefully listened to Yuffie, as if she was going to attack him at any given time, unexpectedly.

"Tifa was beautiful, right?" Yuffie laughed a little; sitting on the bed as she wiped the free flowing tears dripping from her eyes.

At this Vincent was taken aback. The black haired man shifted his weight to one side of the chair and stood up. ((Beautiful? Is that all she can think about... is her sister's beauty?))

"She used to… say idiotic things almost anytime we were free, and not on the job. Like… when she meets her Cloud, she would take me and him to live somewhere else than the big city. And when she gets her revenge for our family, she would quit and show me where she grew up. And…" At this Yuffie stood up almost losing her balance.

Vincent caught her, holding her into his long arms. Yuffie cried onto his black shirt and held him close to her. "She said, SHE SAID, BEFORE SHE DIED, THAT SHE WAS GOING TO QUIT KILLING PEOPLE AND… AND!"

Yuffie couldn't finish what she was going to say, it wasn't because she couldn't, but it was because she was cut off by none other than the lips of her dark, newfound ally. Widening her own eyes, Yuffie quickly snapped back to her reality and pushed the man away or at least tried.

Vincent didn't know what was happening, this was so totally out of his character, yet it seemed so right. The young woman really did need to learn when to keep her mouth shut.

Yuffie pressed her frail hands against his torso and pushed with all of her might. Vincent, on the other hand, held her a little softer, but not too soft for her to escape his grasp.

((What… what's he doing?))Yuffie finally thought as she felt his clawed arm tighten. ((This isn't like that innocent kiss we…)) The ninja couldn't think anymore, for now her fighting arms relaxed and her eyes fluttered down, and Yuffie ceased to exist in reality anymore.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to make you draw your own conclusion. I know, out of Vinnie's character right? Well late last night I just allowed my hands to move and well… this was the result. I just didn't feel like changing it. Oh well. Anyways, happy late Valentine's Day and hope you enjoyed this chapter, haha. 


	15. The Break In

**So Close**

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. It's a remake of a movie I saw called "So Close". I changed some of the pairings in the movie so there won't be any Yuri of the sort in it.

A/N: This chapter starts a few days after the last one (FINALLY REST). Between those few days Vincent and Yuffie find Cid and ask for his help and of course he agrees. And so the story goes on…

* * *

**Chapter 14**: _The Break-in_

"Cid," Vincent called. The dark alley they were in masked where the technician was but Vincent could make out where the man stood by the infamous cigarette he was smoking. Cid pulled the lit cigarette from his mouth and smirked, slightly shaking in response.

"What?" The man yelled back, slightly annoyed. The dark haired man emerged from out of his corner and slowly inched toward his partner.

"When Yuffie gives us the signal, I want you to keep an eye on her 'others' and tell me everywhere they go," Vincent commanded. At this Cid slightly nodded and opened his mouth again.

"But, what if this doesn't work? What if the brat ain't good enough? What the hell are we supposed to do if she, or hell, even we get caught?"

Vincent brought his hand back to himself and placed it onto his belt. "Then we go for plan B,"

"And what the hell is that?"

"That is—"

"HEY YOU BOYS!" Yuffie interrupted, grinning as cocky and as exuberant as ever. "See you guys on the other side of the tunnel," She winked. She then jumped out of the small van parked in an alleyway not far from the Shinra Building and pointed towards her watch. "But before I take my leave, lets synchronize our watches and pray to Leviathan," The young woman grinned. "Just incase… you know,"

"Thanks for the encouragement, brat," Cid muffled pulling out his watch with Vincent following. Yuffie smiled and nodded.

"Twenty-one hundred hours on the dot, ready?" Yuffie asked. She then brought her watch out, made of materia looking things and a hint of an outline of a chocobo on the side. "Hit it." They're watches clicked and Yuffie saluted to them, then jumped down into the open sewer shaft beside her. Vincent watched her petit figure vanish into the darkness and walked into place.

"Cid," He nodded sitting in one of the chairs inside the van. Everything was there, the computers, technology, and a picture of Tifa. Vincent glanced at the picture and looked down in slight sorrow. He didn't know her at all, but she seemed as if she held a sad yet content heart every time he had met her. The picture was her in a black dress leaning against a tree. The sun was bright and made her facial structure standout, and the flower she held in her hand, a purple lily, completed her appearance. Her smile though, was faint but clear. Vincent looked back once more to see a darker object in the back, a coffin. He didn't dare ask for anymore information, Vincent just turned around in his chair and awaited his partner to place his rear down and start typing.

Cid jumped into the van and threw his cigarette out. "Well, I don't know about you, vamp, but I'm ready to kick some ShinRa ass," Vincent turned his head to his partner and shook his head.

"Just stick with the technicalities, Yuffie will do the, 'ShinRa ass kicking',"

Cid laughed then turned his attention to his monitor.

-------

After using his swift ninja skills to make it across the camera's and triggers in the sewer system, Yuffie finally arrived at her destination. "Whew, they need some A/C in those vents," Yuffie laughed. ((But back on track)) The short hair woman thought. Clicking her watch she alerted her teammates that she was in place.

-------

Aerith sighed as she looked at her watch. She was supposed to be on vacation but she knew her boss to be one of those business loving people who liked to keep everything up-to-date, and she was one of those people who liked to meet up with people's expectations. End of story. She laughed as she flipped down her laptop, another day done. She didn't mind clocking out since she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, so the young twenty-year-old placed her laptop in her satchel and walked slowly out of her office. Smiling, Aerith opened her little cubical door and looked around. ((Hm. There are many guards here today I wonder what Mr. Shinra is planning.)) With that thought out of her system she slightly giggled and then looked around once again to see if the coast was clear. It was. With her grace, she slid out of her office and walked slowly down the empty hallway.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice asked. Aerith's body jolted up in shock and turned around. The deep voice belonged none other to Nanaki, a wolf with fire red mane. Aerith sweat dropped and held her hands up, caught in action.

"Okay, okay, I'm caught," She laughed in a sing-song voice. The red beast sighed and walked on all of his fours towards her. "Please don't tell Mr. Shinra, I just wanted to help the company out, I didn't even clock in," The wolf shook his head and pointed with his nose the exit.

"You should go, I hear there's something that's going to happen soon, and it's not pretty," The wolf sighed. Aerith smiled and thanked Nanaki.

"You know, I really haven't met you in person before. I'm Aerith Gainsborough. I've seen you around here for sometime and well I was too into my work to even introduce myself, since I'm the head secretary here, I'm sorry." Aerith rambled. The wolf slightly laughed and nodded.

"Red XIII, pleasure to meet you, but everyone knows me as Nanaki. But besides the point, a lady shouldn't be in here without her guard up, there are dangerous parts in the world that not even a mere animal like me could trust, no less a human female. You best be on your way before any other security staff finds out you're here. I believe that Rufus ShinRa himself wanted no one in the building besides us low-paid officers, not that I'm paid that is.

"Now that that is done with, I will lead you to the exit myself. My nose can detect the slightest human scent, so that you may not be caught and lose your cherished job. Now shall we be on our way?"

Aerith smiled at the intellectualness of the red wolf and nodded in agreement. "I hear that you are one of that dreadful man's, Hojo's experiments are you not? Excuse me for prying into business that is not my own," Aerith frowned. The wolf glanced up at the woman and then looked strait again.

"No need to worry, my affair is my own, but since you are, I believe, a trustworthy person I will give you my reply. Yes, I am unfortunate enough to be, but because of my well mannered being Hojo has allowed me freedom from my capsule to protect this… ShinRa for only a limited amount of time," Nanaki replied softly. Aerith glanced downward at the wild wolf and frowned.

"You mean you have no freedom?" Aerith asked in a saddened tone. The four paws of the wolf paused in its tempo at her question and alert ears pricked upward.

"We are not alone,"

-------

"Ready? In position, it's—" Yuffie was interrupted by the sound of her ear piece.

"Hey, we got a bit of a problem," The voice of Cid yelled. Yuffie growled in frustration and plopped down into a sitting position inside the ventilation.

"What is it this time? You do something, old man?" Yuffie huffed back.

"Apparently," The voice of Vincent was heard, "There are two life forms right above you and they seem not to be moving,"

"Guards?" Yuffie questioned. Her voice echoed throughout the shaft and a cold breeze was given to her in return. Yuffie quickly covered her mouth in fear she might have been found out.

"I'm zooming in on them… no, a woman and a… wolf." Vincent stated.

"Yuffie, just get yer ass out of there and kick the hell out of them, at this rate we aren't going to get anything done," Cid bellowed. Yuffie growled and then nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay, make me invisible and I'll go up there. Hmph. This will take me five seconds," Yuffie then heard a growl from above her and sweat dropped. "Make that ten," Yuffie then crawled over to the vent opening and kicked the blockade off. "Hiya!" Yuffie yelled, she then jumped into the air and landing perfectly onto the marble flooring. "Who's going first?" Yuffie laughed.

Aerith gasped in shock startled by the young woman's entrance and looked down at Nanaki in panic. Nanaki grinned slowly and curled out his claws.

"I guess that's you, dog-boy," With that the battle started.

-------

"Check one, everyone on that floor is invisible, now do yer thing, brat," Cid laughed. Leaning back on his chair he pulled out a cigarette and placed it into his mouth. "Victory for us, huh?" Vincent examined to two fighters and said nothing more.

-------

"Hm," Hojo smirked. Looking up at his control system he saw that his computer detected a hacker. "Intruder alert, huh?" The alarms went off in the computer room and Rufus glanced up to see what the noise was.

"And what in pray tell is that noise?" He growled. Hojo turned around and smirked.

"It's just what the doctor ordered. An anti-hacking device, this is one of my better experiments. This system pinpoints the hacker and reverses the effects it causes to our computer system… to theirs," Hojo explained. Rufus smiled at this and looked towards Sephiroth in the nearby corner. "And when all their hope is lost, they will die a dreadful death,"

"Good," Rufus smirked.

-------

Nanaki leaped at the ninja with speed that Yuffie could barely react to. Yuffie responded by ducking down and bringing out her tiny shurikens just in time to dodge another deadly leap. A shuriken was thrown and the young woman arched her back to evade another leap. The shuriken sliced the wolf's already wounded eye and continued on hitting the ceiling. Nanaki ignored the wound and pranced, claws spread wide, at the ninja. Yuffie smirked and back flipped away from his attack.

"Too fast for you, huh?" Yuffie grinned. Just as soon as she recovered her balance the wolf slashed his flaming tail at her and slashed her arm. Yuffie looked down at her flesh wound and growled. ((He'll pay))

The ninja then flipped open a pouch from her short pocket and pulled out a short looking knife, a kunai. "Hiya!" Yuffie yelled throwing her kunai with perfect aim. The kunai pierced one of Nanaki's legs and the wolf collapsed. ((I've always been better with kunais rather than shurikens. At least with shurikens the opponent has a better chance of survival))

Nanaki looked at his wound and pulled out the knifed object with his teeth. His one eye glared at the woman and he then spat out the kunai. Aerith looked at the wolf in horror as she saw the blood pouring from his limb.

((How could anyone hurt this poor animal? He didn't do anything to anyone… I- I can't forgive this little girl, no matter how young she is)) Aerith thought as she tore her green eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her. A mere staff lay upfront of her, a steel looking pipe to be precise, which enticed Aerith to stir with anticipation to help Nanaki. The spacious lobby they were combating in became smaller and smaller as the two fought, Aerith frowned and knew what she had to do feeling her world become smaller and the staff larger. Grabbing the staff in front of her she sighed. "For Nanaki," Aerith assured herself. She took a glance at her shoes and smiled. ((Not the best for fighting, but these high heels will have to do)) With that on her mind, she charged.

Yuffie growled, this was taking more than her ten seconds she was planning for, she had to end this now. Yuffie jumped into the air and grabbed two shirikens. Counting the seconds she was in the air, she then threw the two shurikens at Nanaki and gracefully landed onto the floor with her back turned at her enemy. In the near distance she heard a slight howl and a dropping of a weapon.

Blinking in confusion, the ninja turned around and in took a deep breath. The woman who had seemed helpless before blocked one of her shurikens, the other landed the beast's side. Nanaki fell in defeat.

"That would have killed him, the other shuriken I mean," Aerith stated in a melancholy tone of voice. Amazingly her staff did not break from the sharp shuriken. "How could you hurt this poor animal?" Aerith asked looking down at him. Yuffie 'hmphed' and crossed her arms.

"If you guys weren't here in the first place then I would have already be doing what I was supposed to be doing in the first place without any of you guys gettin' hurt," Yuffie explained placing her hands on her hips. Yuffie then cocked her eyebrow up and laughed. "You expect to fight me… with that measly staff? You've got to be kidding me!" Yuffie laughed.

Aerith growled and positioned the staff in a fighting stance. "We'll see who's the one laughing at the end, and I'm not a fan of laughing," Yuffie laughed her infamous laugh then flipped her pouch open.

"You have two options, one is to scram, and the other is to fight me and feel what it's like to lose," Yuffie explained confidently. ((I can't lose, Tifa's revenge is on the line… but I can't kill her too)). The brunette raised her staff and charged. Yuffie smiled and threw her kunai.

-------

Yuffie sighed as she left the lobby. Unfortunately for the woman, her shoes weren't as stable as they looked…

_As the woman charged Yuffie threw her kunai. As the kunai flew through the air with grace Yuffie grinned and waited for the results. ((Just one hit)) Yuffie thought. But Aerith blocked it with ease. "WHAT!" Yuffie yelled. Taken off guard she pulled out another kunai but to her amazement there were none left. ((Oh chocobo feathers…)) Yuffie thought widening her eyes. But as the woman took another step in her charge her heel gave way and she fell back… knocking herself out with her own weapon._

((That's going to leave a bruise in the morning. –sigh- That's why I never attempted to wear high heels)) Yuffie sweat dropped. With that Yuffie continued her journey.

Yuffie jumped down into the ventilation again and continued her works. "Ready boys, let's begin at plan A," Yuffie called in.

-------

Vincent nodded and typed into the computer. "Full body scan, activated," Vincent said as the computer scanned Yuffie's image. "Decoy A is in place," Vincent then dragged the copied image of Yuffie on the ninth floor and pressed enter. "You're on,"

Cid recovered from his laughing fit and regained his composure. "So you think this will work out?" Cid grinned. Vincent looked at the image of Yuffie and watched as she jumped out of the vent and onto the top of the elevator. The image of the real Yuffie then brought a bomb out of her bag and pressed clay onto it. Watching her slim form jump from one elevator to the next placing the bombs on the chords, the dark man cracked a small smile, one that was not noticeable to the normal eye.

"We'll wait and see," Vincent replied making sure everything was in place.

-------

"She's here!" A guard said as he looked at the security monitor. Bringing up his walky-talky the guard yelled, "Everyone one the lower level floors to the elevators now, she's on the forty-ninth floor!" The guards all on the lower floors raced to the elevator and pressed for the floor of destination.

Yuffie felt the elevator's beginning to shake and advance upward. ((Yep, right on schedule)) The ninja then jumped from one moving platform to the next until she reached the third and final one. ((Here we go!)) Yuffie thought as she jumped into another open vent. Quickly taking off her bag, Yuffie brought out the detonator and pressed the button.

"What? What the hell?" The guard which was overlooking the security cameras yelled. "Hello? Hello?" The cameras in the elevators became static. "Shit!" He yelled.

Yuffie didn't look back as she heard all three elevators crash onto the ground level and crawled away. ((More deaths… but I will avenge you Tifa Kisaragi)) Yuffie thought wholeheartedly.

"You're on the forty-first level, there are eight guards above you, and nine guards are advancing up the stairs" Vincent said though Yuffie's earpiece. "Make that twelve,"

"EVERYBODY STAY IN POSITION!" The guard yelled through the walky-talky. "The Angel is out there somewhere,"

Yuffie in took a deep breath of air and loaded her guns. ((I've never liked using guns, I've always thought of them as a dishonorable way to kill a person… but I guess when you have to get the job done)) Yuffie sighed. ((On cue…)) "Cid, it's your turn," Yuffie quietly ordered.

In the van Cid nodded and added more decoy-Yuffie's.

"What? Now she's in section C, those on level forty through forty-eight get your asses to section C!" The guard directed. The men all nodded all in their levels and raced to their destination.

Yuffie jumped out of the vent onto the forty-first level and smiled at the outcome, no one was in sight, the way she liked it. The ninja raced to section B, which was the opposite staircase of section C, and readied her guns. Cid then placed in more decoy copies of the ninja.

"What the--? SECTION A! Those who are left go to section A!"

Yuffie grinned as she saw three unsuspecting patrolmen near section B heading towards section A.

"Guys, she's behind you," The guard yelled as he saw the decoy Yuffie on the monitor pull her guns out on the men.

The three men turn around but there was no one there. "No one's there," A guard yelled. But the real Yuffie appeared before the turned around men from behind them and slid on the floor, shooting her bullets at them and hitting their thighs. The guards all yelled in pain and Yuffie advanced onward.

-------

"We're in their system now," Hojo smirked as he looked into his computer. "Now it's time to play with them, a little cat and mouse game," With that said Hojo sat down in his chair and began typing. "First off we destroy the virus,"

"This had better work," Rufus yawned. "I trust you,"

Sephiroth grinned on the other side of the room at his words and glanced down at his sword. Rufus brought his attention to the silver haired man and smiled. He knew he was safe, and after this massacre he would take a vacation at Costa del Sol and enjoy the finer things in life, like having more workers dig up more Mako for his own pleasure and not to mention power.

A slight laughter escaped the blonde haired man's lips and then he glanced back up at the big screen Hojo was working on.

-------

"What the hell?" Cid yelled as he pointed to his computer monitor. "The decoys? Where the f--- are they?" Vincent glanced at his screen and then to Cid's.

"It would appear that we have some sort of interference," Vincent stated. Cid growled and his computer once more and looked at Vincent.

"Well no shit Sherlock, but I want to know who the f--- this scum is messing with a masterpiece like this," Vincent shook his head at Cid's words and then watched out for the real Yuffie.

"_Hey you guys_!" Yuffie yelled from the speaker placed nicely onto the desk. "_This place is swarming with guards, help me out would ya_?" Her voice sounded alarmed and needy, not a well-shown trait of the Yuffie Kisaragi.

"We've got your back," Vincent replied calmly.

"_You better! And how can you act so calm! Get your vampire butt moving!_" Yuffie screeched as bullets were heard in the background.

-------

"Send some of the lower level guards down to the ground floor, we need some cleaning up to do," Hojo ordered. A red haired Turk, a bald haired Turk, and a short dark brown haired Turk all nodded in unison and walked out of the room.

Hojo grinned as he saw the young Angel cornered. His plan was working. Typing onto his computer, the mad scientist dragged his mouse over the group of men hiding around Section E and dematerialized them. "Now take the bait," He whispered.

-------

Vincent studied his monitor looking for an escape route but there was none. ((Hm. She could always do that…)) He thought hesitantly. "Yuffie, there's a window by you," He stated.

Hearing Vincent back on her earpiece, she smiled and nodded. "Gotcha," Yuffie then turned around on her pillar and shot two more patrolmen before turning around again. Yuffie sprinted quickly across the way and shot a few bullets at the window glass. The glass did not break, but the bullet holes there made the glass more venerable to break. Yuffie hastily placed her guns into their holsters and pressed her belt bucket ejecting two ropes on each side of her landing right above the window, just in time for her to collide with the window at full force. With a jump and a flying kick, the glass burst and Yuffie went flying off, heading one more floor down. As she descended she brought out her guns again and shot the next level's window, doing the same she did to escape.

Bringing back her rope, Yuffie began to run again. "Where to now?" Yuffie asked.

Vincent looked around on that level and stated, "Section E looks clear,"

"Section E?" Yuffie repeated trying to remember the map she studied of the building. With determination back in her stormy eyes, the ninja nodded and replied, "I'm on it,"

After running across a few hallways, Yuffie reached the door which lead to Section E, but unaware to her gunned men were standing right behind it. Carefully running towards the door, Yuffie glanced down noticing something move and noticed they were shadows. "Son of Materia!" Yuffie yelled before jumping out of the door's way and men's accessibility to fire.

Gunfire was shot from the door, loads of them. Yuffie growled and was yet again behind another pillar on the defensive. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Yuffie screamed in between shots, "KILL ME?"

Vincent studied the monitor realizing that there were in fact many of guards which were in section E whom were not there before. "No one was there a second ago," Vincent quietly stated to himself. Cid looked at his monitor again and growled.

"What the hell, I still don't know there the f---"

The men were rudely interrupted. "Incoming," Vincent stated as he looked at the monitor which viewed the outside of the van. There were about five to six patrolmen outside with guns locked and loaded ready to fire when ordered.

Cid glared at the van's backdoor for a second foreshadowing on what he and his counterpart should do. "Are they from our branch?" Cid asked bringing out his favorite spear which he brought with him always incase if an incident like this ever happened. Vincent examined the monitor and shook his head.

"It may appear that these men are not from our branch, but of Reeve's," Vincent confirmed. Cid grinned and brought up his spear.

"Well then it's time I had a little bit of fun," Cid laughed. ((Well, I don't give a shit if they're from our branch or not, I'm in the mood to kick some ass today and like it or not I'm gonna kick someone's ass))

Vincent brought out his rookie cop gun and loaded it following Cid's lead. "The computers seems to be malfunctioning, and I doubt Yuffie will want our help any time soon. I might as well help you out," He then grabbed a red cloak and placed it on himself.

Cid shook his head and pointed to the roof. "Nope, you're going to help that little brat, I can try and get the computers back online again after I'm done with these f-------. For the meantime make yourself useful and help the girl get her revenge and your damned name clear. And what the hell's up with the cloak? It makes you look more like a vampire then you already do,"

With that said Vincent placed his gun back into its holster and slightly smirked not answering back. Cid turned around and then with a loud huff he kicked the door open surprising the officers, and swung his spear around knocking away their weapons. The blonde man then jumped out of the vehicle ready to 'kick some ShinRa ass.' Taking one look behind him he saw his friend was already gone. Smirking to himself he then yelled, "Any of you f------- ready to meet your maker? 'Cause I as hell ain't gonna see him first,"

-------

Yuffie growled, she was getting nowhere again and she didn't like it one bit. The communication wasn't working, her partners were trying to kill her, and everywhere she heads to she meets up with more and more guards, like they knew she was going to be there. Yuffie sighed and ran to the nearest set of stairs hoping for the best.

As the ninja reached the stairs she kicked down the door and ran into the railing, and looked up to see if there were anybody there. Thankfully no one was there. Sighing, Yuffie ran up the stairs, she was so close to her destination she could hardly breathe, or maybe that was just the heat getting to her. ((Darn, they need A/C in here. There was like more A/C in those vents than in here!)) Yuffie thought as she reached the next upper level.

As she advanced further doors from above and below her burst open. ((Freaking materia, these people won't stop coming!)) Yuffie thought frantically. Her gun was already out of ammo and the other only had one more bullet, plus she was getting a little frustrated with the never-ending po-po's who always manage to find her. Yuffie quickly placed her back onto the wall to avoid confrontation and looked above her seeing someone's foot on the staircase. With her last bullet she shot his foot and placed her back against the wall again. The man who was shot collapsed and fell down the stairs knocking him out. The other men backed away to avoid being shot and looked for the young Angel.

As one man was looking for her, Yuffie spotted his head and held her gun like a boomerang. ((Ready or not)) Yuffie thought encouraging herself. She then threw her gun at the man and gave him a bruise on his cheek.

"Son of a, she's down there!" He yelled pulling his gun out and pointing it at her. Yuffie growled and threw her other gun at him, knocking him out this time.

((Shit, thought I was screwed back there)) With that thought bullets were shot at her.

"She's weaponless, now's our chance!" One man yelled from below her running up the staircase. Yuffie frowned at that comment and placed her hands on her belt yet again using her rope for help. Ejecting it, the rope shot through one man's abdominals and pierced his body. He looked down at the wound and then at Yuffie, before he could do anything about it, Yuffie pulled the rope making him fall over the rail and pulling Yuffie upward to the level he was at before catching his gun in the process. As she landed her rope jerked and stopped the man from fully falling down those decades of levels. The man who was pierced pleaded for Yuffie not to let go, but with a smile she shot the rope off with his weapon and pulled it back.

Now fully loaded with a weapon again, Yuffie shot the few officers on the lower levels of the staircase then duck-rolled to a safe spot to avoid being shot herself. After a few seconds of catching her breath and praying, Yuffie threw her gun high up and used her rope one more time. The men looked at the gun and before they could react to Yuffie's action, Yuffie caught her gun and kicked their legs making them lose their balance and drop their weapons.

Finally discarding her rope, Yuffie grabbed the ejected end and wrapped it around her arm and hand. "Alright, who's going first?" Yuffie then unraveled her _whip_ and swung it mercilessly with the sharp hook at the end. "Hiya!" Yuffie yelled as she entangled one man and threw him off the railing. "And second?" She yelled enthusiastically and all caught up in the moment.

Slicing and dicing the men, Yuffie finally brought her weapon back and roundhouse kicked them, knocking them out in pain. "That's what you get for not paying attention," (a/n: Seung Mi-Na rocks!)

Yuffie placed the bloodied rope back in its proper place and continued onward up the flight of stairs.

-------

"Well, well, it seems that we have a new pet to play with," Hojo smirked. "What?"

Rufus took note to Hojo's voice change and glanced over to him. "What is it?"

Hojo zoomed in on the newcomer and growled. "It's nothing, just an old experiment I haven't seen in a long time," He slightly laughed.

"Is this old experiment going to cause any troubles?" Rufus asked glaring at the image which appeared on the large screen. He watched as the man shot all his men with ease and poise without fazing. The short black haired man dressed in black easily advanced up the stairs shooting only necessary targets and knocking out the rest with his golden claw.

"… No," Hojo replied hesitantly. Rufus took his eyes off the dark man on the screen and glanced at the scientist.

"No? Why do I have the feeling that this is now going to get messy?"

"It won't," Hojo spat, "Not with my son here. Sephiroth will take care of the experiment gone bad," Hojo smirked typing a few more things on the computer. "Won't you?"

Sephiroth glanced up and looked at the man in black. The redness of his eyes didn't scare him one bit, but he had a feeling he would be a good opponent to fight against. "Nothing will get past me, I assure you," Sephiroth calmly replied standing up. The tall man then walked out of the room his most treasured sword close to him.

-------

((One more floor)) Yuffie thought as she raced up another flight of stairs. ((One more… and then I'll kill him. I'll murder the man who ruined my life and then the man who took my sister away from me…)) Still enticed in her thoughts Yuffie took no notice to the top floor door opening.

"There she is!" They yelled. Snapping out of her thoughts, Yuffie gasped and watched as a gun was pulled out ready to shot.

Gasping Yuffie ducked and a shot echoed the whole stairwell. Opening her grey eyes Yuffie saw only red. ((Is this blood in my eyes? Am I shot? What about Tifa? No this can't be right! I'm not dead!)) "I'm NOT DEAD!" Yuffie yelled standing up. As she stood up she saw the red was only cloth, a raggedy old cloak to be exact, of raggedy old cloak of Vincent Valentine. It was his shot she heard, and his shot had shot right through both of the men instantly killing them.

Turning around Vincent looked at the young ninja in slight relief and turned around to continue. "You're hurt," He noted. Yuffie looked down at her pulsating arm and smiled brushing it off. The wound was slightly healed due to the fact she just got it recently from the red wolf, but it was passing none-the-less. "We'd best be going," He stated coolly. Yuffie smiled and softly sighed in relief and happiness.

"Thanks," Yuffie whispered. ((Hm, I wonder what's up with the cloak. But besides the matter, Vincent, he saved me. Gawd, I feel so vulnerable when he's around and that's not good since I'm about to—))

"That's the reason you almost got killed, you were too engrossed in your mind problems to even notice the enemy coming," Vincent stated walking slowly up the stairs.

"It's not my fault!" Yuffie growled. ((Then again he can be a jackass sometimes.)) Yuffie concluded. Yuffie then concentrated on Vincent's back to keep from straying away onto her thoughts as the two reached the door. "And nice cape," Yuffie muttered. The both of them then came to an abrupt stop.

"Through this door," Vincent began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. The sooner we get started the sooner you get your name cleared and junk, and my revenge," Yuffie interrupted taking her eyes off of his back. "Just do me a favor, when I see this Sephiorth person stay out of my way,"

Yuffie then brushed passed the dark gunslinger and opened the door, her door of light.

-------

Vincent loaded his gun again, he had shot too many people today and he vowed not to take in any part of the killing. Was is all for the sake of clearing his name or was it something more? Vincent slightly frowned and shot a few more people. It couldn't be just for his name, it had to be for something more. Justice? Revenge? Hope? Love? No. Cross out that last one.

As the guards surrounded him Vincent shot them one by one and walked away. The men fell to the floor as Vincent left their presence. Taking a glance off to a nearby window the gunslinger was slightly taken aback. ((Hojo…))

-------

Hojo frowned in displeasure, the woman was already on the top floor and same with Vincent, his old experiment. The scientist took his eyes of the screen and moved his glassed to take a better look at his workers.

((Hm. They're all like bugs.)) Hojo thought. ((All caught up in my web. Haha. And when I'm done with this ShinRa matter, I'll be most trusted and then I'll be able to use my science on this company. And take down all who oppose me.)) Grinning like a banshee, the mad scientist turned around from looking at his little helpers and continued concentrating on his work. Rufus looked over to Hojo and sighed.

((He's more of an idiot than I would have ever expected. This Hojo thinks he can play me for a fool. When he's done I'll just shoo him away like the rat he is. But his son… that will be a slight problem)) Rufus thought engrossed in his evil thoughts.

Gunfire burst through the window shocking everyone in their thoughts and doings. Instantly the few bodyguards who were left covered Rufus and took him away out through the back door. Hojo turned around from his broken screen and growled. The scientist then met eyes with Vincent, the shooter, and for a brief second they connected. Vincent then broke the eye contact and jumped through the broken window. Hojo stood still and watched as every one was in chaos, and waited for his adversary to meet him once again.

Vincent shot everyone in sight, excluding the one he was going to save for last, Hojo. Shooting them all in their non vital parts of their body, Vincent soon finished all of them off.

Hojo clapped. "Perfect aim," He laughed, "Such poise, such experience. Are you sure you're still a rookie?" The man joked. Vincent placed his gun back into its holster and walked up gracefully to the man. "I'm glad one thing actually works right on you, I thought you were just one of those malfunctioning experiments who were a failure to my projects,"

Vincents face neither fathered nor flinched at his words. "Hojo," He greeted. Hojo laughed yet again and pulled out a gun.

"Valentine," He smirked. "Any last words?" He asked deviously, then added, "I hear the woman, the lead Angel, just before she died had a precious last word," Vincent glared past the gun and at the so-called man. "Yuffie,"

With that one word Vincent brought his hand to his gun which was neatly placed beside him.

"'Yuffie!'" Hojo imitated. "What a sad ending for her though, no life what so ever, but I'm sure if I had the chance I would have made her life more interesting."

"Did you know," Hojo once again spoke, "That the lead Angel, she, was in Nibelheim when I created you who you are right now?" Vincent blinked cautiously yet remained tied to no interest.

"_Mister, why are you out here all alone?" A little girl asked. She wore a blue dress and had beautiful wine eyes._

"She was also there when my son, Sephiroth destroyed that town… not to mention all my creations and experiments," Hojo growled.

"_I'll keep you company until my friends get back from eating dinner," She smiled brightly, such a beautiful smile, and mysterious. "My name's…"_

"Unfortunately for her she didn't die," Hojo laughed. "Oh well, she's dead now. But unfortunately enough for me I never got to use my experiments on younger specimens like her. I would have used her but Lucrecia—"

"Don't speak her name," Vincent angrily stated.

"Yet another default," Hojo sighed. "Emotions. I thought changing your body around would devoid you of them and also taking your precious love away, but I suppose it was not enough,"

"…"

"That's better, now where was I? Oh yes. So how is my failure doing these days? With your one arm and horrific features that is,"

"…"

"Hm. I suppose that's good. So unfortunate for you," Hojo laughed clicking the gun.

"_Do you know a man named Cloud? He's one year older than me and has hair that sticks up, kind of like a chocobo's," She said after a long moment of silence between the two._

"_No…" The younger Vincent stated. The young girl looked up and smiled._

"_Well I'm actually waiting for him," She smiled brighter. "Who are you waiting for?"_

_((No one… not anymore)) Vincent thought._

"No. So unfortunate for you." Vincent then pulled out his gun with his lighting fast agility and pulled the trigger to the already loaded gun shooting the man's head.

Hojo then collapsed.

-------

"And where do you think you're going, Missy?" A rugged voice asked with a little humor lingering in it.

((His voice sounds familiar… like I've meet him before)) The turned around ninja back flipped onto a nearby wall and flipped frontward in the air landing to where the voice originated from to see who he was. He had familiar red, flaming hair, a white complexion, and two scars on his face both on each side of his cheeks. The only thing that looked unfamiliar was the rod that he carried held firmly in his left hand.

"Hey! You're the guy I met at Beto's!" Yuffie yelled pointing at him. The man gave her a bizarre look and laughed.

"Beto's? You go there? Please, that's such an old club, you'd see me somewhere like Seventh Heaven or one of Don Corneo's, bless him, night clubs,"

"Oh, well I thought I mashed with you there, hm. So, who are you again? You look vaguely familiar," Yuffie questioned. The man sweat dropped and brought out his Turk card. "Reno… Valentino? Hey, that rhymes,"

"Hey, hey, hey," Reno frowned. "Don't ever diss my name,"

"Well at least mine's better than yours,"

"Yuffie Kisaragi? Nah, I'd still vote for mine," Reno yawned. At his words Yuffie twitched her eyebrow and brought out her last kunai.

"I'm not going to ask how you know my name," The man then sweat dropped again but Yuffie still continued ignoring the man's gestures, "but if this quarrel were under any other circumstances I'd fight with you, but it's not, so let's just fight and get this over with,"

Reno smirked and placed his rod in his other hand ready to fight. "Then lets get his over with," Reno suggested.

"Just what I was thinking," She smirked. The two then fought.

-------

Not looking back at the corpse of the madman, Vincent gracefully ran out of the emptied looking room and searched for his main target.

"Hiya!" He heard Yuffie yell in the distance. "Take that you hippie!"

"Hippie?" Vincent heard. He knew instantly who the voice belonged to. Reno.

"That's right! You heard correct—" Yuffie's voice was interrupted by her loud scream. Vincent took this as a note and ran quickly towards her voice while scanning the lobby he passed trying to spot out anymore enemies.

((The other side)) Vincent concluded noting where the ninja was. Vincent at last reached the walkway leading to the other side only to be stopped by a kick to the hand, in which was where his gun recited. The gun fell out of Vincent's hand as he blocked the kick with his other arm, the clawed one, and looked for who might've been the one who kicked him. To his surprise it was Rude with a static Reeve behind him.

"Valentine, we would have never thought of you turning on us, you, a rookie to who just transferred. We had high expectation for you," Reeve stated. Rude just stood still and brought his leg back slowly and carefully from Vincent's defensive state.

Vincent looked strait into Reeve's eyes and stared intently into them, "And I would have never expected you to work for such a man like ShinRa, also setting up a team member,"

"You knew too much," Reeve stated in a deeper tone of voice. With a sigh he continued on his explanation, "I'm a paid man, and I live in a rundown, overpopulated city. I just only follow orders,"

"…" Vincent just started back at him in reply. Rude then intervened with the silence and began to fight.

-------

"My materia!" Yuffie yelled watching as her materia fall off the edge of the ledge. Yuffie looked up at the man who had knocked her down and growled. "I was saving those," Yuffie spat, she then spun-kick on the ground and tripped the man onto his face. Revenge is sweet when it's cold. Speaking of which, "There's one!" Yuffie happily called out. Running over to her materia, the ninja was instantly stopped by Reno yanking her foot down. "Ack!"

"Oh no, you're not going no where," Reno muffled looking up from the ground to Yuffie, not even caring about his grammar.

"I'm going somewhere alright, I'm gonna kick your ass, that's where!" Yuffie growled yanking her foot away from him. Reno let go of her foot and jumped up following her every move. Reno swung his pipe at Yuffie a few times but Yuffie evaded the swings with ease. "Oh com'mon, the red dog I fought earlier was a better opponent than you!" Yuffie taunted. At this Reno glared and swung harder, but yet again it was to no avail to the fast ninja. Yuffie instantly stopped her running and roundhouse kicked him into the wall with such force he broke through, knocking him out.

Yuffie 'hmphed' and bent down holding her leg in slight pain. ((Ouch, I guess he just wasn't just all sticks and bones after all)) Yuffie thought. She then regained herself and grabbed her fallen materia, all that's left of them that is, and continued on.

-------

"This place," Yuffie commented as she entered another room. It looked like it belonged to someone in the high ranks, most likely the younger ShinRa himself. The room was decorated in a fashion similar to the Wutainese fashion, with bamboo everything and traditional weapons everywhere. But what caught Yuffie's eyes made her gawk in impression. "These… kunais and shurikens, they're… perfect," Yuffie breathlessly stated. They were all polished up, shined, and even perfectly angled and sharpened. Yuffie was sure if she were to use one of them, the slightest throw would cause a serious injury. The ninja smirked and brought up a shuriken to her face. ((Beauti… ful?))

A reflection.

Silver hair, pale skin, something shiney beside him, HIM? A man? Tall. Dressed in black. No, it couldn't be. The reflection she saw on the flawless weapon couldn't be who she thought it could've been. Yuffie instantly repositioned the shuriken into a throwing position and turned around hurling it. As the shuriken flew away from her touch, the target disappeared.

"Sephiroth!" Yuffie yelled. The room was quiet. But Yuffie knew better, she knew that she wasn't the only Angel in the room.


	16. The Resolution

**So Close**

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I don't own the story plot of this incredible movie I stole my idea from, So Close, or the characters from Final Fantasy VII. If I did then the whole movie/video game would have NEVER been finished due to my procrastination problem.

A/N: Many people asked where Cloud resided at. Well to answer that is that I can't, but just know that he is probably in his apartment waiting for Tifa. And Cid, hehe, he's probably taking a smoke, or maybe he was defeated! O.O All will be clear in this final chapter… final chapter? Hehe, read up… and well, enjoy!

_

* * *

**Chapter 15**: __The Resolution_

"Are you finished yet?" Vincent coolly questioned. The tall, bald headed man frowned in displeasure and kicked the dark man yet again, only to get it blocked for the millionth time. No matter how much speed and power Rude placed into his kicks, the rookie cop always foresaw and evaded them with such ease.

Rude did not answer.

More kicks were thrown, more punches. Rude was not a regular kind of boxer, he was the best, and that is how he had advanced so quickly from rookie to Turk. But with the rookie cop evading his attacks so easily Rude became even more furious and angrier. Though Rude was not one to lose his temper easily, due to the constant hanging about with his partner Reno, he found himself easily affected by Vincent.

Block after block, Vincent was tiring of boredom already. He had to end this quickly, for times sake, or was it for something more? Reeve watched intently as the two fought, they were as fast as lightning and graceful as the calm waters. The fight had only started and yet he could see that Rude was a little lacking in the energy department. Reeve never believed in unfairness, but in some occasions there had to be exceptions.

Reeve, still on the sidelines, brought out his gun and aimed.

_"There," Rude stated, he then pulled the trigger._

-------

Yuffie studied the room as diligently as she could. She knew she was not alone. The dreadful memory of Tifa's dead body flashed in her head making Yuffie grit her teeth.

"Sephiroth!"

((He killed her with his cursed sword, I know it's him)) Yuffie thought looking around the room.

"You come here alone, seeking vengeance knowing very well where your destiny lies--" A dark voice emitted.

It was from behind Yuffie. The short haired princess sharply turned around to see nothing. Shivering from the fact that she still felt his warm, yet cold breath make contact with her skin, Yuffie growled.

"--in my sword," He finished.

Yuffie then sensed him from beside her and jumped out of the way as a soundless swing was swung. But having a five foot long sword can have its advantage, just not for Yuffie.

"AHH!" She yelled. The sword collided with her stomach and cut deep. Yuffie rolled onto the Wutainese type flooring and glared up at the calm man. "You--you murderer!" She spat.

The platinum haired man did not reply. He walked forward leisurely and brought his bloodied sword up again. Yuffie remembered that look; it was a look of absolution. Someone was going to die today. "And it's not going to be me," Yuffie whispered, trembling slightly at the fire-like pain from around her abominable area.

"_Yuffie, pack your things we're leaving," A hurried voice yelled._

"_Yuffie! Now! The ship's ready, we need to go," The same voice._

_Papa._

"_Lets go Yuffie, no time for delay," A soft voice. "We've lost."_

_We lost? Lost what?_

_Fire. It's everywhere. The fire and the smell of burning flesh. It was war, and it was lost._

"_Hurry!" More Panic._

Taking off her jacket, Yuffie quickly tied it around her freely flowing wound and tied it tightly. The blood should stop soon, but the real problem was that the silver haired man was in the way of her getting any sort of weapon. He the swung again, his long sword still not making any sound. Yuffie dodged it this time, but barely. All the shurikens and long distant weapons were behind the man dressed in black, which were the only thing Yuffie was good at, but she knew there had to be something else out there.

Swords. A big pile of them in fact, all of them neatly placed on top of one another in a great big sword holder. Then again, the sword Sephiroth carried was much longer and could reach the ninja before she even had the chance to run and retrieve any weapon.

She needed a decoy, something to—

Another slash followed closely by another. His calm poise irritated her as she dodged for her life. How could he act so calm, it was almost… revolting? The short haired teenager growled yet again. By the time morning hits, she would have gotten nowhere. It was time to step it up. Ignoring her pain from her stomach the ninja jumped high into the air and over the man's head. Big mistake.

Sephiroth slowly smirked and swung his sword upward. Yuffie cringed and flew strait into the ground, the pain felt like lava pouring onto her raw wounds, which didn't help Yuffie's case at all.

"I'm getting no where!" She yelled forgetting her poise.

"Then give up, be weak like your sister was… not even worth the name of an Angel,"

Beside her.

((How…)) She had no time to comprehend for the demon had swung his sword again.

"AH!"

Then there was silence.

-------

Rude was easily discarded. Vincent may have been a rookie, but he was no small fry. Reeve on the other hand was basically a coward as he hid while Rude took the hit. The dark haired man scanned the room for Reeve but it was to no avail.

"I'm not a coward," Reeve stated from behind Vincent almost as if reading his mind. Vincent reacted on impulse and brought his golden arm up, followed by a smack to the older man behind him. Reeve was taken aback and the jumped back again into the darkness of the poorly lighted sanctum. Following the man, Vincent brought his arm up again and punch, yet again hitting him dead in the face. "Uh," Was his reply.

"Sorry it had to end this way,"

They both then ran to the middle of the room and fought again. This time there was no where to hide. A few more unavoidable hits, Reeve became unconscious. Vincent looked down at his former higher power and then walked away.

-------

Yuffie was cornered. Every move she made couldn't match up to the speed and power, and length of the great general's sword. Lifting her flap from her pouch up, she felt that she had no more hidden weapons. They were all upfront of her, and same Sephiroth.

"Tifa,"

Yuffie coughed. She smiled brightly and looked up to her reaper. His eyes, they were the same as a certain spikey-headed jerk she knew all too well. ((I wonder if… if the news about Tifa has gotten to him yet. It would be heartbreaking, because I know I'm heart broken. That bastard, who was the guy who slit her throat, was standing in front of her. Being Yuffie Kisaragi, you also have a backup plan, but with an obstacle like Sephiroth, the only backup plan was there was to run away or be killed. More like if there was a spot for her in heaven. Yuffie couldn't do either of those.

Glaring up at the man now, she watched how his sickly pale features changed from dissatisfaction to pleasure. It must be the blood, crazy people are always turned on by blood all over their victims.

((Victim? I'm NOT going to die here! NO! No one's gonna speak about me in the past tense, nu-uh!)) Yuffie decided in her head, more like yelled.

"Oh! Look! A spikey yellow chocobo!" Yuffie yelled pointing. Sephiroth blinked in confusion but then shook it off. Yuffie then blinked out of her illusion on actually seeing a yellow chocobo, but then again. It was no illusion. Sephiroth slashed his sword again, but it did not impale her.

"SPIKEY!" Yuffie yelled. As she saw, it wasn't exactly a yellow chocobo, but close enough. It was Cloud Strife.

"Sephiroth!" He yelled after appearing upfront of the bloodied ninja. With a bright smile, Yuffie jumped up and tightened her jacket. With her new determination, and her new buddy to help her out, she knew she could win this.

Both of their swords released from each other's grasp and the sword wielders jumped back. Running towards the weapon rack, Yuffie stuffed her pockets with the flawless weapons she saw before and grinned.

"Oh yeah, Yuffie Kisaragi is back! Ready to kick some as—s…"

The ninja then passed out.

Unnoticed by the two sword wielders, Yuffie lain flat on her face, and thankfully, out of the two fighters way.

"When did you come back? You died. I was there to witness it,"

"You witnessed what I wanted you to witness," Sephiroth replied with calamity in his voice.

"The Wutai war ended because of your death, sure, Wutai was ours in the end, but still you died!" Cloud yelled. "And then you returned. I only thought those were rumors," His last words only but a whisper.

"I never left,"

"That's not the point! You returned and burnt my village!"

"Hn. I had a debt to pay there,"

"Tifa… and now, you killed her," Cloud whispered. After he uttered those words, the whole room became silent. After a few seconds of unbearable silence, soft laughter emerged from Sephiroth's pale lips.

"The Angel? She was so young when I first met her," He smirked.

"First?" Cloud glared. He didn't want to speak anymore. He drew his sword up again and charged. Their swords met again and again. They weren't a match per say, but still they both fought as if they were evenly matched.

"She was quite the young woman," Sephiroth commented, whispering in Cloud's ear. They then separated again. "Right before I slashed right through her, she vowed to kill me. I spared her once,"

Cloud angered again and slashed at Sephiroth again. Sephiroth evaded the attack and stepped to the side. As Cloud tried to recovered, Sephiorth brought his sword up quickly and sliced.

Cloud was not cut or injured. Looking up he saw another sword block Sephiroth's sword.

"Sephiroth, a creation of Hojo," Vincent spoke as he pushed Sephiroth off from his sword. Sephiroth jumped back lightly and lightly glared.

"A creation?" Cloud coughed regaining his composure.

"Yes. He is not Hojo's son, but a clone. He was born fully mature, not like an infant as you and I were,"

"…"

"Born with powers, born with irregular strength and abilities," Vincent continued. "Nibelheim was where Hojo's current laboratory was,"

"You killed those people to get to Hojo?" Cloud asked dangerously.

"No. You will never understand," Sephiroth smirked. Vincent brought his newly acquired sword back to him and readied himself to attack. Cloud followed. It was a two-on-one, but then again the odds were even. Vincent closed in on the silver haired warrior first followed by Cloud. Sephiroth dodged the first few slashes from the dark cop and then brought his sword up and slashed Cloud as he advanced. As he attacked, Vincent noticed his guard was down and slashed him across the stomach, and then retreated away quickly.

Sephiroth was slightly taken aback at the sudden movement, and then looked down. Instantly, he felt his own blood seep through his clothing and brought his sword up. Vincent brought his sword up and waited for Cloud to recover.

Cloud jumped back up and ran towards Sephiroth.

"Wait," Vincent called out. Cloud did not listen and attacked. Sighing, but not delaying, Vincent followed. Sephiroth deflected most of the attacks, but due to his wound from Vincent he couldn't block all of them. With Cloud's oversized sword, the blonde man swung past the silver haired man's defenses and sliced part of his arm.

Sephiroth flinched at the impact and brought his sword up for a retaliating attack. He then swung his sword and pushed the two men back. "How sly," Sephiroth commented. "I would have expected more from you Cloud,"

Jumping up, Cloud brought down his slightly bloodied weapon and looked at the silver haired man with hate. "And you treated Tifa with that respect you so much speak of,"

"Of course, I sent her to heaven as she was in suffering pain, I sent her to her promised land. Angels stay in heaven,"

"Then go to Hell!" Cloud yelled. Vincent watched the two men chorus and waited for the opportune moment. Sephiroth grinned then pushed his chest out, clearly in little pain. Two black wings emerged from his back and spread wide.

"I'd rather stay on earth," Sephiroth grinned. The wound which was produced on his stomach and arm healed over and Sephiroth was ready to attack again. Vincent cursed under his breath as he watched the man's body heal.

There was no end, was there?

-------

Cid cracked a few of his knuckles and grinned placing his spear down. "Ah, that hit the spot, now where was I?" Cid smirked as he jumped into the van again. As soon as the blonde haired man sat down the van doors shut.

Snapping his attention up, he saw a figure, but due to the shut doors he could not see who it was.

"What the hell do you want?" The man grumbled glaring slightly at the Venus Gospel that was by the mysterious person. Before Cid could say anything else, the person advanced quickly towards him and then he entered the dream world.

-------

Yuffie stirred but still did not waver to awaken.

"_Being lazy on the job? That's not a good for the future, Yuffs_," a distant voice spoke.

"Ti…fa…" Yuffie smirked, her eyes still closed. She didn't want to open them.

"_An assassin is always on the job, either at home or in the enemy's quarters. Yuffie… when will you ever learn?_"

"Never…" Her smirk then formed to a smile. With those words encased in her heart, the fallen ninja opened her foggy, grey eyes and pinpointed automatically where Cloud and Sephiroth were. The sounds of their swords clanging against each other was a sure enough note to state where they were, right across the room. Steadily forcing herself up, Yuffie stumbled over to the battlefield but stopped. The young woman, ignoring her wounds from before and her lack of strength, caught a glimmer with her eyes from the other side of her.

((SHURIKENS!)) Yuffie grinned. She hurriedly ran over to the weapons and stuffed them into their rightful pouches. ((Take that for being lazy! I'm gonna—

"—kick his ass!" Yuffie yelled. She turned around and shot her shurikens out, already knowing their exact location.

Sephiroth blocked each and ever move Cloud made, since Vincent was in the background. Sephiroth had the upper hand thanks to his newly acquired limbs.

Vincent shot his head toward the, now, conscience ninja and showed her acknowledgement as her voice rang across the room. Preoccupied, Sephiroth did not hear the ninja's words and as she threw the shurikens, they pierced right through his left wing.

Widening his bright green eyes, Cloud took that moment and fully cut it off and he jumped away.

Yuffie grinned and ran up to Cloud.

"Hey Spikey, sorry I took a nap, but I made it up to ya, didn't I?" Yuffie smiled readying her weapons.

"You did," Vincent cut in.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie questioned taking her eyes off the heavily breathing warlord. "Hiya, what took you so long? I was waiting an eternity times two for ya!"

"You're wounded."

It was a simple and clean stated fact, there was no emotion in his cold, calm voice. It didn't hurt Yuffie, she could understand. She took her mind off the dark haired man and looked at Cloud.

"Let's take him on, I'm ready to show ya more of my kick-ass moves!"

"You… will die," Sephiroth gritted as he watched his black angelic wing disperse to ashes.

"Blah, blah, blah. More action, no talk," Yuffie coughed.

Instantly as she said those words, she regretted them. For Sephiroth stood strait upwards again and looked directly into her ash colored eyes. Cloud glared and brought his sword up for attack.

"YA!" He yelled as he sprinted toward the demon. Vincent took that moment to move and joined in with the blonde. Sephiroth blocked his powerful attack and then grabbed him by his throat. Vincent automatically stopped in his tracks and watched intently.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Vincent asked calmly.

"This," Sephiroth replied throwing him up and stabbing his sword through his abominable.

Horror filled with her eyes, Yuffie screamed loudly and ran towards him. Her mind shutdown and she felt like she was in over mode. Taking the sword from Vincent's still hand, Yuffie ran up to Sephiroth and tried to cut him, but was to no avail.

Cloud coughed up blood and gathered his shocked senses together to kick his feet on the crazed man and flip himself off. Landing rather smoothly, Yuffie instantly ran towards Cloud and cried.

"Cloud! Cloud!" She yelled fearing for his life.

With a cough as his reply, his eyes showed all his intentions. Vincent noted this and quickly appeared before the kunoichi and grabbed her.

Yuffie struggled and broke free. "He's dead!" Yuffie cried, dropping her sword.

Pulling out more shurikens, Yuffie threw them at targets on Sephiroth's body, most of them hitting with perfect precision and some being deflected. Bringing out a kunai, she raced towards the silver haired fallen angel and deflected his incoming attack. Still for away, Yuffie pulled out another kunai and threw it, aiming at his hand. She back flipped away from him and returned back to Cloud.

The kunai hit its mark. Sephiroth hissed in pain at he saw his right hand pierced. Vincent followed in pursuit and attacked him then, in his weakened state. With his sword back in his hands, Vincent slashed Sephiroth quickly and retreated towards Yuffie's and Cloud's position. Cloud was still unmoving and Yuffie was still crying.

Why wasn't he moving?

More coughing was heard, this time feminine-like.

((Yuffie?)) Vincent thought alarmed. She was dying, just like Cloud was. Checking his pocket for a potion, he brought for just in case, he tossed it to Yuffie's body and readied himself again for a defensive stance. Yuffie watched the bottle land on top of Cloud's knee and smiled slightly. Picking it up, she looked up at Cloud's features and her tears stopped.

"Tifa… would die if you did," Yuffie stated. ((She's not dead… I heard her voice))

Optimism got people nowhere, but that is where they were right now, nowhere. What can it hurt to actually be a little on the bright side.

Cloud kept his eyes on Sephiroth and did not move or quench to be healed. Yuffie smiled.

_If Cloud is lost… Tifa would help him. Now it's my turn… for you._

Opening the bottle cap, Yuffie poured the healing substance into her mouth and without another thought, pressed her mouth to Cloud's. The blonde blinked with confusion as he was snapped out of his gaze and watched as Yuffie transferred something into his mouth.

A kiss. It wasn't the kiss of life, it was a kiss delivered from his Tifa.

Yuffie withdrew her moistened lips and smiled. Cloud slightly smiled back and stood up using his sword for support.

"SEPHIROTH!" He called out. The injured mako eyed man connected eyes with him at his words. Yuffie looked up to Cloud's tall figure and smiled.

He would live… and she would die.

Vincent threw his sword towards Cloud, slowly recovering, and ran to Yuffie. Her revenge would not be complete if she was dead. Cloud caught the sword and brought his heavy one up.

"This ends now," Cloud glared. Yuffie still enticed with the blonde, was instantly pulled out of her trance and pulled back into reality. Letting out another cry, Vincent and Yuffie advanced further into the room and out of the door.

Cloud and Sephiroth were left alone.

-------

Exiting out of the Wutai resembling room, Yuffie started to scream and kick, but this time Vincent held a firm grip onto her.

"LEMEGO!" Yuffie wailed. Vincent looked sternly down to her and frowned.

"Cloud, will live," He stated, no emotion like usual. Yuffie still struggled, even with her wounds burning.

"She'll never forgive me, never. Let me go, Cloud must live, Tifa must be happy,"

"Tifa…"

"NO!"

"—is,"

Yuffie stopped struggling and looked down in defeat. Vincent let go of her frail, bleeding body and looked away from her. The task at hand was not complete, which meant that there was no time for 'dilly-dallying.'

"Alive," Yuffie finished for him. "And Cloud is going to live too,"

She grinned then collapsed. Vincent quickly grabbed her arm before she hit the ground and brought her close to him.

"And you are too," He whispered softly. Yuffie smirked and stood up fully.

"It'll take more than a dog, a crazed woman, a hundred or more body guards, an idiotic red head, and a stupid dead general to take down the great Yuffie Kisaragi," She grinned giving her 'partner' a thumbs up.

Taking note to where they were at, they saw that this room was an office room.

((It looks familiar… it must be Shinra's office)) Yuffie concluded.

"Back to where we started," Vincent commented. The room was an empty shell, so Rufus could have been anywhere.

"Damn," Yuffie cursed bringing out a shurikin, her last. Vincent separated himself from the ninja and looked around, noticing light on the ground he saw a small camera. Before he could question anything, the camera showed him the empty room and in the room they stood alone.

((A picture?))

With a closer but not noticeable examination, he saw a flicker from behind them in the camera and saw that it was Rufus.

"Yuffie, look out!" Vincent called. He raced towards Yuffie and pushed her to left right. Yuffie rolled away from the impact and Vincent landed gracefully behind her. The ninja was about to complain when she saw it was Rufus that was behind her accompanied by a sharp looking sword.

"Thanks," Yuffie muttered. There was no reply. Rufus stood still with his sword shining and grin plastered on his face.

"I didn't think that you'd make it this far," He stated with a slightly frown.

Vincent advanced towards the man and sliced his sword. Rufus blocked it and jumped back into the small of the office table.

"Too late," Rufus grinned. "I already called the cops, you won't be able to kill me before they get here, and all the blame will be on you,"

Yuffie remembered that desk as she glared at it.

_Shinra smirked. He pressed a red button and a glass barrier surrounded him. "This here is armor proof, nothing can come in here, not even a bullet proof rocket… it's impossible," Shinra laughed._

Rufus reached for the button and sensing Yuffie's tension, Vincent readied his sword to throw. The as the blonde pressed the button, two cylinder glassed shot from above and below him to protect him. Before it fully closed, Vincent's sword blocked it, but only slightly.

Yuffie then jumped into the air and threw her last shuriken.

The shuriken slid through the opened crack and arched upward toward Rufus. Before the blonde could recover from his shock, the shuriken marked its destination.

Perfect aim.

Rufus fell over and without another second to lose, and he could breathe no more.

Yuffie landed onto a nearby couch and looked toward the bloodied glass barrier. He was dead.

Her mission was complete.

She glanced over to Vincent's figure and smiled. Her grey storms now calm. "Vincent," she said breaking the silence.

The man in black walked towards the exit and bent down. Yuffie cocked her head to the side and felt confused.

Vincent then stood up with a small camera in his hand.

"That's Tifa's!"

"I don't understand. All the computers weren't showing any images before, but this one, as I looked down, showed us and then Rufus," Vincent explained walking towards Yuffie's still form.

With a grin, Yuffie replied, "It's a gift from Teef, she's giving us her regards,"

The ninja smiled and looked up towards the rising sun. She then stood up, finally feeling accomplished and walked over to Vincent. Vincent placed the camera into Yuffie's small hand and looked down at her eyes.

"You know, you really don't look that scary anymore with short hair, but your eyes still make you seem like a vampire," Yuffie joked. Vincent slightly smiled at this and Yuffie grinned back. "A smile is my reward, huh? Well then, in that case,"

Yuffie pulled an item from her pocket and threw it up to Vincent. Vincent caught it with ease and examined it.

"There, is my father's late work, the world panorama. And here," Yuffie smiled as she pulled out another item, "is the evidence to clear your name,"

She threw him a tape, which he caught with ease. "Your fathers—"

"Blah, blah, blah, I don't want to hear it," Yuffie stated covering her ears. "Now, you ready to take me in or what? I expect to be treated like royalty in that ugly prison cell you put me in last time, and do you guys ever think of decorating in there… it looks like a sewer!"

At this Vincent placed his clawed hand onto her shoulder and said, "You're not going to prison, your bravery here showed me that you had good intentions,"

"Good intentions?"

"You protected your sister's name, fought and almost died for a cause that was worthy enough to be dubbed at good. Yuffie, I do not believe you as a criminal," The short black haired man explained. Yuffie shot him a look of utter confusion and then smirked.

"I knew you had a soft spot for me, Vinnie," She grinned. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pulled Vincent by his shirt and kissed him briefly. As she pulled apart she walked away and reached the doors. "You know Vinnie, I do like you, but you're too stiff for me," She laughed. She didn't turn around but she gave him her regards and waved. "I guess this is good-bye forever,"

_I guess this is good-bye forever_

Those words haunted him. Vincent did not reply, Yuffie's figure then disappeared as she left through the doors.

_Forever…_

-------

Yuffie walked out of the room and entered the Wutai room again. She looked around but Cloud and Sephiroth were not in sight. With the heavy burden lifted from her heart, Yuffie ran towards the top of the building and smiled. On the roof she saw Cloud there, looking triumphant.

"Did ya beat 'm?" Yuffie asked.

"…" Cloud replied. Shaking it off, Yuffie walked up to the man and looked off the top. In the nearby distance they heard the cop car's sirens. "We should leave,"

Yuffie looked up and grinned. "But I want to at least have some fun."

Silence was her answer.

"Aww, Cloud, you're such a party pooper,"

"You're hurt, you've lost too much blood,"

Yuffie looked down at her abdominal and smirked. "Naw, this jacket maybe soaked with blood, but still it's holding me intact," She replied. "Say, how'd you…"

"On our date, Tifa left her camera on the table. I noticed it after I paid for the dinner we didn't have," At this Yuffie felt guilty. "It had information on it, I think Tifa was too cloud minded to notice she left it,"

"That was the day…"

"Yuffie, her compact computer was connected to the house camera,"

"You saw,"

"…"

With a heavied sigh, Yuffie tore her gaze away from Cloud and then walked away. "Sephiroth's not dead, huh?"

"…"

"You're pathetic, let's go," Yuffie called. Cloud then looked down towards the earth and smiled.

"Tifa,"

He then caught up with Yuffie ever so slowly.

-------

"Oi! Valentine!" Cid called holding his head in pain.

"Where were you?" Vincent asked. Cid walked up to him with his spear in his hand and muttered.

"Damn creep, knocked me out," Cid cursed. Vincent took note to his words and walked ahead. "You got the evidence?" Vincent did not reply and continued.

Cid followed him and as they reached outside, Tseng met him with his gun, followed by a squad of policemen.

"Hold your hands up Valentine," Elena called out, "You too Highwind!"

"Elena," Tseng calmed. Elena, still in her 'ready to kick ass' mode, loosened up and waited for Tseng's word. "Valentine, you have evidence?"

Vincent opened up his right hand and nodded.

"Good, now let's go," Tseng commanded. Elena placed her gun down, followed by the rest of the cops, and escorted Cid and Vincent to the cars.

Cid sighed and looked over to Vincent. "I've been meaning to ask you… what was plan B anyways?"

Vincent glanced over to Cid and then looked forward again, "Plan B was to blow up the whole building,"

"What! So why didn't you use it in the first place?"

Vincent softly exhaled and replied slowly, "Yuffie wanted to 'kick-some-ass',"

"Ha. She's you're type of girl, Vince,"

No reply was given to the blonde.

-------

Yuffie and Cloud reached the back of the building and stopped by a covered car.

Coud pulled the cover off and threw it off. At the look of the car, Yuffie grinned and looked at Cloud. "Nice ride? Why the car? Why not a bike again?"

"… Remember last time?"

Yuffie sweat dropped and nodded. Cloud opened his door and motioned for Yuffie to jump in. Yuffie ran towards the car and jumped in, to her dismay she didn't make it in. Yuffie tripped on the covered tarp and fell to the ground.

"Curse… you… Leviathan…" Yuffie mumbled as she jumped up. An orb fell out of Yuffie pocket and rolled toward Cloud. Cloud rose his eyebrow up at the ball but to no action to bend down and retrieve it.

"Materia!" Yuffie smiled. She crawled over to the orb and picked it up. The orb was red, meaning it was a summon. "Oh yeah! Today's not ruined anymore!" Yuffie grinned holding it up in the air. A shimmer of light reflected off of it and then without another word, thirteen knights, one after another sliced through Cloud's red car.

In pure shock, and amazement, Yuffie watched at the knights vanished.

"That was… UBER--"

"My car…" Cloud twitched.

"COOLNESS!" Yuffie grinned. "Okay Cloud, I'm ready to go home now!" She smiled.

Cloud slumped down in defeat and then started to laugh.

"Wha-? What's so funny?"

After his laughing spasm, Cloud regained himself and started to walk. "You're in a lot of debt, Yuffie Kisaragi," he called.

Yuffie then smiled and laughed, running up to him.

"Nuh-uh, you own me!" Yuffie replied.

"…"

"Oh, not that again!"

From the car in the distance, music could be heard.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

"Hey! That's my song!" Yuffie grinned.

"The keys were still in it," Cloud muttered.

"Sing with me Cloud!"

_With Vincent's name cleared and Yuffie's revenge completed…_

_their lives will live happily ever after…_

_I think…_

**THE END**… ?

* * *

A/N: Expect a surprising epilogue. Lady loves you all who have read this final chapter… and her fans/ people who dislike me. Hm… so who was that mysterious person who knocked out Cid? Hmm… oh well. Catch ya later! Hehe. Ja. 


End file.
